Hot Love Like Ramen
by Queenshi137
Summary: Heechul bahkan sudah menyewa 2 pasangan untuk bercinta di depan Kyuhyun,tapi tetap saja nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari si Little Cho. Akankah Heechul dan sang umma menyerah menjalankan misi penyembuhan terhadap Kyuhyun? chap 15 is up ! update kilat! WARNING : NC ! KYUMIN BoyXBoy ! review please..
1. Chapter 1

Hot Love Like Ramen

Author : Queenshi137

Main Cast :

Cho kyuhyun

Lee sungmin

And other (temukan sendiri ne?)

Rate : M

Disclaimer : all cast belong to God . meski author pengen memiliki dan nyimpen sungmin oppa di kamar XD

Summary : heechul bahkan sudah menyewa 2 pasangan untuk bercinta di depan kyuhyun,tapi tetap saja nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari si Little Cho. Akankah heechul dan sang umma menyerah menjalankan misi menyembuhkan terhadap kyuhyun?

.

.

.

.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu masih berada disana. Duduk disebuah sofa coklat dengan sorot mata jenuh. Ini sudah kedua kalinya dalam rentan satu setengah jam ia melihat pasangan yang tengah bergelung dalam panasnya kegiatan ranjang di depan matanya. Kalau saja tangan dan kakinya tidak di ikat, Sudah sejak tadi ia meninggalkan ruangan terkutuk ini.

Salahkan hyung sialannya itu yang masih saja ngotot ingin 'menyadarkannya' ke jalan yang 'benar'. Bahkan sudah dua pasangan yang hyung-nya sewa untuk memberi sedikit 'suntikan' agar kyuhyun sadar. Demi seluruh koleksi game yang ada di lemarinya ,ia benar-benar tak berminat sedikit pun dengan yang namanya yeoja! Sekalipun mereka bertelanjang di depan kyuhyun saat ini, itu tak akan pernah merubah pendiriannya.

BRAKK

Terlihat seorang namja ramping dengan gaya kasualnya membuka pintu kamar hotel itu dengan kasar. Di jentikannya jarinya pada dua anak adam hawa yang masih asyik bergerak seirama di ruangan tersebut . mengisyaratkan untuk keluar dan merasa tak peduli dengan hasrat tertunda pasangan yang ia bayar .

"bagaimana adik ku sayang? Apa kau merasa panas?" kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah melihat hyung sintingnya-menurut kyuhyun- tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan sebuah seringai.

"hmmmppppttttt " sang hyung terkekeh. Lalu menarik lakban hitam yang ia gunakan untuk menutup mulut sang adik.

SRET

"Yak ! sakit hyung ! " kyuhyun merasa bagian atas bibirnya pering akibat lakban yang ditarik secara paksa.

"keke~ mian cho .. hey, jawab aku, apa kau 'tegang' heh? " sang hyung-Cho Heechul – mendaratkan pantatnya di sebelah tubuh sang adik.

"kau bisa lihat sendiri kan hyung? Bahkan 'adik' ku tak merespon sama sekali adegan panas dari dua pasangan tadi " sontak heechul melirik ke arah selangkangan adik satu-satunya itu. benar memang, benda pusaka itu masih tertidur dengan lelapnya. Hah.. lagi-lagi gagal. Sepertinya sang adik memang sudah 'tersesat' sangat jauh.

" aigoo kyunnie.. bagaimana bisa kau tak bereaksi sedikit pun eoh? Aiss, aku harus bilang apa ke umma ! "

jangan heran,heechul memang melakukan ini semua atas perintah umma cantiknya. Sebulan yang lalu ketika keluarga Cho mengadakan jamuan makan malam dengan dua putri keluarga Hwang, kyuhyun berbicara dengan lantang bahwa ia tak menyetujui maksud sang umma yang berniat menjodohkannya dengan salah satu putri rekan bisnis ummanya itu, ia bahkan mengatakan bahwa ia hanya-garis bawahi-tertarik pada namja bukan dengan seorang yeoja. kaget ? tentu saja ! bahkan umma Cho pingsan saat itu . dan tercetuslah misi 'penyelamatan' kyuhyun yang dirancang oleh sang umma dan heechul.

Majalah dewasa hingga poster wanita yang hanya menggunakan bikini sudah sering di sodorkannya pada kyuhyun,bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu heechul dan ummanya sengaja menonton video porno di depan kyuhyun tapi nihil . gatot ! hingga yang paling ekstrim saat ini juga tak ada hasilnya. Percuma mereka menyewa dua pasangan tadi untuk melakukan adegan LIVE jika kyuhyun tak sedikit pun merespon.

"sudahlah hyung. Kau dan umma terlalu berlebihan. Kau sajalah yang menikah dengan yeoja dan biarkan aku bebas pabbo !"

PLETAK

"dongsaeng kurang ajar ! sebagai hyung mu aku jelas bertugas untuk menyadarkan adik ku satu-satunya..tapi sepertinya semua rencana ku dan umma gagal. Entah dosa apa umma dimasa lalu hingga memiliki anak sepertimu " kyuhyun melotot. Apa salahnya coba mencintai namja ? toh ini bukan salah kyuhyun sepenuhnya, ia juga tak tau mengapa ia bisa berubah haluan seperti ini. Padahal sebelumnya ia merasa normal-normal saja walau belum pernah jatuh cinta dengan yeoja.

Normal sebelum kejadian setahun yang lalu..

FLASBACK

kyuhyun tengah meninjau sebuah proyek pembangunan di ilsan . sebagai direktur CHO CORP, ia memang sudah seharusnya total dalam bekerja. Terlebih hanya dia yang menjadi harapan satu-satunya sang appa untuk meneruskan perusahaan keluarga tersebut setelah kakaknya Cho Heechul lebih memilih menggeluti dunia fashion seperti sang umma.

Setelah satu setengah jam menempuh perjalanan dari seoul ,akhirnya ia berada di sebuah penginapan sederhana dengan donghae -sang sekertaris. Jangan salah,Kyuhyun memang namja mapan, namun untuk urusan membuang-buang uang hanya untuk tempat menginap jelas ia tak akan melakukannya. Baginya semua tempat itu sama asalkan bersih.

"kapan kita ke proyek hyung ? " kyuhyun melepas jasnya lalu menoleh pada donghae yang sedang menaruh koper kecil kyuhyun di dekat ranjang.

"besok pagi. Kau istirahatlah dulu, Atau kau ingin aku pesankan makanan?" inilah mengapa kyuhyun dulu lebih memilih Donghae ketimbang Tiffany ketika sang appa menyodorkan 2 calon kandidat sekertaris untuknya. Donghae benar-benar bisa memahami bagaimana penatnya kyuhyun ketika terlalu lama berkutat dengan formalitas dalam menjalankan bisnis keluarga Cho. donghae memang akan berlaku formal di depan klien tapi akan bersikap santai saat hanya berdua dengan atasan yang sudah ia anggap adik itu. sehingga Memberikan sedikit atmosfer 'sejuk' di tengah rutinitas kaku yang monoton-menurut kyuhyun.

Setelah membersihkan badan dan membereskan beberapa potong pakaian yang mereka bawa dilemari yang disediakan oleh pihak penginapan, dua namja tampan itu akhirnya terlelap dalam arus indah dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

Setelah kurang lebih tiga jam memantau kegiatan pembangunan proyek , donghae mengajak kyuhyun untuk makan siang di kedai ramen di pinggir jalan.

Kedai tersebut memang sangat sederhana. Hanya ada tiga meja dan beberapa kursi yang terbuat dari kayu. Banyak lukisan abstrak yang menempel pada Dinding kedai . benar-benar tempat makan yang unik-pikir kyuhyun.

"cha, makanlah kyu. Kedai ini terkenal dengan ramennya yang enak." Donghae menyodorkan semangkuk ramen panas pada kyuhyun.

"ne, gomawo hyung" suapan pertama benar-benar membuat kyuhyun lagi-lagi memuji selera donghae. Ramen ini memang enak,sangat enak malah. Mungkin lain kali ia bisa membawa appa,umma dan hyung-nya kemari.

Hanya membutuhkan 5 menit untuk kyuhyun menghabiskan ramennya. Entah karena memang enak atau karena kyuhyun yang kelaparan. Hanya dia dan tuhan yang tau .

"em ,hyung. Apa kedai ini memiliki toilet? Aku ingin buang air kecil." Kyuhyun berbisik pada donghae. Bicara sepelan mungkin karena sedari tadi ada beberapa ahjjuma yang mengamati acara makan mereka dari meja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya.

" kau berjalanlah ke sisi kiri kedai ini,Sepertinya toiletnya disana. Dan jangan lama-lama. Kita harus kembali ke seoul setelah ini" kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas lalu mulai bangkit mencari toilet untuk menyalurkan hasrat buang air kecilnya.

"ah, itu dia. Aigoo..aku tak tahan " kyuhyun bergegas masuk ke bilik kecil bertuliskan toilet yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"ahh, leganya ! " ketika hendak menutup bilik tersebut, kyuhyun mendengar tawa renyah seseorang. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke area sekitar bilik.

GLUP

Kyuhyun menelan ludah berat. Tak jauh Didepannya kini terpampang sosok mungil yang sedang bermain busa di dalam sebuah ember besar dengan dua orang balita lucu. Sosok berkulit putih dan berbadan errr- montok itu hanya mengenakan minni hot pants yang sudah basah akibat kegiatannya memandikan dua balita tersebut.

Sosok misterius itu seakan menjerat kyuhyun untuk menyelaminya lebih jauh. Tanpa sadar kaki kyuhyun melangkah semakin dekat,membuat sosok mungil itu menoleh pada sosok asing yang disinyalir tengah mengganggu kegiatan bermainnya.

Kyuhyun terpaku. Sosok di hadapanya ternyata jauh lebih indah jika di lihat dari dekat. Bibir berbentuk M , mata foxy yang indah, tubuh mungil, kulit putih susu tanpa celah,juga dadanya yang bes-eh ? rata? Ah, tidak rata juga sih, agak besar untuk namja . M-mwo namja ?

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya " k-kau namja? " ucapnya terbata.

Sosok itu mengernyit, " nde, nuguya? "

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan sosok imut di depannya itu. di perhatikannya lagi tubuh indah yang berdiri di depannya . dari wajah, badan, dan...

Selangkangannya sedikit menonjol. 0.o

Damn ! Dia memang namja-batin kyuhyun.

Flashback End

" ya ! kau mendengarku tidak ? kenapa kau malah melamun eoh? " teriakan heechul menarik kyuhyun dari lamunannya.

"aishh , apa sih hyung ! cepat lepaskan ikatan tangan dan kaki ku. Rasanya sesak sekali "

akhirnya Karena tak tega , heechul bergerak melepas ikatan di kaki kyuhyun terlebih dahulu tapi seketika heechul menatap horor pada selangkangan namdongsaengnya itu.

"k-kyu..kau 'on' !" ucap heechul terbata

"mwo? " kyuhyun melirik arah pandang sang hyung. Dan matanya ikut melotot melihat 'Little Cho' yang menggembung besar.

Aigoo..membayangkan tubuhnya saja aku sudah tegang begini,pantas saja rasanya sesak-batin kyuhyun nelangsa.

TBC

* * *

Annyeong, Queen bawa ff baru. ide mendadak melintas, sayang kalo gak ditangkep(?) hehe

Berkenan?

sorry for typo(s)

Review please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hot Love Like Ramen

Author : Queenshi137

Main Cast :

Cho kyuhyun

Lee sungmin

And other (temukan sendiri ne?)

Disclaimer : all cast belong to God . meski author pengen memiliki dan nyimpen sungmin oppa di kamar XD

Rate : M

Summary : Heechul bahkan sudah menyewa 2 pasangan untuk bercinta di depan kyuhyun,tapi tetap saja nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari si Little Cho. Akankah Heechul dan sang umma menyerah menjalankan misi menyembuhkan terhadap kyuhyun?

* * *

"bagaimana Chullie? Berhasil ? " Heechul yang baru saja pulang kerumah dikejutkan dengan sambutan sang umma yang langsung menariknya duduk di sofa.

Heechul menggeleng " gagal umma. Tak berdiri sedikit pun ! tapi..." sang umma yang awalnya tertunduk lesu mendengar rencana mereka gagal sontak kembali mendongak menghadap putra sulungnya. Berharap Heechul menyampaikan berita baik tentang Kyuhyun.

"tapi apa Chullie-ah? Jangan-jangan adik mu langsung menyerang yeoja yang kita sewa,lalu memperkosanya. begitukah? " Heechull menggeleng,membuat senyum yang tadinya terlukis di wajah umma Cho menghilang perlahan.

" dia bahkan tak melirik yeoja yang telanjang di depannya umma. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menidurinya! Setelah pasangan yang kita sewa itu keluar , 'little Cho' memang bangun umma..." Heechull melirik sang umma lewat ujung matanya. Bingung bagaimana mengabarkan berita baik karena akhirnya benda adiknya bisa bangun tapi juga berita buruk mengingat karena apa benda itu terjaga dari tidur panjangnya.

"apa Chulli-ah ! cepat katakan,jangan buat umma penasaran" ucap umma Cho tak sabar

"dia bangun karena mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan namja yang membuatnya 'berbelok' umma . " Heechull menghembuskan nafas berat ,cukup susah mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada sang umma.

Umma Cho menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa merah marun itu " aigoo..bagaimana ini Chullie. Apa sudah tidak ada harapan lagi?" yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu memijit keningnya frustasi

"entahlah umma. Anak setan itu menyusahkan sekali. Semua rencana kita selalu saja gagal "

PLETAK

"kalau dia anak setan berarti kau mengatai umma ini umma-nya setan,dasar pabbo !" Heechul meringis merasakan pukulan di kepalanya. Walaupun seorang yeoja, umma cantiknya itu memang tak bisa di anggap remeh kekuatannya.

"jangan memukul kepala ku umma ! kalau aku sampai lupa ingatan siapa yang akan membantu mu menyadarkan kyuhyun eoh ? " ujarnya menggerutu. Sedang umma Cho hanya menanggapinya dengan mengedikan bahu pertanda tak peduli.

"Tsk! Pokoknya kita tidak boleh menyerah chagi. Hilang satu tumbuh seribu. Yang satu ini boleh gagal tapi rencana-rencana kita yang lainnya harus tetap di jalankan. HWAITING ! " heechull menggelengkan kepalanya. Sang umma memang benar-benar tak sadar umur. Berteriak layaknya seorang gadis yang mengejar cinta sang pujaan hati. Tapi Sebagai anak dan kakak yang baik tentu saja ia akan menjalankan misi'menyembuhan' ini dengan sebaik mungkin. Tak perduli seberapa kali pun gagal, ia akan mencobanya lagi. Demi masa depan sang adik dan demi hadiah liburan selama 6 bulan full di hawai (ternyata ada udang di balik kutang readers sekalian -_-! ). hell, tentu saja cho heechull pasti tak akan melewatkannya.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tiba di kantor pukul 8 pagi . terlambat 15 menit dari hari biasanya lantaran perdebatannya dengan sang umma di meja makan soal kejadian 'panas' tempo hari.

Para karyawan membungkukan sedikit badannya sebagai bentuk penghormatan pada sang Direktur. Tak sedikit karyawan yeoja yang nampak menahan nafas akibat terlalu memperhatikan penampilan kyuhyun yang selalu tampak menakjubkan. Tubuh tinggi, wajah tampan, cerdas dan kaya raya. Siapa yang tak kepincut? Nenek-nenek keriput pun pasti akan kecantol dengan direktur perusahaan terbesar di Asia ini. Terlebih jabatan itu ia dapat di usia yang terbilang masih sangat muda yaitu 22 tahun. Jangan berfikir jika kyuhyun mendapatkan jabatan itu dengan mudah. Jika iya, kalian salah besar. Setahun yang lalu kyuhyun bahkan hanya menjabat sebagai karyawan biasa di bidang pemasaran. Namun berkat kerja keras dan keuletan-nya, akhirnya sang appa mengangkatnya sebagai direktur. Hebat bukan? Well, it's too perfect for a young man right?

"pagi sajangnim " donghae membungkuk sopan ketika dilihatnya sang direktur melewati mejanya yang berada tepat di luar ruangan kyuhyun.

"ah, pagi hyung. Masuklah keruanganku. Aku butuh laporan kegiatanku hari ini" kyuhyun melenggang masuk di ikuti donghae di belakangnya.

"hari ini ada pertemuan dengan presdir Kim mengenai kontrak yang kita ajukan pukul 9 , jam 10 menghadiri undangan peresmian Jung Corp, setelahnya anda free dan dilanjutkan dengan penandatanganan kontrak bersama presdir Park ." donghae memegang sebuah buku agenda hijau tua yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mencatat agenda sang boss.

"presdir Park ? " kening Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar nama yang sedikit asing. Seingatnya dia tak pernah melakukan negosiasi dengan presdir Park. Lalu kontrak apa yang harus ia tanda tangani? Ditatapnya donghae dengan ekspresi heran.

"aku tak ingat kita punya kerja sama dengannya hyung " donghae bukannya tak menyadari. Ia justru juga kaget awalnya. Tapi jadwal ini datang dari sekretaris pribadi appa Cho. Sebagai bawahan ,tentu ia akan menyampaikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"pertemuan ini sebenarnya akan dilakukan oleh appa Cho Kyuhyun-ah, tapi berhubung presdir Park ada di korea .maka appa Cho meminta mu untuk menggantikannya karena beliau ada urusan dengan perusahaan kita yang ada di Macau." Kyuhyun manggut-manggut mendengarnya. Memang tak asing baginya untuk menggantikan sang appa yang merupakan presdir CHO CORP Yang ada di China. Sang appa memang sekarang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di China karena disanalah pusat perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang Jasa itu berada. Mungkin mereka hanya bisa bertemu sebulan sekali saat sang appa datang mengontrol keadaan perusaan yang ada di Seoul.

"baiklah. Kau bisa keluar sekarang hyung " Donghae tersenyum sekilas. Boss yang sudah ia anggap Adik itu memang sudah jauh lebih dewasa sekarang. Walaupun sifat manjanya masih sering muncul jika ia sedang kesal.

Setelah kepergian Donghae. Kyuhyun memeriksa beberapa berkas yang sudah menclok(?) di meja kerjanya. Rutinitas membosankan yang mau tak mau harus ia lakukan. Tangan berkulit pucat itu bergerak membuka map demi map yang ada di sana. Sebelum sebuah bunyi panggilan pada ponsel pribadinya mengintupsi kegiatan yang sedang ia lakukan..

"yeoboseyo..bagaimana ? begitukah? Ahh.. apa memang seperti itu? lalu sekarang ? kau urus semuanya. Aku mengandalkanmu wookie ." kyuhyun nampak serius dengan lawan bicaranya di seberang sana. Ekspresinya pun nampak berubah-ubah. Sebentar berbinar,sebentar nampak sangat antusias dan terkadang juga tersenyum miris.

"hubungi aku jika ada yang penting. " pip. Panggilan itu terputus seiring dengan helaan nafas dari Kyuhyun. Mengatur Mood Swing-nya pagi ini. Setelah cukup tenang,ia kembali berkutat dengan tumpukan Map yang ada dihadapannya. Hingga matanya melotot maksimal ketika melihat berkas yang ada di map berwarna Biru metalic dihadapannya. Tangannya beralih memencet nomor yang akan menyambungkannya dengan sang sekertaris.

"keruangan ku sekarang hyung !" nada bicaranya terdengar menahan luapan emosi.

CKLEK

"ye sajangnim ? " Donghae terlihat bingung dengan ekspresi marah yang begitu kentara menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"apa-apaan ini hyung ! kenapa berkas seperti ini ada di ruangan ku ! di ancam apa kau oleh Heechull dan umma eoh? " Donghae semakin tidak mengerti. Berkas macam apa yang menjadi penyebab marahnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Apa saham perusaannya anjlok? Tapi mustahil jika itu benar, karna ia sendiri tak menerima laporan apa-apa dan kenapa pula Kyuhyun menbawa-bawa nama Heechull dan umma Cho?

Donghae berjalan mendekati meja Kyuhyun, mengambil sebuah Map yang disinyalir memiliki andil besar atas ekspresi Kyuhyun sekarang.

"A-pa ..apa-apaan ini Kyuhyun-ah? Bagaimana bisa ada disini?" Donghae menatap horor pada kyuhyun ketika mengetahui apa isi dari Map tersebut. Pantas saja Kyuhyun geram. Map tersebut berisi poster Gadis-Gadis cantik yang tengah berpose di atas tempat tidur dengan hanya memakai G-string. What the ?

"Yak ! apa-apaan ini Cho Heechul ! kau ingin mati di tanganku he?" Donghae lagi-lagi tersentak dengan teriakan Kyuhyun yang nampaknya sedang menelpon sang hyung. Donghae mengerti sekarang. Sedikit banyak ia memang tau masalah Kyuhyun sejak kepulangan mereka dari ilsan tahun lalu.

" dasar nenek lampir! Kemari kau ! YA YA YA jangan tutup telponnya. Hallo? hallo! ah shit ! " terlihat ponsel itu tergeletak dengan tidak elitnya akibat sang pemilik yang meletakannya dengan kasar di meja kerja besar itu. beruntung tak dibanting oleh namja tinggi yang nampak semakin kesal setelah terlibat adu mulut dengan hyung cantiknya .

"lenyapkan gambar itu hyung... pastikan ini tidak terulang lagi. Kau boleh pergi " Donghae menepuk bahu Kyuhyun sekilas. Mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk tenang. Sedang Kyuhyun sendiri hanya menghela nafas frustasi.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan siang bersama Donghae di Restoran favorit mereka. Kini Kyuhyun berada di tempat yang ditentukan presdir Park untuk menandatangani kontrak. Donghae sedang ada urusan di kantor, itulah mengapa ia memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri. Agak bingung juga mengapa harus melakukannya di sebuah restoran VVIP yang megah dan tertutup.

Seorang pelayan mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke sebuah ruangan yang terlihat sangat private. Tanpa pikir dua kali, Kyuhyun masuk setelah pelayan tersebut membukakan pintu untuknya.

"selamat siang pres..YA ! APA-APAAN INI ! SIAPA KALIAN ? " sapaan ramah itu kini malah berubah menjadi bentakan kasar saat Kyuhyun di hadapkan dengan 5 orang wanita cantik yang tengah menggunakan bikini berbahan sangat tipis. Duduk dengan pose-pose menggoda iman. Hampir semuanya adalah tipe wanita ideal. Tapi tentu saja tidak bagi Kyuhyun yang justru nampak merah padam menahan amarah.

Salah satu dari wanita tersebut berdiri bermaksud untuk menghampiri kyuhyun dengan senyum seduktif. namun berhenti mendadak sebelum sempat menyentuh sang target akibat bentakan pria yang seharusnya ia layani tersebut.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT ! DIAM DISANA " tak ayal ke-lima wanita tersebut sedikit bergidik. mengira bahwa pelanggan mereka kali ini mungkin adalah seseorang yang menyenangi kekerasan dalam seks. Tapi sebagai profesoinal, tentu saja mereka akan tetap menjalankan kewajiban tersebut. Tak dipungkiri melakukan seks dengan sedikit kekerasan cukup menyenangkan dan tentu saja semakin menggairahkan. Tipe wanita liar yang memiliki fantasi luar biasa. Mereka tidak tau saja bagaimana juga luar biasanya 'Little Cho' yang pastinya akan susah di puaskan meskipun mereka berusaha sekeras apapun. Bahkan author yakin benda pusaka itu tak akan bergerak sedikit pun dan akan tetap tertidur dengan damai. Kekeke~

"ambilah uang ini. Beli pakaian yang pantas. pakaian yang kalian kenakan itu membuatku sakit mata !" Kyuhyun melempar beberapa lembar uang yang di ambil dari dompetnya . membuat wanita-wanita tersebut melotot tak percaya.

"aku harus menemui umma sekarang dan menyelesaikan masalah ini " desis Kyuhyun lalu beranjak keluar ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan wanita-wanita yang masih mematung memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh.

.

.

.

.

"ada apa dengan wajahmu hyung ? sepertinya suasana hatimu sedang buruk " seorang namja berpipi chubby mirip kue mochi berbicara dengan namja montok yang tengah duduk menggerutu di salah bangku yang ada di toko candy miliknya. Jam-jam seperti ini Sungmin-namja montok tersebut memang akan selalu mampir ke tokonya untuk membeli beberapa buah lollipop dan beberapa batang coklat.

"aku benar-benar tak habis pikir Henri-ah, sudah setahun ini semuanya nampak sangat aneh dimata ku. Tadi aku sedang berbelanja di minni market di ujung jalan sana, ketika ingin membayar, kasirnya malah mengatakan itu semua gratis untuk ku. Bukankah itu aneh Henri-ah? Kemarin bahkan aku mendapat boneka bunny Cuma-Cuma dari toko boneka yang baru buka di depan apartemen hyukie. padahal aku sudah mengeluarkan uang untuk membayarnya. Hah.." terdengar helaan nafas dari bibir berbentu M itu. ini memang sangat aneh bagi Sungmin yang selama setahun ini selalu mendapatkan barang-barang gratis ketika berniat membelinya. Sedikit tak senang karena uangnya jadi tak berguna sama sekali. Bahkan minuman pun gratis untuknya. Setiap kali bertanya , Sungmin selalu mendapat jawaban yang sama dari para pedagang itu.

"_**ini hadiah untuk namja manis seperti mu**_ " ckckck. Apa iya itu hadiah? Bahkan setelah setahun dia masih selalu menerima barang-barang gratis. Orang macam apa yang rela memberikan barang dagangannya secara Cuma-Cuma selama setahun ini eoh?

"bukankah itu bagus hyung? Kau jadi tak perlu mengeluarkan uang ,hehe" Sungmin mendelik melihat Henri yang tengah nyengir kuda. Selama ini mereka memang cukup dekat. Malah terkadang mereka di kira saudara karena kedekatan diantara keduanya. Terlebih mereka sama-sama memiliki paras yang manis. Walaupun sebenarnya Henry menyimpan perasaan lain pada namja di hadapannya itu.

"tapikan aneh jika selalu mendapat barang gratisan terus Henry-ah. Aiss.. sudahlah . lebih baik aku segera pergi sekarang" Sungmin memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Henry sebagai bayaran lollipop yang ia ambil.

"mau menjemput mereka ? " Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk imut. Ekspresinya benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"tentu saja. Sudah seharusnya begitu kan . baiklah, aku pergi dulu ne? Annyeong..." Henry tergelak kecil menyaksikan cara jalan Sungmin yang sesekali melompat-lompat kecil sambil menatap lollipop warna-warni di tangannya. Benar-benar tak menunjukan bahwa namja tersebut telah berumur 23 tahun.

Setelah menempuh waktu perjalanan 15 menit dengan berjalan kaki. Akhirnya Sungmin berhenti tepat di sebuah taman kanak-kanak yang nampak sudah sepi. Mungkin sudah banyak anak yang dijemput oleh orang tuanya. Mata foxy Sungmin menangkap dua sosok namja cilik yang tengah duduk di sebuah ayunan kayu . bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum melihat tingkah dua bocah yang tengah asik bermain tersebut. Ia Perlahan melangkah mendekat ke arah bocah kembar yang belum genap berumur 4 itu .

"Minho-ah ..Taemin-ah ... " ujar Sungmin dengan senyum yang masih setia terlukis di wajah mulusnya. Tergelak kecil melihat ekspresi terkejut sekaligus berbinar dari malaikat-malaikat imut di hadapannya.

"UMMA ! "

Tbc

* * *

Gak nyangka ternyata fic ini dapet sambutan yang baik^^

Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah nge-fav , follow and ngasih review di chap kemarin. Makasih juga buat sarannya, saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin memperbaikinya. Banyak yang bilang ini lucu ,padahal saya gak ada niat bikin comedy tapi kalau readers sekalian malah suka, saya hanya bisa bersyukur. Semoga kalian tetep bisa menikmati cerita ini . untuk chap selanjutnya , saya akan berusaha publish di hari jadi saya tanggal 6 nanti ^^ bersamaan dengan fic King of My Heart juga.

Sekali lagi makasih buat yang sudah nyempetin review kemarin dan jangan bosen untuk tetep ngasih review kalian ne? Maaf gak bisa di sebutin satu-satu.

sampe ketemu di chap selanjutnya chingu..

Keep love KYUMIN

Sorry for typo(s)

Last, mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

Hot Love Like Ramen

Author : Queenshi137

Main Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And Other (temukan sendiri ne?)

Disclaimer : All cast belong to God . meski author pengen memiliki dan nyimpen Sungmin oppa di kamar XD.

Warning EYD tak sesuai.

Rate : M

Summary : Heechul bahkan sudah menyewa 2 pasangan untuk bercinta di depan kyuhyun,tapi tetap saja nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari si Little Cho. Akankah Heechul dan sang umma menyerah menjalankan misi menyembuhkan terhadap Kyuhyun?

* * *

Setelah menempuh waktu perjalanan 15 menit dengan berjalan kaki. Akhirnya Sungmin berhenti tepat di sebuah taman kanak-kanak yang nampak sudah sepi. Mungkin sudah banyak anak yang dijemput oleh orang tuanya. Mata foxy Sungmin menangkap dua sosok namja cilik yang tengah duduk di sebuah ayunan kayu . bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum melihat tingkah dua bocah yang tengah asik bermain tersebut. Ia Perlahan melangkah mendekat ke arah bocah kembar yang belum genap berumur 4 itu .

"Minho-ah ..Taemin-ah ... " ujar Sungmin dengan senyum yang masih setia terlukis di wajah mulusnya. Tergelak kecil melihat ekspresi terkejut sekaligus berbinar dari malaikat-malaikat imut di hadapannya.

"UMMA ! "

"YAK ! sudah ku katakan jangan panggil Hyung umma. Kalian ini benar-benar bandel." Dua bocah kembar itu terkikik melihat Sungmin yang tengah mengerucut imut. Berpose layaknya remaja yang gagal berkencan. kedua bocah kembar itu memang akan memanggil Sungmin umma jika sedang kesal atau ingin bermanja-manja ria.

"habis hyungie lamaa~. Tetem mau puyang cekalang ! " si bungsu Taemin menghentak-hentakan kakinya pertanda kesal. Matanya memerah menahan tangis.

"aigoo.. mianhae Taeminie. Hyung tadi masih ada urusan. Sebagai permintaan maaf ,Hyung akan membagi Lollipop milik hyung, otthe? " Sungmin tau pasti jika penawarannya tak akan ditolak oleh duo kembar tersebut. Dan benar saja, Taemin terlihat mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Membuat helaian rambut namja mungil itu naik turun seiring gerak kepalanya.

Setelah memberi masing-masing satu lollipop pada kakak-adik tersebut. Sungmin menggandeng mereka di kedua sisi-nya. Berceloteh sepanjang jalan dengan senyum yang selalu tersungging di bibir ke-tiganya.

Hangeng tersenyum melihat tiga namja imut itu memasuki kedai Ramen miliknya.

"sudah pulang eoh? " Taemin dan Minho melepas genggaman Sungmin dan berlari memeluk Hangeng.

"Appa~~ !" Hangeng terkekeh lalu berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan sang anak.

"waeyo hem? apa Sungmin nakal lagi ? " sungmin berdecak sebal. Tak terima dengan tuduhan sang hyung.

"yang ada mereka yang nakal hyung. Mereka memanggilku umma lagi~" sungmin merengek pada namja yang sudah ia anggap kakak itu. melancarkan jurus puppy eyesnya.

"benarkah? Aigoo.. kalau begitu bagaimana kalau Appa menikah dengan Sungmin hyung saja. Agar kalian bisa memanggilnya umma setiap hari. Otthe? " Hangeng menatap Temin dan Minho yang tengah asik menjilat lollipop pemberian Sungmin.

"ANDWAE ! " Taemin, Minho dan Sungmin menggeleng tak setuju.

"shileo appa ! kayau appa menitah denan min hyung,Nanti appa atan mengulungnya dikamal. Potoknya Min hyung punya tetem dan minnie !" si sulung Minho memprotes sang appa. Ia dan sang adik memang tak mengijinkan sang appa menikah dengan Sungmin karena takut Hangeng akan merebut Sungmin dari tangan mereka seperti cerita Zelo-teman sekelas mereka yang tak bisa bebas bermain dengan ibu barunya karena sang appa sibuk berbulan madu. Sedangkan Hangeng yang tau bagaimana posesifnya kedua bocah itu sering kali menggoda mereka dengan mengatakan akan menikahi Sungmin.

"hahaha, kalian ini. Cha, ganti baju lalu segera makan." Kedua bocah tersebut mengangkat sebelah tangannya,membuat pose layaknya prajurit yang menberikan penghormatan pada sang komandan.

"allaceo appa ! " sungmin terkikik menyaksikan Taemin dan Minho berlari memasuki ruangan penghubung kedai dengan rumah mereka.

"anak-anakmu selalu bisa membuatku tertawa hyung-ah " Hangeng beralih menatap Sungmin.

"sayangnya mereka tumbuh tanpa seorang umma" ujar Hangeng lirih. Sungmin berjalan mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Hangeng.

"apa kau masih mencintai umma mereka hyung?" Hangeng menggeleng. Mengelus surai Sungmin yang tengah memeluknya.

"aku bahkan tak pernah mencintainya min. "ujarnya lirih.

Hangeng memang tak pernah mencintai wanita yang melahirkan Taemin dan Minho. Mereka menikah karena sebuah perjodohan yang diatur keluarga. malam pertama mereka terjadi karena umma Hangeng memberikannya obat perangsang. Setelah kejadian itu, Hangeng tak pernah lagi menyentuh wanita yang berstatus istri sah-nya itu. Satu-satunya hal yang ia syukuri adalah hadirnya kedua malaikat mungil tersebut. Tapi setelah keduanya lahir, sang istri dengan tega menguras habis harta keluarganya dan pergi dengan laki-laki lain. Bukan hanya itu, wanita tersebut juga membakar rumah kedua orang tua Hangeng hingga menyebabkan kematian keduanya. Beruntung Hangeng masih memiliki Taemin dan Minho yang menjadi pelipur lara. Beberapa bulan setelahnya ia memutuskan membuka kedai ramen dan menyewa sebuah rumah sederhana. Hingga suatu malam ia bertemu dengan Sungmin yang tengah meringkuk kedinginan di tengah derasnya hujan di depan kedai miliknya, Karena merasa kasian, akhirnya ia menawarka sungmin untuk tinggal bersama mereka.

"jangan sedih hyung. Kau masih punya kami. Walau tetem dan minnie tidak mengenal sosok umma-nya, tapi kau adalah appa sekaligus umma yang baik untuk mereka. Aku bangga padamu hyung" Sungmin memang sangat mengagumi sosok namja yang telah mengijinkannya tinggal bersama mereka selama tiga tahun ini. Bahkan Hangeng menganggapnya layaknya adik kandung. Jarang sekali ada orang sebaik itu di jaman serba uang ini. Bersyukur setidaknya hidupnya tak seburuk sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tergesa-gesa membuka laptopnya setelah menerima sebuah e-mail yang berisi video dari Kim Ryeowook beberapa menit yang lalu. Matanya memicing menyaksikan seorang namja yang tengah berjalan sambil menggerutu memasuki sebuah toko candy. Beberapa menit kemudian keluar dengan cara berjalan yang sesekali melompat-lompat kecil sambil tersenyum imut.

"kyaaaaaa! Kau manis sekali ming ! kekeke~ " Kyuhyun berteriak histeris layaknya seorang Fan boy. Tak perduli jika ada bawahannya yang menyaksikan tingkah konyolnya itu.

Kyuhyun kembali menyimak layar laptopnya. Mengernyit tak suka ketika melihat tingkah dua namja cilik yang selalu mendapat perhatian dari Sungmin.

"apa-apaan bocah kembar itu he? Jangan panggil sungminku dengan umma ! aiss..jinjja ! " jangan heran, melihat video seperti ini memang sudah menjadi rutinitasnya sehari-hari. Tak salah ia memilih Ryeowook untuk menjalankan misi rahasia ini. Namja yang gemar memasak itu selalu mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik. Mungkin sekali-kali ia akan membiarkan Ryeowook berkencan dengan Yesung seharian penuh sebagai hadiah.

Diamatinya kembali sang pujaan hati yang tengah berjalan dengan riang bersama bocah-bocah yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu. mendelik tak suka ketika mendengar perkataan Hangeng yang ingin menikahi Sungmin.

"ANDWAE ! China oleng itu tak boleh menikahi sungmin. Tidak tidak, aku harus berbuat sesuatu" dengan panik Kyuhyun mencari kontak orang yang saat ini bisa membantunya.

"yeoboseyo ! wookie ottokhae? Apa yang harus ku lakukan. China oleng itu ingin menikahi sungmin ! ini tidak boleh terjadi ! " Kyuhyun berbicara layaknya orang yang sedang kerasukan lengkap dengan tingkahnya yang sedari tadi mondar-mandi di ruangan pribadinya.

"pabbo ! makanya cepat temui sungmin dan nyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Bukan hanya datang seminggu sekali seperti selama ini " Ryeowook benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan tingkah Kyuhyun ysng terkesan lamban dan jadul. menyuruhnya menjadi mata-mata dan memberikan semua benda-benda yang ingin di beli sungmin dengan Cuma-Cuma selama setahun ini. Bukan hanya itu, Kyuhyun juga akan selalu datang ke Ilsan pada sabtu sore untuk memantau sungmin dari jauh dan pulang kembali ke Seoul pada minggu malamnya.

"aku tak bisa wookie. A-ku ..aku gugup jika berhadapan dengannya. Aku takut kehilangan kendali. Aigoo.. bagaimana ini wookie. Jebal, tolong aku." Ryeowook menghela nafas mendengar ucapan lirih Kyuhyun.

"sabtu ini kita akan melakukan yang sedikit berbeda. Jadi persiapkan dirimu Cho ! dan jika bisa ,mintalah Donghae hyung untuk menggantikanmu beberapa hari. " ujarnya mantap. Tak melihat Disebrang sana kyuhyun nampak manggut-manggut.

"baiklah wookie. Apapun asal China oleng itu tak bisa menikahi sungminku." Sebenarnya saat ini Ryeowook tengah menahan tawa. Rencananya membuat Kyuhyun cemburu berhasil. Ia memang sengaja hanya merekam sampai Hangeng yang berujar ingin menikahi Sungmin. Melewatkan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi setelahnya. Hitung-hitung membuat Kyuhyun maju satu langkah dalam mengejar cinta Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin wookie? " Kyuhyun kembali mematut tampilannya dicermin. Tak menyangka jika rencana Ryeowook mengharuskannya memakai penyamaran sebagai kakek-kakek tua seperti ini. Dipegangnya jenggot yang ia kenakan, agak geli juga melihat benda itu menempel di wajah tampannya.

"tentu saja. Memangnya kau mau Sungmin menikah dengan Appa bocah kembar itu he?" Ryeowook mendelik pada kyuhyun. berusaha membuat sepupunya itu takut.

"mwo? ANDWAE ! apa yang kau katakan Kim Ryeowook? Tarik ucapanmu itu! " Ryeowook mengedikkan bahu pertanda tak perduli. Berjalan ke lemari untuk mengambil pakaian yang biasa ia gunakan untuk memantau Sungmin. 'lagi-lagi harus memakai baju yeoja,aiss menyusahkan sekali' gerutunya.

At Kedai Ramen..

"kau yakin wook? " Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook kini tengah berada di sisi kiri kedai yang ditumbuhi sebatang pohon besar. Bersembunyi disana layaknya seorang yang hendak mencuri.

"tentu ! cepat sana masuk. Lakukan seperti yang ku katakan " Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. terkikik melihat penampilan sepupu evilnya itu .

KLINING~ (anggap suara belnya gitu ne?)

"selamat datang~~ " Sungmin tersenyum ramah menyambut pelanggan yang masuk.

Kyuhyun POV

"selamat datang~~" Sungmin tersenyum ramah padaku.

Aigoo..siapapun tolong aku. Lututku terasa sangan lemas , kyaaaaaaaaa neomu kyeopta !

Ku lihat ia mengernyit heran. 'ehem' aku berdehem untuk menghilangkan kegugupanku.

"kakek mau makan ?" ia berjalan mendekat kearahku. Oh my God Sun ! jantungku berdetak cepat sekali. Otthokhae? Help me !

"emh.. a-nu..a-ku.." Shit ! ada apa dengan bibirku ini? Kenapa rasanya susah sekali bicara dengannya, padahal sudah satu tahun aku memperhatikannya.

Kulihat dia tersenyum-lagi. Ahhh.. inilah yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya, selain indah, dia juga baik dan tentu saja errrr-montok . kekeke~

"kakek pasti baru pertama kali kesini. Geurae, mari min antar ke meja kosong yang disana" OMO ! dia menggenggam tanganku. Bisa kurasakan halus kulitnya itu ketika Sungmin menuntunku. Aigoo.. tangannya saja halus, bagaimana dengan bagian tubuhnya yang lain ? ais..apa yang kau pikirkan Cho Kyuhyun ! jangan sampai 'Little Cho' bangun karena fantasi liarmu itu. ah, aku harus melakukan apa yang Ryeowook katakan tadi. Baiklah , Hwaiting Kyu !

Kyuhyun POV End

"emm..siapa nama mu anak muda ? " Kyuhyun merubah suaranya agar tak mencurigakan. Untungnya tadi ia sempat berlatih dengan Ryeowook.

"Sungmin. Lee Sungmin" ujar Sungmin ramah. " baiklah, min akan mengambilkan kakek seporsi Ramen kami. Mohon tunggu sebentar " ucapnya sopan lalu berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Beberapa menit kemudian

"silahkan dinikmati ~ " Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah imut namja incarannya tersebut.

"bisakah kau menemaniku makan? " Sungmin sedikit mengeryitkan dahi, namun kemudian duduk di depan Kyuhyun.

" aku mencari rumah cucu ku disekitar sini. Tapi ternyata ia sudah pindah. " Kyuhyun memasang tampang semelas mungkin.

"kalau boleh tau, kakek tinggal dimana ?" Sungmin merasa iba dengan kakek dihadapannya. Jika di lihat dari tampangnya, Sungmin yakin kakek ini bukan berasal dari Ilsan.

"Seoul...anak ku sudah lama meninggal. Setahun kemudian, aku tau jika ia memiliki anak di luar nikah. Tapi aku baru tau lebih jelas kalau ia ada di Ilsan" 'bagus kyu, kau sudah pintar berbohong sekarang. Aigoo..maafkan aku ming' batin Kyuhyun.

Sungmin semakin merasa iba. Ia juga dulu merasakan bagaimana hidup sebatang kara. Rasanya sepi dan menyakitkan.

Sungmin beralih mengambil tempat disamping Kyuhyun. "lalu apakah setelah ini kakek akan kembali ke Seoul?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng " aku masih merasa lelah Sungmin-ah, mungkin aku akan mencari sebuah penginapan."

Sungmin menggenggam tangan kiri kakek palsu tersebut. Membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget, untung ia bisa menguasai dirinya agar tak tampak mencurigakan dihadapan Sungmin. "apa kakek mau tinggal disini? Aku bisa membagi kamarku dengan Kakek" ucap sungmin mantap.

Seandainya sedang tidak menyamar, Kyuhyun pasti akan melompat-lompat histeris karena akan sekamar dengan sang pujaan hati. Mimpi apa dia semalam bisa mendapat kesempatan seperti ini, bahkan ia dan Ryeowook tak pernah berfikir kejadian ini akan terjadi. Mereka hanya berharap Sungmin menampungnya di kamar tamu. Tapi sekarang ? dia akan sekamar dengan Sungmin. Itu artinya ia akan tidur BERSAMA sungmin. Aigoo...

"bolehkah?" Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan rasa senangnya.

"tentu. Cha, kakek habiskan dulu ramennya, lalu akan min antar ke kamar. Min akan melayani tamu yang lain dulu ne? " setelah kepergian Sungmin, Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menghubungi Ryeowook yang masih ada di depan, mengisyaraktan agar ia pulang ke rumah yang mereka sewa saja karena rencana awal mereka membuahkan hasil.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari ke-dua Kyuhyun tinggal di rumah Hangeng. Dan selama itu, Semua rencana Kyuhyun untuk tidur BERDUA dengan Sungmin gagal total. GATOT ! kalian tau kenapa ? ternyata duo kembar itu juga tidur di kamar sungmin meski di ranjang yang berbeda. Yang lebih parah, Sungmin mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk menempati ranjangnya SENDIRI sementara dirinya tidur bersama Taemin dan Minho. Benar-benar sial . Kyuhyun bahkan sempat berfikir jika ini mungkin karma yang ia dapat karena selalu mengatai hyung cantiknya akan susah mendapat jodoh.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lelah, sedikit teringat dengan kejadian menjengkelkan semalam.

Flashback On

Kyuhyun sedang pura-pura membaca koran dikamarnya(read : kamar Sungmin) walau sebenarnya ia tengah memperhatikan Sungmi yang sedang menemani Taemin dan Minho belajar menggambar di ranjang duo kembar tersebut.

"hyung~ gambal tetem bagus tidak ?" Taemin menunjukan gambar yang ia buat.

"uwaa.. kau pintar sekali Taeminnie " ujar Sungmin sambil mencubit pipi gembil Taemin.

"kalau gambal minnie bagaimana hyung~~? " Minho seakan tak mau kalah dengan sang adik juga ikut menunjukan gambar se-ekor ayam yang ia buat.

"bagus minnie, kau tambah pintar saja" duo kakak-adik itu tersenyum lebar. Sungmin hyung-nya memang yang terbaik.

"kayau gitu, min hyung halus poppo tetem dan minnie hyung~ " Kyuhyun mendelik mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir mungil bocah menggemaskan itu.

"arraseo.. "

Chup~

Chup~

Kyuhyun meremas koran ditangannya. Demi tuhan ia tidak rela membagi bibir seksi sungmin untuk mencium orang lain selain dirinya, walaupun pada anak kecil sekalipun. Hatinya seolah terbakar melihat Sungmin mencium pipi si kembar.

"cha, saatnya kita mandi ! " ujar Sungmin riang, mengindahkan Kyuhyun yang tengah melotot kearah mereka.

"kalian akan mandi bersama ? " refleks Kyuhyun bertanya.

Sungmin mengangguk imut "ne, kami biasa melakukannya"

"ANDWAE !" Kyuhyun berteriak sambil melempar korannya asal. Membuat Sungmin dan si kembar memandangnya heran.

"boji tatit ? tenapa belteliak?" Taemin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. membuat Kyuhyun gelagapan harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin kan jika ia mengatakan bahwa ia cemburu. Apa kata Sungmin nanti?

"a-ah, ti-tidak. Boji hanya..hanya tidak suka melihat berita di koran itu. ya.. boji tidak suka melihat berita di koran itu." Kyuhyun berdoa dalam hati agar ketiga namja dihadapannya itu percaya. Bisa gawat kalau sampai ia ketahuan sekarang.

"ahh, begitu. Baiklah, kami permisi mandi dulu kek " Sungmin menggandeng Taemin dan Minho menuju kamar mandi yang terdapat di sisi luar kedai. (ingat kejadian awal kyuppa ketemu mommy? Nah disitu kamar mandinya)

Kyuhyun mendial nomor Ryeowook setelah merasa situasi cukup aman.

"Ya ! kenapa kau tak bilang jika mereka biasa mandi bertiga eoh ? kenapa aku bisa tak tau ? aisshh awas saja kau Kim ! " pip. Sambungan itu berakhir tanpa sempat membiarkan Ryeowook berbicara. #poor wookppa

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Mau di taruh dimana mukanya jika orang tau bahwa ia kalah dari seorang ah ahni, dari dua orang bocah yang bahkan masih duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak. Bukankah itu benar-benar memalukan?

Flashback Off

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menghela nafas frustasi mengingat hal menyebalkan itu. sama menyebalkan dengan pemandangan di hadapannya sekarang. Taemin dan Minho tengah bermain dengan Sungmin di halaman samping kedai. Sesekali mereka terlihat saling kejar-kejaran.

Minho sebenarnya tak suka dengan kehadiran Hareboji yang sedang menumpang di rumahnya itu, entahlah, ia merasa kakek tua itu memiliki maksud terselubung , apalagi sudah beberapa kali ia memperhatikan si kakek itu menatap Min hyung-nya. Kyuhyun pun juga merasa Minho tak menyukainya sejak awal karena bocah itu tak pernah mau dekat-dekat dengannya.

"Min hyung, endong ~~ " Minho merentangkan tangannya menghadap Sungmin, berharap sang hyung mau menggendongnya.

"eh? baiklah " Sungmin mendekat lalu menggendong Minho. Terkekeh geli merasakan halus surai Minho yang mengenai lehernya mengingat posisi bocah itu yang tengah menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sungmin dan kedua tangan yang juga melingkar erat di leher si bunny boy.

'aiss, bocah setan. Berani-beraninya dia melakukan itu. awas saja jika ia berani melakukan lebih' kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati sambil terus menatap Minho tajam. Minho yang merasa ditatap pun mengulas senyum yang lebih terlihat sebagai seringai. Ia melepas tangan kanannya yang melingkar di leher sungmin lalu beralih meletakkan telapak tangannya tepat di dada sebelah kanan sungmin. Posisinya yang tengah di gendong Sungmin di depan seperti ini benar-benar membantu bocah ini melancarkan aksinya.

Kyuhyun mengeram tertahan, matanya merah menahan amarah yang kapan saja siap meledak. Matanya semakin melotot melihat apa yang tengah di perbuat Minho.

PUK

PUK

PUK

Bocah itu kini tengah menepuk-nepuk dada montok sungmin sambil menyeringai kearah Kyuhyun. Sungmin sendiri tak sadar dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan evilMinho karna dirinya tengah sibuk menenangkan Taemin yang tengah merajuk karena tak digendong Sungmin.

"YA ! BOCAH KURANG AJAR ! MATI KAU !" cukup sudah usahanya menahan emosi sedari tadi. Bagaimana ia bisa diam melihat seorang bocah memegang dada namja yang ia puja sementara ia sendiri belum pernah memegangnya. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat bermaksud melepaskan tubuh Minho dari tubuh Sungmin dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat. Sementara Sungmin dan Taemin yang tidak mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun berteriak hanya bisa menyaksikan tubuh kakek itu semakin dekat menghampiri mereka dengan tatapan marah, sedikit lagi Kyuhyun berhasil mencengkram lengan Minho jika saja tak ada sosok yeoja mungil yang menariknya.

"YA ! siapa kau ? LEPASKAN ! LEPASKAN AKU " Kyuhyun meronta dalam dekapan yeoja mungil yang terlihat kesusahan menahan gerak Kyuhyun.

"hiks. Boji w-wae? huweeee... tetem tatut ~ " Sungmin menurunkan Minho dari gendongannya dan beralih memeluk tubuh Taemin yang kini menangis.

" Nuguya ? dan kakek kenapa ? " Sungmin bertanya sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung sempit Taemin untuk menenangkan balita itu.

"mianhae ! mianhae ! kakek ini adalah pasien dirumah sakit jiwa ! saya akan membawanya kembali. Mian jika merepotkan oppa." Yeoja itu berusaha menyeret tangan Kyuhyun menjauh. tak lupa menunduk pada Sungmin sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf.

"YA ! YA ! YA ! LEPASKAN ! SIAPA YANG GILA EOH ! AWAS KAU BOCAH TENGIK ! TUNGGU PEMBALASANKU ! "

Tbc

* * *

Annyeong #lambai2

Ni chap 3 dah dateng chingudeul . moga suka ya^^ (dateng lbh awal takutx besok gak sempet krn ngumpul brg temen)

Makasih yang udah ngasih review di chap kemaren. Dan makasih juga saran2nya, saya akan berusaha.

Yang minta dibanyakin KyuMin moment, mianhae saya belum bisa mengabulkan karena kepentingan jalan cerita. Jadi sabar aja ne, kan kyuppa sendiri baru berani nongol langsung di depan mingppa ,so belum ada kontak yang intens.

Banyak yang nanya apa 2min itu anakx ming dan apakah ff ni jadi M-preg, Soal 2min, udah kejawab lewat chap ni kan? Dan soal ff ni M-preg atau enggak, saya belum bisa ngasitau dulu hohoho #smirk , yang jelas ni YAOI !

Saya udah berusaha bkin chap ini sepanjang mungkin(kalo kepanjangan takutnya pada bosen), so sebagai imbalan saya minta review kalian nde? Kekeke~

Saya juga mau minta maaf, mungkin chap selanjutnya gak akan secepet sebelumnya. Saya ada urusan di dunia nyata, mungkin 4 hari atau seminggu lagi baru bisa update. Kalo kelamaan ,tolong tegur saya ne? Lewat PM jg bs, soalnya biasanya saya suka lupa update kalau udah keasyikan ngerjain hal di dunia nyata (apaan sih, gak penting thorr)

Okelah , saya tau cuap2 saya udah kebanyakan.

Saranghae readers sekalian !

Mian for Typo(s)

Give your review please...


	4. Chapter 4

Hot Love Like Ramen

Author : Queenshi137

Main Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And Other (temukan sendiri ne?)

Disclaimer : All cast belong to God . meski author pengen memiliki dan nyimpen Sungmin oppa di kamar XD.

Warning EYD tak sesuai.

Rate : M

Summary : Heechul bahkan sudah menyewa 2 pasangan untuk bercinta di depan kyuhyun,tapi tetap saja nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari si Little Cho. Akankah Heechul dan sang umma menyerah menjalankan misi menyembuhkan Kyuhyun?

Ini sudah dua minggu sejak insiden memalukan yang terjadi di Ilsan, dan Kyuhyun hari itu juga dipulangkan secara paksa oleh Ryeowook dengan meminta bantuan Donghae. Selama ini ia memang tak tau bagaimana interaksi yang dilakukan 2min dengan Sungminnya karena Ryeowook juga jarang memberikannya video , ia hanya melaporkan kegiatan dan benda apa saja yang di inginkan namja kelinci itu. Kyuhyun sendiri yang setiap sabtu-minggu datang ke Ilsan hanya memandang Sungmin dari jauh. Yang ia tau hanya 2min yang begitu manja pada Sungmin dan kerap kali memanggilnya eomma. Selama dua minggu inipun ia terus saja uring-uringan pada Ryeowook dan Donghae namun bukannya kalimat semangat yang di dapat malah cibiran yang ia proleh.

"siapa suruh kau lamban. Satu tahun itu lamaaa sekali untuk pendekatan Cho ! kau bahkan lebih lambat dari Ddangkoma yesung hyung ! memalukan !"

Kalimat itulah yang selalu terngiang ditelinga Kyuhyun. ia sendiri menyadari jika dirinya memang lamban dalam mendapatkan Sungmin namun itu buka kemauannya, tubuhnyalah yang selalu tak bisa di ajak kompromi ketika berdekatan dengan Sungmin. Asal tau saja, ia akan tergagap setiap kali ingin berhadapan dengan namja incarannya itu,lidahnya kelu dan yang lebih ekstrim adalah 'little Cho'nya yang akan selalu bereaksi. Tak lucu kan jika ia menemui Sungmin dengan Gundukan di celananya? Itulah mengapa saat itu ia menyamar menjadi kakek tua, posisi berjalannya yang sedikit bungkuk setidaknya dapat menyamarkan gundukan itu.

"hah~~ " Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas berat. Kepalanya semakin pening saja memikirkan namja pemilik foxy eyes itu, ditambah dengan beberapa pekerjaan kantor yang akhir-akhir ini kian menumpuk. Kyuhyun lelah hati dan fisik.

"masih memikirkan Sungmin hem? mana Cho Kyuhyun yang sering memenangkan tender besar dan mengalahkan pesaing-pesaingnya eoh? Menakhlukan hayi seorang namja pun kau kalah." Kyuhyun memutar kursi kebesarannya ke arah asal suara karena memang posisinya tadi membelakangi pintu dan tengah memandang keramaian kota seoul dari ruangannya yang berada lantai 13.

"bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu hyung?" Kyuhyun menatap sinis Donghae yang kini sudah duduk dihadapannya.

"kau saja yang tak mendengarnya karena asyik melamun kyu !" Donghae memang sudah sedari tadi mengetuk pintu ruanagn Kyuhyun, namun karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban,ia memutuskan langsung masuk saja.

"hyung~~ ottokhae?" Donghae berdecak, beginilah Kyuhyun jika menyangkut Sungmin,kekanakan !

"hanya kau yang tau jawabannya Kyu..sedikit susah memang mengingat jarak kalian. "

BRAKK

" sebenarnya aku punya satu solusi untuk itu hyung ! ide brilian yang ku pikirkan selama seminggu ini,kekeke~" Kyuhyun menggebrak meja kerjanya lalu terkekeh mengingat ide briliannya. Matanya menerawang lurus keatas seakan ada peta tak kasat mata disana. Lengkap dengan sebuah lampu yang menyala layaknya di komik-komik yang author sering baca.

.

.

.

.

Hangeng duduk di sofa biru itu. matanya melirik pada namja-namja yang ada di depannya, terlebih pada namja yang sedang duduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya itu. auranya menegaskan bahwa ia bukanlah orang yang bisa dipandang remeh. Sebenarnya agak jengah juga menunggu orang yang tengah mengundangnya itu bicara. Kemarin, seorang yeoja mungil datang dan memberikannya sebuah surat beserta undangan yang mengharuskannya berangkat ke seoul. Sungmin sendiri tak tau kemana ia pergi karena dalam surat itu tertulis bahwa ia tak boleh mengatakan pada Sungmin perihal undangan itu.

"Hangeng-ssi " Suara bass itu menyentak kesadaran Hangeng. Ia menatap namja itu dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"ne?" jawabnya datar.

"aku ingin membeli kedai ramen mu, dan akan menggantinya dengan kedai yang lebih besar di sini. Kau akan menerima uang penjualan kedai mu dan masih mendapat tempat baru secara cuma-cuma dariku. Bagaimana?" Namja dengan stelan jas dari perancang terkenal itu bicara dengan angkuhnya. Hangeng sendiri hanya dapat mengernyitkan dahi.

"aku tidak bisa " jawabnya masih dengan wajah datar yang mampu membuat namja disebrangnya mendengus tak suka.

"apa kau ingin fasilitas tambahan? Katakan saja Hangeng-ssi , aku akan memberikan apa yang kau mau."

"tidak, tidak. Lagi pula untuk apa anda memintaku pindah ke seoul? Aku nyaman di kota ku yang sekarang." Hangeng tak habis pikir dengan namja di depannya ini. Apakah ia salah satu pelanggan setia ramennya? Tapi apa tidak berlebihan memberikannya penawaran seperti itu?

" bagaimana kalau aku menaikan harganya menjadi 4 kali lipat?" Namja itu tak menyerah untuk membuat Hangeng menyetujui tawarannya.

"maaf tuan, tapi jawabanku tetap tidak." Tiga namja yang ada dihadapan Hangeng tampak gelisah. Sebenarnya yang gelisah hanya namja yang sedari tadi bicara itu, kedua rekannya hanya diam dan menyimak.

Namja tampan itu beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah Hangeng. Ekspresi wajahnya tak dapat di tebak. Hangeng dan dua namja lain di ruangan itu hanya mengeryit , mencoba menebak apa yang akan dilakukan namja tersebut.

SRET~

"aku mohon Hangeng hyung~~ terimalah tawaranku! " mata ketiga namja itu terbelalak menyaksikan namja itu berlutut di depan Hangeng yang masih terduduk ditempatnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah ! ck, apa ini yang kau sebut ide brilian heh? Berlutut di depan Hangeng hyung? Dasar idiot !" namja mungil yang sedari tadii diam kini mencibir pada namja yang ia panggil Kyuhyun itu.

"diamlah kau wookie! Aku sedang berusaha kau tau !" Ryeowook berdecak. Mengutuk betapa bodohnya namja berkulit pucat itu.

"sebenarnya ada apa ini? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, dan kenapa Kyuhyun-ssi harus berlutut begini?" Donghae berdehem membuat Hangeng menoleh padanya.

"begini Hangeng-ssi, sebenarnya Kyuhyun adalah..."

.

.

.

.

.

"begitulah Hyung..." Kyuhyun menundukan wajahnya setelah bercerita panjang lebar di depan Hangeng. Hancur sudah wibawanya sebagai seorang Direktur yang terkenal dingin dan tegas.

" Hah... kisahmu ini membuatku semakin bingung saja Kyuhyun-ah. Pantas selama ini aku merasa kedai ku selalu di awasi,ternyata memang benar. Dan soal kakek yang menginap tempo hari, aku benar-benar tak menyangka jika itu adalah kau yang menyamar. Tapi bagaimana pun ini menyangkut Sungmin yang sudah ku anggap dongsaeng ku sendiri, jadi aku tak bisa gegabah menyerahkannya pada namja yang bahkan baru aku kenal. " Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya mendengar ucapan Hangeng. Ia bingung bagaimana lagi harus meyakinkan namja China itu.

"tapi aku mencintainya dengan segenap raga ku hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun mantap. Hangeng yang mendengarnya hanya dapat tersenyum tipis, nyaris tak terlihat.

"dan kau tau dia namja kan? Yah walaupun tak dipungkiri banyak orang yang mengiranya seorang yeoja tapi dia adalah namja tulen. Maksudku, apa kau sadar dengan hubungan kalian?" Kyuhyun mengangguk lemas. Ia tau bahwa hubungan sesama jenis seperti ini memang tak lazim, terlebih untuk usianya yang sudah cukup matang. Di korea sendiri hubungan seperti ini memang ada walau jumlahnya tak sebanyak kaum normal, itupun kasusnya kebanyakan terjadi pada kalangan pelajar atau anak remaja yang tengah mencari jati diri.

"aku tau hyung, tapi aku mencintainya. Dan cintaku ini tak salah hyung, ia hadir dari lubuk hatiku dengan tulus. Tolonglah aku hyung, pindahlah ke seoul. Bukankah dengan pindah kesini taemin dan minho juga akan mendapatkan pendidikan yang jauh lebih baik? Kau mau yang terbaik untuk anak mu bukan?" Hangeng termenung, sedikit banyak ia menyetujui ucapan Kyuhyun. apalagi ini menyangkut masa depan anaknya, akan lebih mudah memang baginya untuk menyekolahkan si kembar itu di sekolah yang bagus dan bermutu.

"bagaimana hyung? Apa kau setuju? Tolonglah hyung, bahkan aku rela memohon-mohon seperti itu pada mu. Aku janji akan menjaga Sungmin sepenuh hati ku." Kyuhyun terus saja mendesak Hangeng yang nampak masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

HAH~~

Hangeng menghela nafas lalu menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

"Baiklah, tapi dengan syarat aku baru akan pindah kesini 1 bulan lagi. Itu bertepatan dengan kelulusan anak-anak ku sehingga Sungmin sendiri tak akan curiga dengan kepindahan yang mendadak ini, lagi pula aku masih harus menjelaskan masalah ini pelan-pelan padanya." Ujarnya tegas.

"baiklah hyung. Gomawo sudah menolong ku, tapi aku mohon jangan sampai Sungmin tau ini. Aku akan mengirimkan mobil box untuk mengangkut barang-barangmu nanti." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Akhirnya apa yang ia rencanakan berhasil. Dengan ini usahanya untuk mendapatkan Sungmin tentu akan semakin mudah.

"tapi kau tetap harus menceritakan ini nantinya Kyuhyun-ah. Sebuah hubungan harus dilandasi dengan kejujuran..."

.

.

.

Sungmin tersenyum getir memandang jalanan kota seoul dari balik kaca mobil. Ia akhirnya kembali ke kota yang dulu sempat ia tinggalkan. Kota yang menyimpan banyak kenangan pahit bagi dirinya. Awalnya ia tak ingin ikut dan memilih tinggal dengan Henry, namun mendengar rengekan 2min yang tak mau berpisah dengannya, ia pun luluh juga apalagi ia juga sebenarnya tak bisa meninggalkan kedua malaikat lucu itu. Hangeng sendiri menyambutnya dengan senyum sumringah. Apalagi mereka memang berencana membuka kedai baru disini, sehingga ia merasa masih perlu membantu hyungnya itu.

"kau kenapa min?" Hangeng yang tengah duduk disamping supir bertanya pada Sungmin yang duduk dibelakang dengan 2min.

"ah..Ani hyung. Aku hanya sedang melihat pemandangan jalan" ucapnya menyembunyikan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

Hangeng mengangguk. Lalu kembali menatap kedepan.

Sungmin sendiri kembali pada kegiatannya memandang keluar. Saat tak sengaja melihat seorang namja China yang berdiri di sebuah halte bus, ia jadi ingat pembicaraannya dengan Henry.

Flashback

"kau benar-benar akan pergi hyung?" Henry menatap dalam pada Sungmin. Mereka kini berada di sebuah cafe kecil untuk membicarakan masalah kepindahan Sungmin.

"tentu Henry-ah, aku tak mungki meninggalkan Hangeng hyung dan si kembar." Ujar Sungmin sembari meminum orange jus-nya.

"tapi bukankah kau tak ingin kembali ke seoul? Kalau kau pindah, kita jadi tak bisa sering bertemu lagi hyung.. aku pasti akan kesepian" Sungmin yang mendengarnya tersenyum. Namja imut di depannya ini memang sahabat dekatnya selain hyukie , sedikit banyak ia mengetahui perasaan Henry yang akan ditinggal olehnya.

"tapi bukan berarti kita tak bisa bertemu bukan? Aku masih bisa mengunjungi mu, begitupula sebaliknya. Kita juga masih bisa berkomunikasi lewat telpon bukan?"

"tapi..." Henry tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia sendiri bingung harus apa untuk membuat Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya.

"sudahlah Henry-ah. Jangan begini, aku jadi tak tega meninggalkan mu seperti ini. Harusnya kau mendukungku .." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedikit kesal karena sahabatnya itu tak memberikan semangat padanya.

"baiklah. Aku mengijinkanmu pergi tapi ingat kau harus selalu menghubungi ku. Aku juga akan menelpon mu setiap malam " Sungmin tergelak mendengar nada protektif Henry.

"kau ini seperti memperingatkan kekasihmu saja.."

"pokoknya kau harus terus menghubungi ku. Atau aku akan menyeretmu pulang saat itu juga "

Flashback off

Ssenyum Sungmin terkembang mengingat itu. sahabatnya itu benar-benar unik. Ia pasti akan sangat merindukan namja itu selama di seoul nanti.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini tepat seminggu Sungmin berada di seoul. Kedai yang di buka Hangeng pun nyatanya adalah sebuah restoran yang cukup besar. Dekorasinya indah walaupun unsur tradisionalnya terasa kental. Hari ini ia berpakaian rapi karena Hangeng mnyuruhnya menemui orang yang menjadi patner bisnis Hangeng karena namja China tersebut tengah mengurus masalah sekolah baru 2min.

Sungmin duduk di ruangan Hangeng yang ada di lantai dua restoran. Tak lama seorang namja tampan muncul dan mengenalkan dirinya sebagai investor di restoran ini.

"selamat datang tuan Cho. Hyung ku sedang ada urusan jadi aku yang menggantikannya. Mengenai perincian laba mengenai restoran ini, hyung ku sudah membuatkan perinciannya. Silahkan dilihat." Namja tersebut mengambil kertas yang disodorkan padanya walau sebenarnya dirinya sesekali mencuri pandang pada namja imut tersebut.

"em Sungmin-ah, bisakah kau menjelaskan yang ini?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya ketika namja tersebut menyebutnya tanpa embel-embel –ssi tapi ia berfikir mungkin orang ini tak menyukai suasana canggung sehingga ia tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

Sungmin berjalan ke arah namja yang duduk di hadapannya. Mereka sebelumnya di pisahkan oleh meja kerja Hangeng.

HUP

"eh?" Sungmin mengerjab beberapa kali. Tentu saja ia kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan namja tersebut yang tiba-tiba menariknya hingga terduduk di pangkuan namja tampan itu. dirinya masih saja menatap intens pada hazel yang seolah menariknya masuk lebih dalam kalau saja sebuah suara yang mirip desahan dari namja tampan itu.

"ahh~~"

"eh?" Sungmin mengerjab lagi. Apa tadi itu suara desahan ? siapa?

"uhhh~~" Sungmin yang tadinya berinisiatif untuk beranjak malah mendapati namja yang tadi memangkunya itu kini mendesah dengan mata terpejam nikmat.

"G-gwenchana? Tuan Cho?" Kyuhyun membuka matanya lalu menatap Sungmin dalam. hasratnya membumbung tinggi akibat gesekan antara bagian private-nya dengan butt sungmin.

"sa-sakit min " nada suara kyuhyun terdengar bergetar. Sungmin sendiri mengira bahwa getaran itu di akibatkan rasa sakit yang tengah mendera namja tampan itu. jika saja Sungmin tau jika itu disebabkan oleh hasrat Kyuhyun yang tak dapat terbendung, mungkin namja manis itu sudah melarikan diri dari tadi.

"m-wo? Sakit? Yang mana tuan Cho? Apa anda memiliki riwayat penyakit parah?"

"appo ! 'itu' ku sakit min" Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya tak mengerti.

" itu apa? Bicaralah yang jelas "

" adik kecilku sakit min. Junior ku " rintihan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin melotot. Jika yang sakit adalah kepala atau perut, mungkin ia masih mempunyai obatnya dan sedikit banyak bisa membantu mengurangi sakitnya. Tapi kalau yang itu? dia benar-benar tak tau..

"mwo? la-lalu harus bagaimana tuan Cho? Anda pasti merasa kesakitan nde"

"buka min. Keluarkan dia. Rasanya sesak." Sungmin yang dasarnya memang tak mempunyai perasaan curiga menurut saja. Sedari tadi yang ada di pikirannya hanya bagaimana mengurangi rasa sakit patner bisnis hyungnya itu.

Diarahkannya kedua tangannya ke bagian bawah Kyuhyun. pantas saja sakit, benda itu ternyata telah menggembung maksimal. Posisi Sungmin yang sudah beranjak dari pangkuan Kyuhyun dan kini berjongkok di depan namja pecinta game itu tentu saja membuat pandangan Kyuhyun makin diselimuti kabut nafsu.

SRET~~

Sungmin membuka zipper Kyuhyun dan benar saja, benda itu mengacung dengan tegaknya layaknya meriam yang siap menembakan rudalnya. Sungmin menelan ludah gugup. Miliknya jelas kalah jauh dengan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Benda itu terlihat sangat besar, keras,memerah dan berotot. Sedikit banyak ia iri juga karena miliknya tak segemuk milik namja didepannya itu.

"pegang dia min~" Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya lemas. Padahal tadi ia hanya bergesekan dengan butt Sungmin, lalu kenapa rasanya seperti sudah bercinta dengan puluhan ronde?

"MWO? "

"lakukan saja ming 1 rasanya sakit sekali , jebal~~" Sungmin makin panik mendengar rintihan itu. tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun menggenggam benda besar itu dengan dua tangannya. Hanya sebatas menggenggam tanpa gerakan dan tekanan sedikit pun, namun..

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

CROOTTTTTTT

Sungmin mendelik. Benda besar itu tiba-tiba menyemburkan cairan kental yang sangat banyak. Sebagian malah meluber ditangannya. Yang lebih parah adalah keadaan wajahnya yang basah mengkilap karena memang posisinya yang tengah berjongkok otomatis berhadapan langsung dengan benda itu. Sungmin hanya dapat mengerjab dan terdiam kaku. Bingung dengan keadaan ini. Matanya melirik Kyuhyun yang nampak terengah. Dadanya naik turun menandakan sang pemilik baru saja melakukan aktivitas berat yang menguras tenaga.

Tbc

Annyeong...

Mian update-nya terkesan lambat buat chap ini. Salahkan saja mood ama kesibukan aku yang seolah kompromi membuat saya gak bisa menyelesaikan bagian ini. Maaf klo banyak typo(s) soalnya ini tanpa di edit lagi. Gak sempet^^

Hari ni tgl 19 ne... kalau bener FFn jd ditutup, mungkin chap ini bisa di anggap salam perpisahan dari saya. Tapi moga2 aja gak jadi ditutup ...

Sayang banget kalo ia T.T

Makasih buat yangmau baca dan setia ma fict ini. Saya heran kebanyakan dari readers selalu coment ni ff kocak, tapi saya gak ada niat begitu loh padahal^^

Makasih support ma reviewnya. Semoga kita masih bisa ketemu di chap depan. Kalau ia, bakal ada kejutan untuk kalian semua #smirk

Jangan lupa tinggalin review ya^^

Gomawo, Annyeong...#lambai2


	5. Chapter 5

Hot Love Like Ramen

Author : Queenshi137

Main Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And Other (temukan sendiri ne?)

Disclaimer : All cast belong to God . meski author pengen memiliki dan nyimpen Sungmin oppa di kamar XD.

Warning EYD tak sesuai.

Rate : M

Summary : Heechul bahkan sudah menyewa 2 pasangan untuk bercinta di depan kyuhyun,tapi tetap saja nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari si Little Cho. Akankah Heechul dan sang umma menyerah menjalankan misi peyembuhan terhadap Kyuhyun?

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kini tengah berada di dalam kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya. Berdiri di depan sebuah cermin besar yang berada di pojok kamar mandi mewah itu. bayangan tubuh itu begitu sempurna terpantul dari sana. Kulit putih pucat juga Abs samar di perutnya nampak begitu mempesona. Turun kebawah, maka kalian akan melihat senjata masa depan yang begitu namja itu banggakan. Senjata yang membuatnya dapat merasakan nikmatnya surga dunia sekaligus merasakan frustasi akibat kejadian tempo hari.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mendengus. Frustasi dan rasa malu begitu melingkupinya kini. Bagaimana bisa namja jantan dan berstatus ULTIMATE SEME bisa begitu mudah mencapai klimaks tanpa sesuatu yang berarti? Dan yang lebih parah ia melakukannya dua kali. Garis bawahi DUA KALI !

Flashback On

Sungmin mendelik. Benda besar itu tiba-tiba menyemburkan cairan kental yang sangat banyak. Sebagian malah meluber ditangannya. Yang lebih parah adalah keadaan wajahnya yang basah mengkilap karena memang posisinya yang tengah berjongkok otomatis berhadapan langsung dengan benda itu. Sungmin hanya dapat mengerjab dan terdiam kaku. Bingung dengan keadaan ini. Matanya melirik Kyuhyun yang nampak terengah. Dadanya naik turun menandakan sang pemilik baru saja melakukan aktivitas berat yang menguras tenaga.

Kyuhyun meraup nafas rakus. Dadanya naik turun. Klimaksnya barusan benar-benar klimaks yang paling melelahkan sepanjang sejarah eksistensi Kyuhyun. Matanya terbuka kemudian beralih menatap namja mungil yang sedang berjongkok dibawahnya. Jangan lupakan wajah Sungmin yang mengkilap akibat semburan 'semen panas' Kyuhyun beberapa menit yang lalu juga mata namja mungil itu yang masih setia mengerjab. Sorot mata bingung itu malah terlihat sayu dimata Kyuhyun. makhluk di hadapannya ini benar-benar indah dan seksi-batin Kyuhyun.

lama mereka saling memandang. Hingga suara Sungmin memecah atmosfer panas yang melingkupi mereka berdua.

"em, Kyuhyun-ssi. K-kau baik-baik saja kan? " pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir seksi itu justru membuat seringai di wajah Kyuhyun kian mengembang. Entah memang polos atau memang sedikit bodoh(mian oppa^^). Bukannya mengkhawatirkan keselamatan dirinya sendiri, ia malah menanyakan keadaan namja mesum yang dengan seenak juniornya menyemburkan cairan cinta diwajah mulusnya.

" aku memang akan selalu begini min" Kyuhyun mencoba memasang wajah semelas mungkin. Tanpa Sungmin ketahui sebuah ide mesum tengah berputar-putar di kepala Kyuhyun.

"be-benarkah? Lalu apa kau sudah kedokter Kyuhyun-ssi?" Sungmin bertanya dengan posisi yang masih sama. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mulai gelisah melihat tanda-tanda kebangkitan 'Little Cho' yang memang belum kembali ke sarangnya. Pasalnya senjata itu masih menyembul dari celana Kyuhyun yang memang masih terbuka. Coba bayangkan bagaimana intimnya atmosfer di antara dua namja tersebut.

" dia tak butuh dokter min. Ia butuh lidah lembutmu dan tentu saja sarangnya"

" eh?"

" a-ah. Ma-maksud ku dia baik-baik saja sekarang meski kadang ia akan bangkit seperti itu" Kyuhyun merutuki bibirnya yang hampir kelepasan.

"ah, syukurlah. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu untuk membersihkan wajah ini tuan Cho" Sungmin baru saja hendak berdiri ketika Kyuhyun dengan reflek memajukan pinggangnya hingga benda pusaka besar itu masuk kedalam rongga hangat Sungmin. Niat Kyuhyun sebenarnya hanya ingin mencegah kepergian Sungmin, namun entah mengapa juniornya justru bertabrakan dengan mulut Sungmin dan sukses masuk kedalamnya. Sungmin sendiri terkejut dan hampir tersendak dengan kehadiran benda itu. saking kagetnya dan mungkin karena ini baru pertama kalinya ia berada dalam situasi seperti ini, Sungmin berusaha untuk berteriak, namun karena benda itu memenuhi rongga mulutnya sehingga bukan suara yang keluar namun sebuah dengungan yang membuat rongga mulut itu seolah bergetar.

Kyuhyun sendiri kembali merasakan friksi kenikmatan yang lain. padahal kali ini ia benar-benar tak sengaja memajukan pinggangnya. Semua murni karena refleks saat melihat Sungmin yang akan bangkit meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun tak menyangka Mulut Sungmin akan sehangat dan senikmat ini. Kyuhyun begitu terlena dengan suasana diam ini hingga ia lupa mempraktekan sesuatu yang biasa ia bayangkan ketika mengingat Sungmin. Pasalnya benda itu kini hanya sekedar masuk tanpa melakukan gerakan sedikit pun.

Tiba-tiba alis Kyuhyun mengernyit, bibir tebalnya ia gigit sedemikian rupa.

"MINNNNNNNNNNN !"

"HMPPPTTTTTTTTT"

Flashback Off

Ya, ketika gerakan refleksnya membuat si Little Cho masuk dalam mulut Sungmin, ia kembali mengeluarkan lahar panasnya untuk kedua kali dan membuat Sungmin menelan setengahnya dan mengalami mual selama 2 jam saat itu, jangan lupakan juga air mata yang menetes dari Foxy bening itu. Kyuhyun sendiri langsung panik menenangkan dan meminta maaf pada Sungmin, dan karna kepolosan kelinci manis itu yang memang gak ketulungan, ia pun dengan gampangnya memaafkan Kyuhyun.

PLAKK

Kyuhyun memukul pelan junior yang menggantung di sela selangkangannya itu. gerakannya seolah menampar senjata kebanggaannya itu. ia merutuki bagaimana bisa ia keluar dengan begitu GAMPANG dan CEPAT.

"dasar bodoh. Bagaimana kau bisa keluar secepat itu eoh? Kau membuatku malu ! bagaimana jika kita nanti bertemu dengan sangkarmu yang sebenarnya ? Bisa-bisa kau membuat kelinci manisku itu tak puas. Hah~ kau ini maunya apa heh?" Kyuhyun bicara dengan benda berotot itu seolah sedang berbicara dengan benda yang memiliki nyawa(?).

"tapi dia memang menakjubkan bukan? Ahh... rasanya nikmat dan juga panas, kekeke~. Apalagi ketika kau masuk dalam mulutnya yang hangat dan seksi itu. rasanya benar-benar.. uggghh~"

CROOOOOOOTTTTTTT

" hah..hah..hah...YA ! kenapa kau keluar lagi ? bahkan aku hanya membayangkannya saja ! AARRRGGGGGG!" cairannya kembali menyembur dan membasahi cermin di hadapannya.

PLAKK

" Aww~~! Appo !" Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan dengan ulahnya sendiri yang kembali memukul si Little Cho karena jengkel.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chullie-ah, umma ada ide baru sayang~" umma Cho menghampiri Heechul yang tengah sibuk dengan nail art-nya. Satu kakinya ia topangkan pada meja putih di ruangan pribadinya. Ya, kini mereka memang tengah berada di butiknya dan sang umma.

"ck, aku malas umma. Paling-paling kita gagal lagi" ucapnya malas.

PLETAKK

"anak kurang ajar ! setidaknya berusahalah lebih giat lagi. Kau lupa dengan Hawai eoh?" Heechul yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia memang menginginkan hadiah itu pada awalnya. tapi setelah semua usahanya gagal, ia benar-benar kehilangan mood. Sang adik bagai batu karang yang tak sedikitpun bergeming meski diterjang ombak besar.

"percuma umma ! si Cho itu sudah belok, susah di luruskan"

"YA ! kau juga seorang Cho jika kau lupa anak bodoh ! ayo, ikut umma, kita akan pergi kesuatu tempat." Senyum misterius di wajah umma Cho sedikit membuat Heechull bergidik. Ia yakin ummanya tengah menyiapkan sesuatu yang tak kalah gila dari rencana mereka sebelumnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian dua orang beda gender namun sama-sama cantik ini tengah duduk di sebuah ruangan dengan sebuah layar monitor yang menampilkan ruangan yang sama, serba putih.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan tergesa di sebuah lorong rumah sakit. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia menerima telpon dari sang hyung bahwa umma mereka mengalami kecelakaan dan dirawat di rumah sakit. Tentu saja Kyuhyun panik, pasalnya ummanya itu sangat jarang dirawat di rumah sakit. Seketika kaki jenjang Kyuhyun berhenti di sebuah kamar dengan nomor 1137 yang di duga menjadi ruang rawat sang umma. Ditariknya kenop itu perlahan dan saat pintu itu terbuka, tubuhnya tertarik kedalam dengan begitu cepat. Matanya bahkan belum mengerjab ketika merasakan sakit di punggungnya akibat terhempas di ranjang putih itu. matanya yang terbuka menangkap beberapa sosok yeoja yang tengah mengenakan pakaian suster dengan belahan atas dan bawah yang begitu seksi. Kontan matanya membulat. Apalagi ketika dirasanya beberapa tangan yeoja itu menggerayangi tubuhnya dan mencoba melucuti pakaian yang sedang Kyuhyun kenakan.

Salah satu yeoja itu merangkak dan menindih perut Kyuhyun. dengan gerakan seduktif sang yeoja membuka pakaian suster yang ia kenakan dan gilanya ia sama sekali tak memakai Bra. Tentu saja gunung kembar yang di miliki yeoja tersebut menggantung dan terekspos jelas. Jika namja normal melihatnya, sudah pasti yeoja itu sudah habis digenjot dengan brutal, tapi Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya diam. Melihatnya saja malas, apalagi menyentuhnya? Jangan harap !

Yeoja-yeoja lain yang memegangi tangan dan kaki Kyuhyun juga sudah terlihat tak mengenakan rok minni mereka dan hanya memakai sebuah celana dalam transparan. Percaya atau tidak, Kyuhyun kini terlihat seperti seseorang yang akan diperkosa beramai-ramai. Gila saja ! dia kan namja !

Sementara itu di ruangan lain Heechul nampak gelisah. Tontonan yang ia lihat benar-benar menggugah selera(?). bagaimana bisa sang adik tak tergoda eoh? Ia bahkan sudah mulai merasa panas. Ingin rasanya ia menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun saat ini jika bisa.

Dilihatnya Kyuhyun bergerak bangun. Karena tenaganya yang memang besar, akhirnya adiknya itu dapat melepas cengkraman yeoja-yeoja ganas itu. Kyuhyun juga menyingkirkan yeoja yang menduduki perutnya itu dan berdiri di sisi ranjang. Sorot mata marahnya sontak membuat yeoja-yeoja tersebut gelagapan. Takut? Tentu saja ! Lebih-lebih ketika Kyuhyun menyuruh mereka terlentang dilantai yang dingin itu, mereka tentu saja langsung melakukannya. Berjejer dengan posisi telentang di lantai. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pojok ruangan, kepalanya mendongak melihat sebuah kamera pengintai terpasang disana. Seringainya terlukis mengerikan. Ditatapnya kamera itu dengan seringai yang makin lebar.

"kau pasti sedang panas kan hyung? Keluarlah dan nikmati lubang mereka. Aku tak tertarik."

SRAKK

Heechull yang mendengarnya sontak berdiri. Kesempatan baik ini tak akan ia lewatkan begitu saja. Adiknya bahkan sudah berbaik hati menyuguhkan hidangan nikmat ini.

Kaki jenjangnya bergerak cepat keluar dari ruangan itu dan melangkah menuju ruangan disebelah ruangan yang ia tempati tadi. Dengan tergesa-gesa dibukanya ikat pinggang yang ia kenakan dengan tak sabar ketika melihat pemandangan didepannya. Baru saja ia akan membuka celana dalam yang ia kenakan, sebuah tangan ramping menjewer telinga Heechull begitu kuat hingga terasa begitu menyakitkan.

" APPO ! lepas umma ! YA ! sakit !" Heechull berusaha menghindar dari sang umma namun apa daya kekuatan sang umma benar-benar tak dapat di anggap remeh.

" apa kau bilang? Melepaskanmu ? lalu membiarkanmu menyetubuhi yeoja-yeoja ini? Tidak Cho Heechull ! umma tak mengizinkanmu jajan sembarangan seperti ini ! ayo pulang dan gunakan celanamu dengan benar !" Umma Cho menyeret Heechull sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Mengundahkan protes sang anak yang terlihat merah padam menahan malu. Hah~ selalu saja begini ! senjata makan tuan !

Umma Cho masih setia menyeret Heechull. Keduanya kini sudah berada di lorong terakhir, menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit yang terlihat jelas dihadapan mereka. Langkah umma Cho dibuat sepanjang mungkin dengan mulut yang setia komat-kamit memarahi Cho sulung yang nampak merengut.

BRUKK

Saking terburu-burunya, mereka tak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang tengah menggandeng seorang bocah kecil cantik.

"huwaaaaaaaaaaa..." tangis bocah kecil itu mendadak pecah kala melihat kakaknya jatuh tertabrak.

" M-mianhae ! kau tak apa-apa nona? " Umma Cho membantu sang korban yang jatuh terduduk di lantai lorong rumah sakit itu.

" mian agashi, umma saya memang ceroboh. Adik manis, maafkan oppa ne? Kau dan unnie mu pasti terkejut" Heechul ikut menenangkan bocah yang masih sesenggukan itu.

"Gwenchana. Hanya sedikit lecet saja dan saya ini namja.." pernyataan orang tersebut sontak membuat umma Cho dan Heechul mengerjab bingung. Keduanya mendekati makhluk yang mereka kira yeoja itu dan meneliti tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah. Sesekali umma Cho terlihat menggeleng. Mana mungkin namja bisa semanis dan seimut ini. Terlebih butt-nya juga sangat montok dan sekal. Khas seorang yeoja.

"huweeee..angan liat hyung Tetem ayak gitu! Huwaaaaa " bocah itu kembali menangis dengan keras ketika melihat raut tak nyaman hyung kesayangannya akibat ulah dua orang yang baru saja menabrak mereka.

"m-mwo? hyung? " ucap Heechull terbata

"ne. Dia juga namja tuan." Makhluk manis itu kembali membuat mata umma Cho dan Heechull melebar maksimal.

.

.

.

.

"bagaimana? Apa Tetem suka?" Umma Cho begitu antusias melihat pipi Taemin yang menggembung karena asyik memakan cake coklat buatannya.

"ne monnie~ Tetem cuka. Machita!" setelah kejadian dirumah sakit tadi. Umma Cho memaksa Sungmin dan Taemin untuk mampir ke rumahnya untuk mengobati siku Sungmin yang sedikit tergores. Awalnya mereka ingin mengobatinya dirumah sakit, namun Sungmin menolak dengan alasan hanya luka ringan. Akhirnya disinilah mereka berada. Dikediaman megah keluarga Cho dengan Heechull yang sibuk mengobati Sungmin dan umaa Cho yang asyik menemani Taemin makan. Bukan hanya itu, umma Cho juga menyuruh Taemin memanggilnya halmoni.

"su-sudahlah hyung. Ini hanya luka kecil, nan gwenchana" Sungmin memandang Heechull yang tengah mengoleskan antiseptik di luka Sungmin.

"ani min-ah. Ini bisa infeksi jika tak segera diobati. Jadi diamlah agar aku bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat" ujar Heechul mutlak.

"ne. Minnie-ah. Lukamu itu harus segera di obati. Apa kau mau kulit mulusmu itu punya bekas luka? Jadi biarkan Chullie mengobatinya ne?" Umma Cho ikut menyahut. Membuat Sungmin mengangguk dan tak berani protes lagi.

"Taeminnie~ jangan terlalu banyak makan manis. Ingat kata dokter tadi" Sungmin menasehati Taemin yang terlihat menghabiskan setengah cake coklat yang disediakan umma Cho. Tadi Sungmin memang tengah mengantar Taemin ke dokter gigi untuk memerisakan gigi bocah gembul itu yang sedikit berlubang akibat kegemarannya yang suka memakan lollipop.

"hiks... ne! Mian hyung~" Taemin kembali terisak. Entah mengapa bocah itu begitu sensitif hari ini. Mungkin karena rasa nyeri yang menyerah gigi kecilnya, meskipun itu hanya rasa nyeri ringan yang terkadang muncul sesekali.

"aigoo.. cup cup cup! Bocah manis dilarang menangis !" umma Cho bergerak cepat mendekap tubuh mungil Taemin dan menepuk-nepuk punggung sempit itu.

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Eh? Su-sungmin?" Kyuhyun yang baru saja pulang kerumah setelah mengunjungi apartement Donghae untuk menceritakan ulah gila umma dan hyungnya dikejutkan dengan kehadiran namja kelinci pujaan hatinya yang kini tengah berada di ruang tamu rumahnya bersama umma dan hyungnya.

"tuan Cho? Jadi ini rumah tuan?" tak dipungkiri, Sungmin pun juga nampak terkejut dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"tuan? Ck! Panggil Kyuhyun saja min-ah, atau evil juga bisa" ucap Heechull asal sambil membereskan perlengkapan obatnya.

"YA! Kau itu yang evil hyung!" balas Kyuhyun tak terima.

"kalian saling kenal?" umma Cho gantian memandang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. agak terkejut begitu melihat mereka saling mengenal. Seingatnya anaknya itu tak mempunyai teman seimut Sungmin. Paling juga Ryeowook.

"ne. Tuan Cho eh maksud saya Kyuhyun adalah patner bisnis di restoran hyung saya. Ayah Taeminnie." Jelas Sungmin

"patner bisnis? Restoran?"

"ne,nyonya Cho. Kyuhyun bekerja sama dengan hyung saya mengelola restoran ramen kami. Awalnya memang hanya kedai kecil di Ilsan. Namun karena kerjasama dengan Kyuhyun, akhirnya hyung saya bisa membangun restoran di Seoul" terang Sungmin dengan mata berbinar mengingat kebaikan Kyuhyun. oh my God, baik apanya? tak ingatkah kau dengan kejadian 'penyemburan' itu oppa? Dia itu evil mesum!

"Cho Kyuhyun, ada yang ingin kau ceritakan hem?" ujar umma Cho penuh selidik.

"mwo? aku hanya sedang berbisnis! Apa salahnya " sangkal Kyuhyun

"puyang~~! Tetem mau puyang monnie~" rengekan Taemin membuat Kyuhyun mengelus dadanya lega. Untung saja ummanya tak bertanya macam-macam..

"aigoo..kenapa cepat sekali eoh?" jawab umma Cho.

"ini sudah terlalu sore nyonya. Appa Taemin pasti mencari kami. Lebih baik kami pulang sekarang." Ujar Sungmin halus.

"biar aku yang mengantarmu min. Kajja!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin setelah sebelumnya menggendong tubuh Taemin dengan satu tangannya. Lumayankan, ini bisa membuat usahanya mendekati Sungmin semakin terbuka lebar.

.

.

.

.

"ada yang ingin kau jelaskan Cho?" ucapan bernada sinis Heechull otomatis membuat langkah Kyuhyun yang akan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya terhenti. Dilihatnya sang hyung dan sang umma yang tengah duduk menyilangkan kaki dengan pandangan penuh selidik. Kyuhyun meneguk ludah susah. Haruskah ia menceritakan yang sebenarnya sekarang? Perlahan ia melangkah mendekat lalu duduk disamping sang umma.

"dia Lee Sungmin.. namja yang ...membuatku jatuh cinta" lirih Kyuhyun.

"MWO?" koor umma Cho dan Heechull. Kaget? Tentu saja! Tak menyangka jika namja yang dulu sering mereka salahkan adalah Sungmin. Namja manis dan imut yang begitu menggemaskan. Pantas saja Kyuhyun tergila-gila! Jangankan Kyuhyun, Heechull saja tadi sempat terpesona.

Kyuhyun mendesah. Reaksi umma dan hyungnya benar-benar menyebalkan. Tak usah sekaget itu dong..

"jadi dia yang membuatmu tak normal Kyu?"

PLUKK

Kyuhyun melempar bantalan sofa pada Heechul.

"aku normal hyung! Aku begini hanya dengan Sungmin !" ungkap Kyuhyun

"sama saja Cho!"

"tentu beda Cho!"

"sudah! Sudah! Cho Kyuhyun sekarang jelaskan semuanya! Sedetail-detailnya!" perintah sang umma yang jengah melihat Cho bersaudara itu berdebat.

Kyuhyun langsung bungkam. Matanya melirik kekanan-kiri pertanda gelisah. Menceritakan kisahnya lengkap? Termasuk hal-hal konyol yang selama ini ia lakukan? Hell, itu memalukan! Tapi gertakan sang umma kali ini terlihat benar-benar serius. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia terbuka dengan yeoja yang telah melahirkannya itu. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum mulai bercerita.

"aku bertemu dengannya saat meninjau proyek di Ilsan. Aku..."

30 menit kemudian..

"hahahahahahahaha"

"hahahaha.. Cho bodoh! "

Kyuhyun berdecak tak suka. Menyesal ia menceritakan semuanya jika hanya untuk di tertawakan seperti ini.

" UMMA! HYUNG-AH! Berhenti tertawa" sungut Kyuhyun

"haha..mian Kyu. Tapi kisahmu benar-benar lucu,kekeke~" Heechull terkikik sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

"keke~ benar kata hyung mu itu Kyu! Jadi kau belum bisa mendapatkan hatinya hem?" umma Cho mengelus surai Kyuhyun. tak menyangka kisah cinta anaknya setragis itu. ditambah dengan ulahnya dan Heechull yang memperburuk keadaan.

"ne umma..." wajah sendu Kyuhyun terlihat menyedihkan

"aigoooo... kasian sekali anak umma" umma Cho memeluk Kyuhyun.

"tenanglah Kyu..umma dan hyungmu akan membantu!" ucapan umma Cho sontak membuat Heechull dan Kyuhyun mendelik.

" umma merestui ku? Huwaaaa..jeongmal gomawo umma!" Kyuhyun balas mendekap ummanya erat. Tak menyangka akan mendapat restu semudah ini. Tau begini, ia menceritakannya dari dulu saja.

"kenapa aku juga harus ikut umma?" protes Heechul tak terima.

" ini kan menguntungkan kita juga Chagi~ lagi pula Sungmin memang manis. Cocok dengan Kyuhyun! jika mereka bersatu, kita bisa menjadikan Sungmin model di butik untuk rancangan baru. Umma yakin akan banyak ahjumma-ahjumma genit yang akan menyukainya kekeke~" ungkap umma Cho lengkap dengan cengirannya.

"umma benar! Aku setuju! Kekeke~" Kyuhyun mendelik melihat sang hyung yang tadinya protes kini malah ikut mengumbar senyum yang lebih mirip seringai.

"baiklah. Sudah diputuskan! Mari kita menakhlukkan hati Lee Sungmin! Hwaiting!" teriak umma Cho dan Heechull berbarengan.

Tbc

* * *

Hai readers !

Mian telat update. Ini tuh karena chapter ini sempat kehapus dan itu bener-bener bikin mood aku jelek banget sumpah! Hehe^^

O ya, Banyak author Kyumin yang pindah dan aku denger beberapa keluhan dari temen kalo itu sedikit membuat beberapa readers sedikit kesulitan , tapi menurut saya itu memang sepenuhnya hak mereka. Jadi sah-sah saja

Aku juga mau ngasih tau buat para readers. Aku gak akan pindah ke blog selama ffn masih baik-baik aja.

Setelah berfikir, saya memutuskan untuk tetap berada disini. Karena alasan saya sejak awal menulis di FFn memang karena ingin meramaikan FF Kyumin di FFn ditengah pairing2 yang lain.

Kalau pun nanti ada masalah(semoga enggak), saya berniat menawarkan bagi siapa saja reader FF ini yang mau mempublish FF saya ini di blognya mewakili saya karena suatu hal (namjachingu saya stalker sejati T.T hiks dan selama 5 taun ini sifatnya tambah overprotektif,hehe) untuk jelanya PM aja ye

Buat yang ngira kejutan yang saya bilang kemaren adalah NC , mianhae!

NC-nya belum ne? Tahan-tahan^^ #nenangin readers

Oya, 2 hari lagi saya update loh #smirk

Kalo setuju, review ye? kalo gak, saya update minggu depan aja ,hohoho

Sampe ketemu di chap selanjutnya #lambai2

Sorry for typos,


	6. Chapter 6

Hot Love Like Ramen

Author : Queenshi137

Main Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And Other (temukan sendiri ne?)

Disclaimer : All cast belong to God . meski author pengen memiliki dan nyimpen Sungmin oppa di kamar XD.

Warning EYD tak sesuai.

Rate : M

Summary : Heechul bahkan sudah menyewa 2 pasangan untuk bercinta di depan kyuhyun,tapi tetap saja nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari si Little Cho. Akankah Heechul dan sang umma menyerah menjalankan misi peyembuhan terhadap Kyuhyun?

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin sedang menikmati waktu makan siangnya ketika seorang namja mungil muncul dan mengagetkannya.

"Sungmin-hyung!" sangking saketnya, hampir saja sosis ikan yang tengah Sungmin genggam terjatuh.

"Wookie! Kau membuatku kaget saja!" ucap Sungmin. Bibirnya mengerucut. Kebiasaannya ketika sedang kesal.

"hehe, mian hyung. Eh, sosis ikan lagi? Kau tak bosan hyung?" Sungmin menggeleng sambil terkekeh pelan. Ryeowook yang melihatnya kembali bergumam dalam hati, bagaimana bisa namja 23 tahun seimut ini? Bahkan kadar keimutannya mengalahkan remaja belasan tahun! Benar-benar tukang manipulasi umur-pikirnya. Hei hei hei, kau iri wookie oppa? Kau juga manis kok. Tapi mingppa lebih manis kkkk~ #dilempar Ddangkoma ma yeye yg gak terima namjachingunya di bully

" selain ramen, ini adalah makanan favoritku Wookie. Jadi tidak akan bosan,hehe" kedua namja manis nan mungil itu kini sedang duduk di bagian belakang restoran yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa menjadi sebuah taman belakang berukuran kecil dengan sebuah kursi taman putih. Tak luas memang, hanya sebesar setengah lapangan badminton. Awalnya lahan itu kosong, namun karena usul Hangeng yang menginginkan tempat bermain untuk kedua malaikat kecilnya, akhirnya Kyuhyun menyetujui pembangunan taman belakang yang sangat simple itu toh restoran itu memang milik Hangeng sepenuhnya. selain untuk tempat bermain Taemin dan Minho, tempat ini juga sering kali menjadi tempat untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat siang Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

Ya, Sungmin meminta agar ia di izinkan menjadi pelayan di restoran hyungnya itu. meski awalnya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Hangeng, namun setelah mengeluarkan jurus andalan puppy eyesnya, akhirnya Sungmin di izinkan bekerja sebagai pelayan dan memberikan jabatan wakil manager yang seharusnya Sungmin duduki pada Park Yoonchun, seorang namja tampan dengan jidat lebar. Bertanya mengapa Ryeowook juga bekerja disana? Ini semua tentu tak lepas dari campur tangan Cho Kyuhyun. ia menyuruh Ryeowook bekerja disana agar tetap bisa mengawasi Sungmin karena dirinya tak bisa 24 jam full berada di dekat pujaan hatinya itu. Walaupun yang Sungmin tau, Ryeowook bekerja disana karena Hangeng yang menerimanya.

"Hyung-ah.. kau pernah jatuh cinta tidak?"

"eihh? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu wookie?" dari tempatnya duduk, Ryeowook bisa melihat dengan jelas persimpangan yang tergambar di jidat mulus Sungmin.

"hanya bertanya. Jawab dong hyung~~" rengek Ryeowook. Ia kini tengah berusaha mengorek informasi lebih dalam lagi dari Sungmin. Mengingat dulu saat di Ilsan, ia hanya bisa memantau Sungmin dari jauh. Tak pernah bisa mengobrol sedekat ini sebelumnya.

"em~ itu, a-aku tak tau." Ujar Sungmin malu-malu.

"tak tau bagaimana?" jujur saja, Ryeowook benar-benar tak sabar menunggu jawaban namja incaran sepupunya itu.

"aku bahkan tak tau apa itu cinta wookie..."

" Mwo? jadi kau tak tau hyung?" Sungmin yang ditanya hanya bisa menggeleng.

"cinta itu perasaan hangat yang timbul ketika kita berada di dekat seseorang yang spesial. Kau akan selalu tersenyum ketika mengingat wajahnya dan akan sedih ketika tak bisa menemuinya." Ryeowook bercerita panjang lebar. Bahkan ia membayangkan wajah Yesung sang namjachingu tercintanya saat bercerita barusan.

"ohh..kalau itu aku pernah!" jawab Sungmin enteng yang langsung mendapat tatapan berbinar dari Ryeowook.

"be-benarkah? Katakan hyung! Katakan siapa orangnya!" Ryeowook mengguncang bahu Sungmin dengan tak sabar.

"Paman Bear. "jawaban Sungmin itu membuat mata Ryeowook mendelik. Paman? Apa jangan-jangan Sungmin menyukai namja yang umurnya jauh lebih tua? Mati kau Cho-batin Ryeowook prihatin.

" paman Bear nugu?"

" paman Bear! Dia adalah maskot yang ada di pasar malam Ilsan. Aku berteman baik dengannya. Setiap ke pasar malam, aku pasti memeluknya dan rasanya memang sangat hangat wookie. Kostum kepala beruang yang ia pakai selalu membuatku tersenyum dan juga sedih ketika dia sedang libur dan tak ada dipasar malam." Seketika Ryeowook menepuk jidatnya. Namja satu ini benar-benar polos nyerempet babo ternyata. Masa dia mengira jatuh cinta pada orang yang memakai pakaian beruang hanya karena merasa hangat ketika memeluknya? Bagaimana tak hangat, kostum beruangkan memang dirancang memiliki bulu-bulu yang tebal disekujur tubuhnya!

"bukan yang begitu Min-hyung!" sungut Ryeowook yang tentu saja membuat Sungmin terkejut.

"maksudku tadi kau merasakannya pada namja atau yeoja yang membuatmu terpesona karena sesuatu yang orang itu miliki. " Sungmin hanya manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

"sepertinya belum pernah. AH! Tapi aku pernah dibuat malu dan berdebar saat mengingat seseorang."

"siapa hyung? Siapa?" desak Ryeowook antusias.

"em, hehe. Awalnya aku tak begini dengannya. Tapi sejak kemarin saat sedang pipis di toilet, entah mengapa aku jadi malu dan tiba-tiba mengingat...Dia..em..tuan Cho Kyuhyun" aku Sungmin malu-malu.

Gotcha! Batin Ryeowook senang.

"maksudmu Cho Kyuhyun yang sering datang memantau itu?" tanya Ryeowook pura-pura tak tau. Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"memangnya bagaimana bisa kau jadi tiba-tiba mengingatnya dan malu eoh?" Sungmin nyengir sambil mengayunkan tangannya. Meminta Ryeowook untuk mendekat karena ia ingin berbisik dan Ryeowook dengan segera mendekatkan telinganya pada Sungmin.

" saat aku pipis. Aku tak sengaja menatap 'itu' ku dan tiba-tiba saja aku mengingat punya Tuan Cho yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar dariku. beberapa hari yang lalu, punyanya tak sengaja masuk ke mulutku dan rasanya seperti sosis ikan kesukaanku wookie.. Bahkan sausnya pun rasanya hampir sama. Hanya saja warnanya putih dan sedikit lebih asin. Sebelumnya aku tak pernah mencoba saus itu, Wang ahjumma yang ku tanya juga tak tau.." Sungmin kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin di kedai sosis ikan langganannya. Ia bahkan memaksa sang pemilik kedai untuk memberitau resep saus itu tapi nihil. Wang ahjumma berkata bahwa tak ad saus yang seperti itu.

CROOOOTT

"OMONA! Hidungmu berdarah Wookie!" Sungmin tiba-tiba panik ketika melihat darah yang menetes dari hidung Ryeowook.

"INI KARENA KAU HYUNG! KATA-KATAMU ITU TERLALU VULGAR UNTUK NAMJA SEPOLOS DIRIMU! " Ryeowook berlalu meninggalkannya dengan kaki yang menghentak. Namja kelinci itu mengerjab. Kenapa Ryeowook malah membentak dan menyalahkannya? Apa ia salah mengartikan cinta lagi?

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pertanda tak mengerti lalu berlalu dari sana mengingat waktu istirahat akan berakhir 5 menit lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Lee Hyukjae atau yang biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk tengah menatap sendu pada namja mungil yang sedari tadi hanya duduk termenung di sudut apartemennya. Biasanya ia selalu berada di kedai candy-nya, namun sekarang hanya pegawainyalah yang menjaga kedai itu. Sebenarnya bukan hanya hari ini. Namja itu bersikap begitu sejak 2 bulan yang lalu saat sahabat dekat mereka memilih hijrah ke Seoul.

Henry-namja yang tengah termenung itu- memang begitu menyayangi Sungmin-sahabat mereka. Hari-harinya banyak dihabiskan dengan merenung. Tak ada lagi keceriaan yang terpancar dari wajah orientalnya.

"Sudahlah Henry-ah. Sungmin pasti baik-baik saja disana. Bukankah kau masih sering menelponnya?" hibur Eunhyuk

"justru itu yang membuatku semakin merindukannya hyung. Mendengar suara tanpa bisa menatap wajahnya lagi membuatku sesak napas. Ahh, Min-hyung Bogoshipoyo~~" Eunhyuk manggut-manggut. Sedikit banyak ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan magnae mereka itu.

"tapi Sungmin pasti akan ikut sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini mochi! Kau mau di cap anak kecil terus olehnya eoh? Harusnya kau membuatnya terpesona dengan kedewasaanmu yang mampu melindunginya." Caci Eunhyuk. Beginilah namja hiperaktif ini. Selalu ceplas ceplos.

"kau benar hyung! Aku akan berusaha lebih giat lagi sekarang agar bisa menjadi seme yang baik untuk Sungmin hyung! HWAITING!" ucap Henry menggebu-gebu lalu beranjak keluar dari sana. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang mematung.

.

.

.

.

"jadi bagaimana?" nampak orang yang memiliki mata indah itu menatap dua orang lain diruangan itu.

"apa kita harus menggunakan rencana A?" ujar seseorang yang berada di sisi kanan orang yang berbicara pertama.

"tidak,tidak. Jangan yang itu. terlalu berbahaya!" kali ini orang yang duduk diseberang kedua orang itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

" tenanglah. Ini tidak berbahaya" ujar orang kedua dengan sedikit berbisik.

"benar apa yang dia katakan. Ini tidak berbahaya meskipun resikonya juga tak main-main. Sudah diputuskan! Kita akan menggunakan rencana itu. siapkan persenjataan kalian" ucap orang yang pertama kali berbicara tadi. Nada suaranya sarat akan ketegasan, dan jangan lupakan sorot matanya yang nampak begitu berambisi.

Dua orang yang lain mengangguk lalu bergegas menyiapkan diri masing-masing. Menyiapkan fisik dan tentu saja yang terpenting mental.

.

.

.

.

.

" hyung~ tenapa ajjuci itu dekat-dekat min hyung tyus eoh?" Taemin berbisik pada saudara kembarnya. Dua makhluk mungil nan menggemaskan itu kini barada di ruangan sang ayah di lantai dua. Mereka tengah duduk di sisi ruangan yang terbuat dari kaca sehingga bisa melihat keadaan restoran dibawah. Desain restorn ini memang dibuat sedemikian rupa seperti layaknya Mall mini. Memiliki dua lantai dengan ekskalator dan tangga darurat yang menghubungkan keduanya. Lantai dua pun sebenarnya hanya bagian kecil karena bagian tengahnya dibuat kosong. Terdapat beberapa ruangan yang ada di lantai dua tersebut yang dibuat nampak seolah melingkar pada bagian tengah yang sengaja dikosongkan.( Bayangkan saja bagaimana bentuk donat). Ruangan-ruangan yang ada di sisi kiri adalah kamar Hangeng, Sungmin, si bocah kembar dan dua kamar tamu. Sedang sisi kanan adalah ruangan kantor pribadi Hangeng untuk mengurusi masalah restoran dan perpustakaan yang menampung buku-buku resep masak dan beberapa buku dongeng untuk duo Min, sedang ruang wakilnya ada dilantai dasar.

Restoran Hangeng berkembang begitu pesat. Walaupun kedai ini hanya memiliki menu utama Ramen, namun Ramen disini memiliki banyak variasi bagi yang menginginkan makanan ekstrim. Atas usul Sungmin, Hangeng juga menyuguhkan beberapa cake manis sebagai menu tambahan restoran mereka dan cake-cake tersebut adalah tanggung jawab Ryeowook sebagai petisier. Namja mungil itu akan membuat beberapa kudapan manis pada malam hari untuk memenuhi stok sehingga pada pagi harinya ia masih dapat melakukan tugasnya sebagai pelayan yang membantu Sungmin mengantar makanan pelanggan.

"molla! Tapi hyung juga culiga.. kata appa, dia teman na appa min." Jawab sang Hyung, Minho, yang tengah merakit lego menjadi sebuah robot.

"icchh, adahal umma tama hyung na ajjuci itu baik loh hyung~" bibir Taemin mengerucut.

"jeongmal? Kau tau dali mana min?" Minho menatap adiknya penuh selidik.

"engg~ waktu ntu, Tetem tetemu meleka di lumah takit. Tlus Tetem diajak kerumah meleka hyung-ah. Almoni baik deh, Tetem dikasih banyak kue,hihi~ tlus tlus Tetem kan ngantuk, nah jjuchi celam itu yang antar Tetem ma min hyung puyang." Taemin terlihat begitu antusias menceritakan pengalamannya 4 hari yang lalu di kediaman Cho.

"ichhh, kau ini! Lain kali jangan makan manis tlus arra? Gigimu nanti tatit lagi." Nasehat sang kakak yang membuat adiknya menunduk sedih.

"mianhae.."

" ya tudah. Hyung maapkan, jangan diulang agi arra? Sekalang poppo" Taemin mengangguk lalu mengecup pipi sang kakak kembar.

CHUP~~

"arraseo hyung~"

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kini tengah bergelung dengan tumpukan dokumen yang ada dimeja kerjanya. Beberapa hari ini jadwalnya sangat padat. Sang appa sendiri sekarang sedang melakukan kunjungan bisnis ke Jepang, jadi semua tugas kantor dilimpahkan pada namja tampan satu ini.

"Donghae hyung, tolong keruanganku sebentar" ujar Kyuhyun di telepon kantor yang akan dengan otomatis tersambung dengan sekertarisnya itu.

CKLEKK

" ada apa Sajangnim?" Donghae sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya lalu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"hyung, jam berapa aku harus menghadiri rapat dengan direktur Choi?" Kyuhyun berbicara tanpa memandang wajah Donghae. Matanya bergerak teliti memahami berkas-berkas dihadapannya.

"jam 11 siang nanti sajangnim. Apa ada yang lain lagi?" tanya Donghae

" ne. Apa berkas ini harus ku periksa semua? Apa tidak menunggu appa saja untuk beberapa kontrak penting ini? Aku lelah hyung-ah~~" Kyuhyun merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi kebesarannya.

Donghae yang melihatnya menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya " appa mu sudah mempercayakannya pada mu Kyu. Bersabarlah, bukannya kau mau menjadi namja yang mempesona ketika menikahi Sungminmu nanti eoh? Masa begini saja sudah mengeluh"

"Tsk! Tapi tubuhku benar-benar terasa remuk semua hyung. Ini semua karena hyung babo ku itu! kalau saja dia tidak lebih memilih bergelung dengan kain-kain dan mesin jahit itu, bebanku pasti tak akan seberat ini! Huh.." keluh Kyuhyun ketika mengingat kelakuan Hyung satu-satunya yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu.

"hahaha, jangan mengeluh terus Cho! Kebanyakan mengeluh bisa membuatmu 'lemah' di ranjang loh" kekeh Donghae

"ehhh? Be-benarkah? Pantas aku selalu begitu mudah keluar!"

"Mwo? KAU CEPAT KELUAR?" tentu saja Donghae kaget setengah mati. Pasalnya ia hanya bergurau tadi. Kenapa justru ditanggapi serius oleh Kyuhyun? dan apa tadi itu pengakuan Kyuhyun...

"YA! Jangan keras-keras hyung! Kau mau mempermalukanku di depan seluruh karyawan eoh?" cerocos Kyuhyun yang nampak kesal.

"mian..mian. aku hanya kaget. Jadi, benar kau mu-mudah keluar?" Donghae sengaja sedikit menurunkan suaranya. Terkesan sedikit berbisik meskipun tak akan ada yang bisa mendengar percakapan mereka dari luar karena ruangan ini sedikit lebih jauh dari meja karyawan lain.

"ne. Saat itu aku bisa keluar 3x tanpa bergerak. Benar-benar memalukan!" ungkap Kyuhyun sambil mendengus.

"ti-tiga kali? Tanpa masuk ke lubangnya?" Kyuhyun menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Donghae.

"gawat. Bisa-bisa Sungmin akan mencari namja lain yang lebih perkasa jika kau tak bisa memuaskannya di tempat tidur. Lihatlah, belum apa-apa kau sudah keluar sebanyak itu."

Mata Kyuhyun melebar. Apa Donghae bilang? Mencari namja lain? Untuk urusan tempat tidur? Be-berarti Sungmin akan melakukan 'this and that' dengan namja itu? BERDUA?

"ANDWAE!"

SRAKK

SRETT

BLAM

Donghae yang masih berdiri disana mematung menyaksikan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tba berteriak histeris lalu keluar dari ruangannya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"padahal aku kan hanya bergurau saja.." ucap Donghae sambil menggedikan bahu dan bergerak membereskan tumpukan dokumen yang berserakan di meja atasannya itu.

.

.

.

.

"ANDWAE! TIDAK MING! TIDAK!" beberapa pengunjung nampak terkejut dengan kedatangan seorang namja tampan yang tengah berteriak-teriak dan bergerak membabi buta menerobos pintu masuk restoran. Untung saja saat ini restoran tak terlalu ramai karena waktu makan siang yang memang masih beberapa jam kedepan.

Seorang namja mungil yang mendengar keributan nampak keluar dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri object pembuat keributan.

"tu-tuan Cho , anda kenapa?" yang ditanya sontak berbalik

GREB

"jangan melakukannya Ming! Aku tak akan membiarkan namja lain melihat tubuh polosmu itu! tidak, tidak akan! Atau mereka akan berurusan denganku!" Kyuhyun meracau begitu saja tanpa melihat perubahan pada raut wajah Sungmin yang sekarang nampak di hiasi rona merah tipis dipipinya.

"a-apa ma-maksud anda tuan Cho?" ujar Sungmin terbata-bata

"POKOKNYA KAU TAK BOLEH MENCARI YANG LAIN! AKU LEBIH PERKASA DARI MEREKA! AKAN KUTUNJUKAN PADAMU!"

SRETT

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lepaskan aku tuan Cho!"

Puluhan pasang mata disana nampak mendelik menyaksikan tontonan yang sebenarnya tak patut mereka lihat dan dengar itu. terlebih ketika dengan seenak jidatnya, Kyuhyun menbopong paksa tubuh Sungmin di bahu kirinya bak membawa sekarung beras, lalu membawa tubuh mungil itu kelantai dua.

BRUGH

Sungmin merasa punggungnya begitu sakit. Kyuhyun menghempasnya terlalu keras di permukaan single bad yang ada di kamar tamu yang memang di sediakan untuk Kyuhyun ketika sedang berkunjung ke restoran saat libur kantor. Meskipun sejauh ini namja tampan itu tak pernah memakainya.

"Wa-waeyo tuan Cho? Anda sakit lagi?" Sungmin bergerak untuk duduk namun Kyuhyun begitu cepat menindih tubuhnya.

"jangan pernah mencari yang lain. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Jangan pernah bercinta dengan yang lain." Kyuhyun menyerukan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Sungmin. Menghirup aroma khas seorang Lee Sungmin yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

"uhngg~ berat tuan Cho" rintihan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun sadar dan bangkit dari posisinya yang menindih Sungmin. Ia beralih memeluk Sungmin sembari terus mengalunkan kata maaf.

" M-ming.. gwenchana? Mian..mianhae ak-aku benar-benar tak sengaja" Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohan. Bagaimana bisa ia dengan bodohnya datang ke restoran Hangeng dan meracau tak jelas pada Sungmin. Bagaimana jika Sungmin jadi ilfeel padanya? Aigoo.. satu lagi kebodohan yang kau buat Cho!

EHEMM

"eh?" dua orang itu menoleh ke arah pintu kamar yang tadi memang tak sempat ditutup.

"Hangeng Hyung!"

DUAGH

" aw..appo!" Sungmin yang kaget melihat Hangeng tengah berdiri melihat mereka reflek mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga namja berkulit pucat itu jatuh terjungkal ke lantai.

"Kyuhyun! gwenchana?" Hangeng tersenyum tipis melihat Sungmin yang nampak panik menolong Kyuhyun. Hangeng memang tak tau apakah dua namja dihadapannya ini akan berjodoh, tapi dari bahasa tubuh Sungmin, ia telah mengetahui satu hal penting sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Restoran baru saja tutup. Sungmin sedang membuang sampah ketika dua orang berbaju serba hitam membekap mulutnya dengan kain yang telah diberi obat bius. Namja mungil itu pingsan seketika. Melihat korbannya yang sudah tak berdaya, dua orang itu meletakkan tubuh Sungmin di jok belakang mobil mereka dan bergegas pergi dari sana sebelum ada orang yang memergoki aksi dua orang itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"bawa dia kesana. Dan kau persiapkan dirimu. Buatlah ini tak sia-sia." Ujar seorang yeoja yang membukakan pintu pada dua namja berkostum hitam itu.

" ne! "

Tubuh mungil itu diletakkan di sebuah bed king size. Salah seorang yang memakai kostum hitam itu membuka penutup wajahnya.

"kau keluarlah sekarang. Aku akan berusaha melakukannya dengan baik!" yang diberi perintah mengangguk lalu bergegas keluar dan tak lupa menutup pintu.

"bagaimana?" yeoja tadi menunggu namja yang baru keluar itu di depan pintu.

"tenang saja umma! Dia bilang akan melakukannya dengan baik" ujar orang yang ditanya sembari membuka penutup wajahnya. Menampilkan rambut lurus sebahunya.

"bagus. Kalau begitu ayoo kita liat bagaima usahanya kekeke~" yang dipanggil umma bergerak mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah lubang pintu. Namun sebuah tangan menghentikan gerakannya.

" wae Chulli?"

"umma sudah tua. Tak boleh melihat ini. Dosa umma akan bertambah nanti" ujar namja yang dipanggil chulli itu.

"Ya! Kau ini. Bilang saja kau mau menikmatinya sendiri" ujar sang umma mencibir.

"ssssttt! Pelankan suaramu umma!" Heechul sedikit membungkuk. Melihat apa yang akan terjadi dikamar itu melalui lubang kunci. Sedang sang umma beralih menempelkan telinganya pada pintu dihadapannya. Walau tak bisa melihat, ia masih bisa mendengarkan apa yang akan terjadi di dalam bukan?

Heechull melihat seorang namja yang tak lain adalah adiknya tengah melucuti pakaiannya satu-satu hingga naked lalu menaiki ranjang bercover biru itu. direbahkannya tubuhnya di samping namja manis yang mulai menggerak-gerakkan kelopak matanya.

"engg~ pusing! Dimana ini?" lirih Sungmin-si namja mungil.

"ming~~ uhhh~~" Sungmin yang terkejut langsung menoleh kesamping. Mata foxy-nya membulat sempurna ketika melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang nampak kesakitan. Terlebih keadaan namja disampingnya itu tengah naked sekarang.

"tu-tuan Cho? Ke-kenapa kita ada disini? Dimana ini?" Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya. Ruangan tersebut begitu asing baginya.

"ini kamarku ming. Ka-kau ada di kamarku sekarang. Maaf membawa mu kesini, tapi aku butuh bantuanmu ungg~"

"ba-bantuan apa? Apa anda sakit lagi?" Sungmin jelas panik melihat majah Kyuhyun yang nampak memerah.

"tolong 'dia' min~~ sakittt" Sungmin mendelik. Seakan de javu. Namja mungil itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada benda di antara selangkangan kyuhyun yang ternyata telah mengacung sempurna bak meriam buluh.

"mwo? ottokhae? " Sungmin nampak semakin panik. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya lalu mengangkat tangannya mengelus pipi Sungmin.

"kau mau membantu ku kan?" ujarnya lirih. Sungmin mengangguk.

"kalau begitu lakukan seperti saat itu. masukan benda panjang itu ke mulutmu min-ah. Jebal~ ini benar-benar sakit." Untuk sejenak Sungmin bingung. Bagaimana ini? Haruskah ia melakukan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan? Namun namja di sampingnya itu kini nampak begitu kesakitan. Setelah berperang dengan akal sehatnya, Sungmin pun langsung berangkak di atas tubuh namja itu dengan posisi menungging dengan wajah yang berhadapan tepat dengan benda kebanggaan kaum adam itu. ia langsung membuka mulutnya dan memasukan benda itu perlahan.

"unggg~~ minnie-ahhh " Sungmin mengernyit. Benda ini besar sekali ternyata. Mulutnya sampai tak sanggup menampung keseluruhannya. Alhasil, entah dorongan dari mana, ia menggunakan tangannya untuk menggenggam sisanya yang tak muat itu.

"jilat dan kulum dia min~~ " Sungmin mengangguk. Tanpa sadar gerakannya membuat kyuhyun mendesis makin nikmat.

"ohhh~ begitu min. Yaa.. lebih kuat..!" Sungmin nampak menikmati kegiatannya. Terlebih ia merasa seperti sedang mengemut sosis ikan kesukaannya. Tak sadar jika perbuatannya membuat Kyuhyun bersorak gembira dan dua orang yang tengah mengintip diluar sana menahan napas karena kegiatan mereka.

"astaga! I-ini benar-benar nikmatt min! Ughh~~ ahhh ahhh " Kyuhyun merasa sebentar lagi dirinya akan datang. Di maju-mundurkan pinggulnya untuk membantu Sungmin yang justru membuat namja kelinci itu kesulitan karena benda panjang nan besar itu seakan menyodok mulutnya hingga kedasar.

"sssshhhh~~ unggg~ m-min.. ARRRRGGGGHHHH " cairan Kyuhyun akhirnya menyembur juga. Begitu banyak hingga meluber keluar dari mulut Sungmin.

Sementara itu ..

Seorang namja paruh baya yang masih nampak tampan di usianya terlihat memasuki kediaman mewahnya. Ia menaruh koper yang ia bawa begitu saja di depan pintu masuk yang telah ia tutup kembali. Sedikit heran karena tak mendapati satu pun maid yang menghampirinya. Bahkan istri dan kedua anaknya pun nampak tak ada.

Kakinya terus melangkah menaiki tangga. Berniat menengok kamar putra-putra kebanggaannya. Namun langkahnya berhenti ketika melihat sosok anak sulung dan istri cantiknya yang nampak seperti tengah menguping di depan kamar putra bungsunya. Karena penasaran, dilangkahkannya kakinya kesana dan berhenti tepat di belakang dua orang yang nampak tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"sedang apa?" ujarnya mencoba bertanya.

"tentu saja sedang mengintip Kyuhyun yang tengah berusaha menyetubuhi Sungmin. Memang apa lagi?" jawab anak sulungnya tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Rupanya si anak belum menyadari kedatangannya. Mata namja paruh baya itu tentu saaja membeliak tak percaya. Setelah sepersekian detik, ia tersadar dan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil menahan bunyi giginya yang gemerutuk menahan marah. Jangan lupakan juga kedua tangannya yang mengepal. Dihembuskannya nafas sejenak ..

"masuk ke kamarmu sekarang juga Cho Heechul !" yang dipanggil namanya menoleh kebelakang dan terdiam kaku. Wajahnya nampak gugup setengah mati. Tak jauh berbeda dengan sang umma yang bergetar diposisinya namun tak berani berbalik. Tak berbalik pun ia tau siapa orang dibelakangnya itu. Heechul beranjak dari sana dengan wajah yang menunduk. Takut melihat sang appa yang tengah menangkap basah perbuatan mereka.

"CHO KYUHYUN! BERHENTI SEKARANG JUGA DAN TEMUI APPA DIBAWAH. SEKARANG!" teriaknya nyaring. Ia tau di dalam sana sang putra pasti tengah gelagapan memakai kembali bajunya. Tatapannya kini beralih pada tubuh sang istri yang masih setia memunggunginya.

"dan kau! Turun sekarang dan jelaskan pada ku semuanya CHO JAEJOONG!" umma Cho meneguk ludah susah. Tamatlah riwayatmu Cho!

Tbc

* * *

Gyaaaaaaaaaaa! Aku nulis apa? Chapter ini kenapa begitu yadong! #langsung pundung dipojokan

Hehe, sesuai janji aku update sesuai permintaan kalian. Makasih loh buat yang udah sempet review kemaren.. jeongmal saranghae readerdeul ! muah muah #kecup satu2

Ini beberapa jawaban atas review kalian di chap kemaren :

A : kenapa Ming polos banget?

B : sebenernya itu ada alasannya chingu, dan itu akan saya jelasin nanti di chapter selanjutnya. Gak janji di chap depan juga loh^^

A : soal isu ffn itu, bener gak sih?

B : wah, soal itu aku juga gak tau pasti chingu. Dengernya sih gitu. Tapi ni dah lewat tanggal 20 ehhh...gak da apa2 tuh

A : si kyu mesum banget!

B : hehe, ia nih. Aku sengaja bikin gitu. Biar SEMEnya keliatan. Haha. Abis dia sekarang banyak di jadiin UKE. Gak cocok sama sekali. Dari mana coba 0.o?

A : apa bakal ada Hanchul?

B : HanChul? Dipikirin dulu ea? Maunya gimana? #nah loh

A : ff-nya lucu. Tiap baca jadi senyum2 sendiri.

B : jeongmal? Huweeee *srottt* gak nyangka. SARANGHAE READER!^^

A : tolong tampilin appa Cho juga dong!

B : tuh dah muncul chingu... gimana?

A : Heechul namja kan disini?

B : ne, chingu! Si cinderella tetep namja kok disini

A : cowok author juga stalkerin ff juga?

B : kalo yang itu dia gak tau. Kalo ketauan, habis saya. Wkwkwk. Makanya readers jangan bilang2 yaa..#bisik2

A : lucu tapi rate ff-nya bahaya !

B : hehe, mianhae kalo asem banget yaaa? Mau gimana lagi, udah begitu idenya. Atau perlu dikurangi lagi adegan M-nya chingudeul?

A : bukannya dengan gitu, Heechull manfaatin ming?

B : untuk sekarang biar gitu dulu ne? Tapi kan chulli juga sempet terpesona^^

Nah, buat selanjutnya aku serahin ke kalian semua. Maunya update kapan untuk chap selanjutnya karena chap 7 juga udah siap publish! Hehe^^

Review ne? Sorry buat Typos, saya emang ratunya! #duaghh #ditendang Kyuppa

SARANGHAE READERS #lambai2

Sampe ketemu chap depan, annyeong...


	7. Chapter 7

Hot Love Like Ramen

Author : Queenshi137

Main Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And Other (temukan sendiri ne?)

Disclaimer : All cast belong to God . meski author pengen memiliki dan nyimpen Sungmin oppa di kamar XD.

Warning EYD tak sesuai.

Rate : M

Summary : Heechul bahkan sudah menyewa 2 pasangan untuk bercinta di depan kyuhyun,tapi tetap saja nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari si Little Cho. Akankah Heechul dan sang umma menyerah menjalankan misi peyembuhan terhadap Kyuhyun?

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku melihat Sungmin keluar dengan beberapa kantong sampah. Sekilas aku menengok pada hyung ku, lalu turun dari mobil.

Heechull hyung membekap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan yang sudah kami beri obat bius dosis rendah. Tentu saja aku tak mau ambil resiko jika menggunakan sembarang dosis.

Kami mengangkat tubuh mungilnya ke jok belakang. Sebelum menutup pintu, aku mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Kekeke~ lumayankan. Maaf ne min, saranghae!

"bawa dia kesana. Dan kau persiapkan dirimu. Buatlah ini tak sia-sia." Umma menyambut kedatangan kami lalu menatapku.

"ne!"jawab kami bersamaan. Kemudian aku mengangguk. Cukup mengerti apa yang harus ku lakukan.

Heechull hyung membantuku meletakan Sungmin di tempat tidurku. Aku melepas penutup wajah yang ku gunakan. Yaikks, Itu sungguh tak nyaman jika kalian tau!

"kau keluarlah sekarang. Aku akan berusaha melakukannya dengan baik!" Heechul hyung mengangguk dan bergerak meninggalkan kami.

Kuhembuskan nafasku. Inilah saatnya. Uuggg... aku benar-benar merasa gugup. Tapi demi Sungmin, aku akan melakukannya! HWAITING Kyuhyun-ah!

Pandanganku tak lepas dari wajah manis yang begitu ku kagumi itu. sungguh membuatku mabuk kebayang,keke~.

Kelopak matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Omona! Aku harus segera bertindak sesuai perintah umma!

Ku buka seluruh kain yang melekat ditubuhku. Setelah benar-benar naked, aku menyentuh benda masa depanku dan woww 0.o rupanya dia sudah mulai bangun padahal aku baru saja ingin membangunkannya. Rupanya dia pintar mendeteksi sarangnya keke~.

aku bergerak terlentang di sampingnya. Ya tuhan.. melihatnya dari samping dengan jarak sedekat ini membuatku ingin menerkamnya. Aigooo.. sabar Kyu, kau akan mendapatkannya sebentar lagi^^

"engg~ pusing! Dimana ini?" lirih Sungmin. Aku tertegun mendengar suaranya yang mirip erangan itu. sial, kau membuatku bangun Min!

Inilah saatnya aku menjalankan skenario umma...

"ming~~ uhhh~~" aku berpura-pura mendesah dan mengerang disampingnya. Bagian pembuka ini sangat penting, jadi aku kan melakukannya semaksimal mungkin.

"tu-tuan Cho? Ke-kenapa kita ada disini? Dimana ini?" ku lihat dia begitu terkejut melihatku yang tampan ini, hohoho. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamarku. Berusaha meneliti eoh? Tenang saja Min, ini akan jadi kamarmu juga nanti setelah kita menikah. Dan tentunya akan menjadi saksi bisu saat aku me*********mu (read : PIP).

[author : cukup kyuppa! Kau benar2 mesum!

Kyu : hey, hey. Apa salah?

Author : jelas salah! #gebrak meja

Kyu : lebih salah mana sama yang udah ngebuat ff ini dan bkin aku jadi begini heh? #smirk

Author : #gelagapan e-eh..hehe. kita kembali kecerita aja ne ^^' #kaburrrr]

"ini kamarku ming. Ka-kau ada di kamarku sekarang. Maaf membawa mu kesini, tapi aku butuh bantuanmu ungg~" bagus Cho! Actingmu sungguh ~

"ba-bantuan apa? Apa anda sakit lagi?" ku lihat ia mulai panik. Aigooo.. sungguh menggemaskan! Tangan kiriku bergerak mencubit paha kiriku tanpa sepengetahuannya. Aaaaaaaaarrggg, ini benar-benar sakit,hiks. Tapi tak papa, rasa sakit ini bisa membuat mukaku memerah dan actingku makin sempurna.

"tolong 'dia' min~~ sakittt" aku memasang muka kesakitan sebaik mungkin. Maafkan aku Ming, tapi ini demi kita.

"mwo? ottokhae? " dia bertanya dengan wajah paniknya. Diam-diam aku menyeringai. Inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu.

"kau mau membantu ku kan?" ujarku lirih. Sungmin mengangguk. Rasanya aku ingin melompat saking girangnya. Kena kau kelinci manis!

"kalau begitu lakukan seperti saat itu. masukan benda panjang itu ke mulutmu min-ah. Jebal~ ini benar-benar sakit." Untuk sejenak Sungmin nampak bingung. Ayolah Sungminnie~ aku terus bermonolog dalam hati. Tiba-tiba ku lihat dia mulai merangkak di atasku. Wajahnya berhadapan dengan Little Cho. Sesaat aku tertegun, dia nampak begitu seksi jika dilihat seperti ini. Lamunanku buyar saat kurasakan benda basah dan hangat membungkus Little Cho.

"unggg~~ minnie-ahhh " desahanku tak tertahan lagi. Sungmin benar-benar membuatku melayang.

"jilat dan kulum dia min~~ " Sungmin mengangguk. Tanpa sadar gerakannya membuatku mendesis nikmat.

"ohhh~ begitu min. Yaa.. lebih kuat..!" Sungmin nampak menikmati kegiatannya. Aku tak menyangka ia akan sepintar ini memanjakan milikku. Entah bagaimana, ia mulai terlihat terbiasa mengulum dibawah sana.

"astaga! I-ini benar-benar nikmatt min! Ughh~~ ahhh ahhh " gerakannya yang tak terlalu cepat itu nyatanya membuatku kualahan juga . sepertinya aku akan segera datang. Ini benar-benar gila!. aku memaju-mundurkan pinggulku untuk membantu Sungmin. Aku butuh yang lebih cepat lagi agar bisa klimaks kan?

"sssshhhh~~ unggg~ m-min.. ARRRRGGGGHHHH " demi seluruh game terbaik di dunia, klimaks ini adalah yang terbaik yang pernah kurasakan. Cairanku meluber keluar dari mulut Sungmin saking banyaknya. Wajah Sungmin yang belepotan spermaku nampak sangaaaaaaaatttt menggugah selera(?)

SRETT

Langsung saja kubalik posisi kami. Kelinci ku ini nampak terkejut. Mianhae min, aku sudah tak tahan^^.

Ku singkap kaos baby pink yang tengah ia pakai hingga mempertontonkan dua tonjolan yang begitu menggiurkan dimata ku. Tanpa basa-basi kuraup yang sebelah kiri, sedangkan yang sebelah kanan ku jepit dengan jari.

"aapahh yang ung~ anda lakukan tu-tuan choo~" Sungmin bertanya dengan suara yang lebih mirip desahan ditelingaku. Tubuhnya menggelinjang dibawahku.

Sejenak ku lepas kulumanku. Ku tatap manik matanya lembut.

"nikmati saja Ming~ dan panggil aku Kyuhyun" setelah mengatakan itu aku kembali melanjutkan aktivitas yang sempat ku tunda tadi. Kesedot benda mungil itu kuat. Sepertinya aku akan memiliki hobby baru mulai saat ini keke~

"kyuhyuuuunnn~ kau kenapahh?" desahan itu entah mengapa seperti memberikan implus lebih padaku. Tanganku yang menjepit putting sebelah kanannya beralih mulah melepas celana jeans yang Sungmin kenakan. Sedikit lagi maka aku akan melihat 'Little Min' yang pasti sangat menggemaskan itu,hehe

"CHO KYUHYUN! BERHENTI SEKARANG JUGA DAN TEMUI APPA DIBAWAH. SEKARANG!"

a-appa? ?

Matilah aku!

Dimana bajuku?

Kyuhyun POV End

.

.

.

.

"siapa yang akan menjelaskannya lebih dulu?" suara bernada dingin itu membuat 3 orang tersangka yang sedang duduk di bawah itu nampak makin gelisah. Sudah seperti pencuri jemuran yang ketahuan warga. Sungmin sendiri sudah diantar pulang oleh supir keluarga Cho.

"ini ide ku yunnie~" wanita cantik itu, Cho jaejoong berbicara dengan gugup. Suaminya ketika sedang marah memang menakutkan.

"aku tak habis pikir dengan semua tingkahmu Boo.." yang dipanggil Yunnie masih tetap mengedarkan pandangan penuh intimidasi.

"ini demi Kyuhyun ... dia mencintai namja itu. tapi anak bodoh ini tak bisa menakhlukan kepolosan Sungmin. Jadi kami memakai cara ini" terang jaejoong tak berani menatap suaminya. Kedua anaknya pun sama, masih setia menunduk.

"TAPI TIDAK BEGINI JUGA CARANYA!" bentakan itu membuat tiga orang itu kaget bukan kepalang. Bahkan Kyuhyun yang merasa menjadi penyebab utama nyaris terjengkang kebelakang.

"mi-mianhae Yunnie/ appa..." lirih ketiganya

"dan kau Cho Heechull. Kenapa kau malah membantu umma dan dongsaengmu he?" Heechull yang ditanya terlihat tersentak.

"a-aku hanya mencoba bersikap solider" sang appa yang mendengarnya melotot. Alasan macam apa itu? jadi jika salah satu diantara mereka akan bunuh diri, yang lainnya akan dengan senag hati ikut begitu?

"aigoo... kenapa keluargaku begini tuhan.." ratap sang kepala keluarga. Punggungnya bersandar pada sofa.

"Ya! Aku kan hanya menginginkan menantu yang manis seperti Sungmin!" bela Jaejoong

"dan aku ingin punya istri yang manis dan seksi sepertin ya appa!" Kyuhyun kini ikut-ikutan. Yunho merasa kepalanya semakin pening.

"tapi dia namja" sungut Yunho

"aku tak peduli!" jawab Jaejoong.

"aku lebih tak peduli!" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun bersuara.

"aku tak setuju!" ujar Yunho mutlak.

Manik mata Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak gelisah. Kenapa appanya jadi begini? Bukankah ia selalu membebaskan keinginan Kyuhyun selama ia masih bersedia mengurus kantor?

" mianhae appa. Aku tak peduli walau appa tak setuju sekalipun. Bukankah appa sudah berjanji akan menyerahkan pilihannya pada ku? Aku mencintai Sungmin appa! Aku hanya akan menikah dengannya. Jika tidak, maka aku lebih memilih mati" Kyuhyun berdiri lalu bergegas menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan appa, umma dan hyung-nya yang nampak kaget.

"KAU JAHAT BEAR! POKOKNYA AKU MAU SUNGMIN! JIKA KAU MENOLAK AKAN KU PASTIKAN 'LITTLE YUNNIE' MU ITU AKAN KU PANGKAS HABIS! " bentakan Jaejoong membuat Yunho makin mendelik. Hey hey hey, kenapa jadi mereka yang marah? Harusnya kan aku yang marah-batinnya nelangsa.

"aku lebih memilih kebahagiaan adikku appa. Pikirkanlah lagi. Sungmin orang yang baik dan kurasa dia pantas bersanding dengan Kyuhyun." setelah mengatakannya, Heechull melenggang pergi kedapur. Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa keadaannya jadi begini?

"lalu kalian ingin apa eoh?" Yunho menurunkan nada suaranya. Jaejoong yang masih ada disana mendelik.

"kau harus setuju!" ucap Jaejoong mutlak.

"tapi boo..."

"tidak ada tapi-tapian. Setujui atau kau dan 'Little Yunnie'mu itu akan ku habisi dengan tanganku sendiri" Yunho yang mendengarnya bergidik ngeri. Istrinya ini memang bisa menjadi sangat menakutkan.

"tapi dia namja boo..." Yunho rupanya tak mau menyerah. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya hanya berdecak sambil mengalihkan wajahnya sekilas.

"aku tak peduli. Pokoknya aku mau Sungmin,titik!" setelah mengatakannya, Jaejoong beranjak pergi. Dengan langkah anggun menaiki tangga rumah besar itu. pada anak tangga ke 6 Jaejoong kembali menoleh pada sang suami.

"dan kau tuan Cho. Jangan berani-berani masuk ke kamar malam ini! Aku tak ingin tidur dengan beruang egois seperti mu!"

"YA ! apa maksudmu Cho Jaejoong!" hah, terimalah nasibmu yunppa.. bukankah ini juga karena ulahmu eoh?

.

.

.

.

"ming, aku minta maaf "

"ne, pulanglah tuan Cho."

"tidak,tidak. Kau pasti masih marah bukan? Aku takkan pulang sebelum kau benar-benar memaafkanku" Sungmin yang mendengarnya membalikkan badannya. Namja yang dari tadi membuntutinya ini sangat mengesalkan.

"saya sudah memaafkan anda tuan. Jadi, anda tak perlu lagi mengikuti saya seperti ini, ini sedikit memalukan" ujar Sungmin dengan nada lirih pada ujung kalimatnya. Bagaimana tidak malu? Dari tadi Kyuhyun mengekor dibelakang Sungmin yang tengah mengantar makanan pada pelanggan. Alhasil mereka menjadi pusat perhatian para pelanggan.

"berhenti mengatakan bahwa kau sudah memaafkan ku Cho Sungmin! Ikut aku sekarang!" Kyuhyun dengan seenak jidatnya menarik Sungmin kedalam ruangan khusus pegawai.

BUKK

Punggung Sungmin menghantam deretan loker yang ada diruangan tersebut akibat hempasan Kyuhyun. mata foxy itu refleks menutup ketika dirasa wajah Kyuhyun begitu dekat dengannya.

"buka matamu ming.." bagai mantra, Sungmin langsung membuka matanya hingga hazel Kyuhyun begitu terasa menyedotnya untuk masuk lebih dalam.

"apa kau benar sudah memaafkan ku hem? " ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengelus pipi putih Sungmin. Namja tampan itu begitu terpesona dengan namja mungil yang ada dihadapannya ini. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia jatuh pada pesona seorang Lee Sungmin. Hanya Lee Sungmin.

"n-ne. Anda tak perlu begini Tuan Cho. Anda hanya tak mengantarkan saya pulang. Itu hal kecil." Ujar Sungmin tanpa memandang mata Kyuhyun. entah kenapa, rasanya ia tak kuat dihisap oleh manik Kyuhyun lagi. Terlalu dalam dan menghanyutkan..

Kyuhyun untuk sesaat mengerutkan kening. Sedetik kemudian merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya. Sedikit menahan tawa karena ternyata apa yang mereka perdebatkan sedari tadi adalah topik yang berbeda. Sungmin mengira Kyuhyun ingin minta maaf karena takj bisa mengantar Sungmin langsung pada malam kedatangan appa-nya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun meminta maaf karena menyangka Sungmin marah karena telah di paksa memberikan 'emutannya' malam itu.

"kau ini memang sangat polos ming. Dan satu lagi, berhentilah memanggilku tuan. Cukup panggil namaku saja. Tanpa embel-embel resmi lainnya." Sungmin yang berada dalam rengkuhan Kyuhyun hanya dapat mengangguk. Jujur, dadanya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya. Entah karena apa, ia juga tak tau.

"Kyuhyun..." yang dipanggil masih tak menunjukkan respon. Malah makin asyik menyesap aroma yang menguar dari surai indah Sungmin.

"Kyu..." Sungmin mulai resah. Namja tampan yang tengah mendekapnya ini tak kunjung mau lemepaskan rengkuhannya.

"ish, Kyunnie lepas!" Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya sontak melepas rengkuhannya dan mundur beberapa langkah. Ditatapnya Sungmin dengan intens. Sungmin sendiri hanya mengerjab bingung. Aneh sekali namja ini-batin Sungmin.

"..."

"k-kau memanggilku Kyunnie?" Sungmin mendadak gugup ditatap dengan intens oleh obsidan kelam itu. Kyuhyun yang seperti ini nampak menakutkan dimata Sungmin.

"e-eh. mian. Itu, aku tak sengaja. Mianhae tuan Cho" Sungmin sedikit membungkuk. Gesture meminta maaf. Kyuhyun sendiri masih diam ditempatnya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

" YA TUHAN! Kau memanggilku kyunnie! KYUNIE! KYUNIE!" Kyuhyun menerjang namja manis didepannya itu. diangkat dan diputar sembari meneriakan kegembiraannya. Hatinya benar-benar senang. Namja yang ia cintai memanggilnya dengan nama yang manis. Astaga! Beruntungnya aku hari ini-gumamnya.

"Hyaaaaa! Pusing..lepas Kyuhh. Lepas"

"ahh. Mian ming. Aku hanya terlalu senang. Gwenchana?" Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin. Lalu menangkup kedua pipinya. Kecemasan namja brunette itu begitu tergambar. Apalagi ini menyangkut namja yang ia cintai. Sungminnya!

"ne. Hanya sedikit pusing." Ungkap Sungmin.

HUP

"Hyaaaa! Kenapa kau mengangkatku lagi?" Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia terus melangkah keluar dari sana dengan menggendong Sungmin Bridal style. Ia terus bergerak keluar menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan restoran. Mendudukkan Sungmin di jok depan lalu melajukan mobilnya . sebelah tangannya terlihat merogoh benda yang ada di saku celananya. ponsel pribadinya.

"hyung. Aku pinjam Sungmin sebentar. Ne, kau tak usah khawatir. Baiklah. Gomawo hangeng hyung. " Sungmin yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun hanya diam. Mencerna semuanya dalam diam. Dikepalanya terdapat banyak sekali pertanyaan mengenai namja tampan yang tengah menyetir disebelahnya itu. hingga ia tak sadar mobil yang membawanya telah berhenti disebuah gedung besar. Sungmin masih saja tetap diam ketika Kyuhyun turun dan kembali menggendongnya menyusuri koridor-koridor yang nampak familiar bagi Sungmin. Dia tak terlalu peduli. Manik foxy-nya begitu serius menatap wajah namja yang tengah menggendongnya itu. hidungnya, bibir tebalnya dan garis wajahnya nampak begitu menakjubkan bagi Sungmin. Ia sendiri tak pernah merasa seperti ini. Ini yang pertama selama 23 ia hidup dibumi. Rona merah kembali menyambangi pipinya ketika mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun memperlakukannya bak tuan putri. Padahal mereka hanya saling mengenal nama. Setidaknya itu bagi Sungmin.

"HYUNG! TOLONG AKU!" Kyuhyun mendobrak salah satu ruangan disana. Berteriak memanggil sosok yang ia sebut "hyung".

"eh, Kyuhyun? tumben sekali kau kesini .." sosok namja tinggi berwajah oriental mendongak ketika mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun. matanya lalu beralih pada namja manis yang berada dalam gendongan hoobae-nya tersebut.

"nanti saja dibahas hyung! sekarang cepatlah periksa kekasihku ini" Sungmin yang mendengar kata kekasih kontan tersadar dari acara mari-memandang-wajah-Kyuhyun. maniknya menoleh pada sosok yang mengenakan pakaian putih didepannya.

"kenapa kau membawaku kedokter kyu?" Sungmin mengutarakan kebingungan yang melandanya. Sungmin merasa dirinya baik-baik saja. Lalu kenapa Kyuhyun membawanya kemari?

"kau tadi kan bilang pusing ming. Maka dari itu aku membawamu kesini. Aku tak ingin kau kenapa-napa sayang" Kyuhyun memandang teduh manik Sungmin dalam gendongannya. Tak merasa berat sedikitpun.

"sa-sayang?" Sungmin mengerjab imut. Kyuhyun sendiri mati-matian menahan nafas melihat aegyo langsung sang namja manisnya itu.

"aigoo! Neomu kyeoptaaa! Sini-sini oppa gendong! " Zhoumi-namja berpakaian serba putih itu mendekat dan berusaha menganbil alih tubuh Sungmin dari gendongan Kyuhyun.

"YA!YA! jangan menyentuhnya Hyung! Jauhkan tangan kotormu itu dari kekasihku! Cepat periksa keadaannya , aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu padanya" Kyuhyun makin mendekap Sungmin hingga wajah sang namja manis terbenam semakin dalam didadanya.

"Tsk~! Pelit sekali! Baringkan dia disana. Aku akan memeriksanya." Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan kerah sebuah tempat tidur pasien dan membaringkan Sungmin disana. Zhoumi sendiri langsung mengambil tempat di sisi kiri Sungmin. Memeriksa keadaan pasien cantinya itu.

"nah adik manis. Oppa sudah selesai memeriksamu." sungmin memandang dokter muda berwajah oriental itu dengan raut bingung.

"oppa? Aku namja uisa..." Zoumi menaikan satu alisnya. Lalu tangannya bergerak membuka dua kancing atas kemeja Sungmin.

"YA! Apa yang akan kau lakukan dokter mesum? Jangan sentuh kekasihku!" Tangan Kyuhyun menampik kasar tangan Zoumi.

"dia itu namja! Dan dia kekasihku, ah, ahni dia calon istri ku. Jadi kau jangan coba-coba menyentuhnya!" klaim Kyuhyun.

"haissh, kau ini pelit sekali sih. Berbagilah pada hyungmu ini kyu"

"berbagi apanya hah! Mana ada kekasih yang dibagi!"

"siapa kekasih Kyuhyun? aku? Se-sejak kapan?" Sungmin akhirnya bersuara. Membuat dua namja yang tengah beradu mulut itu menolehkan wajahnya.

"jadi kau bukan kekasihnya?"tanya Zoumi. "bukan.." Sungmin menggeleng. Membuat Kyuhyun menggeram dalam hati apalagi melihat seringai yang nampak menghiasi wajah Zoumi.

"kau itu kekasihku Cho Sungmin! Jadi berhentilah bersikap imut seperti itu didepan namja lain."

HUP

Kyuhyun kembali meggendong paksa Sungmin meninggalkan Zoumi yang hanya bisa berdecak. Dasar namja posesif.

.

.

.

.

.

" apa aku sudah boleh pulang tuan eh, Kyuhyun?" Sungmin kembali merengek. Sejak kepulangan dari rumah sakit tadi, Kyuhyun mengurungnya dikamar pribadi namja brunette itu terhitung sudah dua jam. Setiap kali merengek minta pulang, Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan gelengan. Rupanya kemarahan Kyuhyun paska kejadian dirumah sakit tadi belum juga reda.

Sungmin menekuk lututnya. Kini ia tengah duduk di atas ranjang Kyuhyun. sedangkan sang empunya kamar tengah asyik bermain bersama kekasih gelapnya(read :PSP) di single sofa yang ada di sisi kiri tempat tidurnya.

"Kyuhyun?" tak ada respon.

"Kyuh..." masih tak ada respon.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" bentakan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun melempar asal PSP ditangannya. Sebenarnya sejak tadi ia sudah merasa terganggu dengan rengekan Sungmin. Namun ia juga tak ingin memulangkan Sungmin sekarang.

"JANGAN BERTERIAK PADAKU CHO SUNGMIN!" kyuhyun balas membentak Sungmin. Awalnya ia tak sengaja, namun begitu mengingat kejadian dirumah sakit tadi. Hatinya kembali memanas.

"ka-kau membentakku." Lirih Sungmin. Matanya terasa panas. Air matanya seolah berlomba-lomba mendesak keluar. Kyuhyun yang melihat mata foxy itu memerah gugup ditempat. Merutuki emosinya yang naik turun dengan cepat bila menyangkut namja manis tersebut.

Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Sungmin.

"mian ming. Aku tak bermaksud-"

"kau jahat hiks. Kau menculikku hiks kau membuatku takut hiks.. huwaaaa hangeng hyung!" Sungmin menangis sesenggukan untuk pertama kalinya dihadapan Kyuhyun. Membuat nmja bermarga Cho itu gelagapan dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu. awalnya Sungmin berontak namun lama kelamaan namja manis itu justru menelungkupkan wajahnya makin dalam didada Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat. Entah mengapa namja manis itu begitu rapuh hari ini.

" ssssssttt.. mianhae ming. Mianhae. Aku tak suka melihatmu menangis." Kyuhyun membelai punggung sempit Sungmin. Menenangkan sang terkasih dengan sentuhan hangatnya.

"hiks.. ne. hiks mian.." sungmin masih sesenggukan meski tak sekeras tadi. Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya lalu menangkup pipi Sungmin.

"hey hey. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf sayang." Mata Sungmin terpejam merasakan sentuhan lembut Kyuhyun. rasanya nyaman dan menghanyutkan.

"ne. hikss.."

"sstttt.. berhentilah. aku tak ingin mendengar isakan itu. rasanya sangat sakit sayang..." mata Sungmin bertemu obsidan kelam Kyuhyun. untuk kesekian kalinya kedua namja tersebut seolah terhanyut dalam kegiatannya masing-masing. Saling memandang dengan beragam perasaan yang berkecamuk.

"saranghae ming..." Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya. Fokusnya kini hanya tertuju pada bibir shape M Sungmin. Semakin dekat hingga membuat Sungmin refleks memejamkan matanya.

CHUP~~

Kedua bibir beda jenis itu bertaut. Serasi dan begitu pas. Sungmin merasa wajahnya begitu panas. Sangat panas malah. Kyuhyun menciumnya begitu lembut hingga ia tak dapat melakukan apapun selain menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Sungmin memang tak membalasnya namun ia merasa senang karena setidaknya namja yang ia cintai itu tak menolak kehadirannya.

"unggh~~" Kyuhyun memasukan lidahnya. Menyesap mulut Sungmin begitu dalam.

Tangan Kyuhyun masuk dalam kemeja Sungmin. Membelai punggung dan perut Sungmin bergantian.

"ngahh~~"

Kyuhyun melepas pagutannya ketika melihat wajah Sungmin merah padam kehabisan nafas. Ia lalu menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Sungmin.

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Tapi kau harus mencuci mukamu dulu arrachi?" diluar dugaan Kyuhyun malah menghentikan aksinya disitu. Ia sadar jika ia tak boleh memaksakan Sungmin yang masih belum memiliki rasa padanya. Cinta Kyuhyun jauh lebih besar dari nafsunya.

Sungmin hanya mengerjab lalu mengangguk .

.

.

.

.

"turunlah. Jangan lupa hubungi aku jika terjadi apa-apa ne?" kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah berada di mobil Kyuhyun yang berhenti tak jauh dari restoran.

" ne. nan gwenchana. Maaf merepotkanmu . selamat malam Kyuhyun-ah"

GREB

Sungmin sudah akan melangkah turun ketika Kyuhyun menahan lengannya. Sungmin berbalik dan menemukan Kyuhyun tersenyum manis kepadanya. Melihatnya Sungmin juga ikut tersenyum.

"Sungmin-ah. Aku tau mungkin kau akan menganggapku gila. Tapi aku sudah tak bisa menahannya. Aku mencintaimu ming... sangat,,"

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jantung Sungmin berdetak tak karuan mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun. wajahnya kembali memerah. Bibirnya ia gigit karena rasa bingung yang melandanya.

CHUP

"berhenti menggigitnya ming. Kau bisa membuatnya terluka" Kyuhyun mengecup singkat bibir Sungmin. Sedikit terkekeh karena ciumannya ampuh membuat Sungmin berhenti menggigit bibirnya.

"aku tau kau bingung. Aku tak akan memaksa mu..aku bahagia melihatmu bahagia. Meski hatiku akan sakit tapi kebahagiaanmu adalah duniaku Lee Sungmin. Saranghae..jeongmal saranghae" ya, Kyuhyun sadar. Cinta tak akan dapat dipaksa. Meski rasa ingin memiliki Sungmin begitu besar, namun ia tak ingin Sungmin tersiksa. Penolakan appanya sedikit banyak kembali membuka mata Kyuhyun bahwa tak semua orang bisa menerima hubungan yang ia harapkan termasuk Sungmin sendiri. Bukannya ia menyerah, tidak , sampai kapanpun ia tak akan menyerah. Ia hanya mencoba berteman dengan takdir yang mungkin tak seindah bayangannya.

"Kyuhyun a-aku tak tau. Aku baru kali ini mengalami situasi seperti ini. Tapi..em..tapi..." manik Sungmin bergerak gelisah.

"waeyo min?" Kyuhyun kembali menangkup wajah Sungmin.

"aku- aku merasa nyaman didekatmu dan jantungku juga berdebar. Aku bingung.. " senyum Kyuhyun berkembang. Bolehkah ia berharap ?

"aku akan menunggumu hingga kau yakin dan membalas perasaanku. Maka dari itu izinkan aku berada di dekatmu ne?" Sungmin mengangguk lalu melepas tangan Kyuhyun yang tadi membingkai wajahnya. Ia bergerak cepat mengecup pipi chubby Kyuhyun sekilas lalu menundukan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun yang masih nampak terkejut.

"kau menciumku? Kau mulai nakal eoh?" Kyuhyun senang bukan main. Sungmin yang seperti ini terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"kau hanya mencium sebelahnya saja? " goda Kyuhyun sembari memberikan sisi pipinya yang lain.

"aissshhh.. berhenti menggodaku." Sungmin mengerucut namun masih setia menunduk.

"ayolah.."

"aku malu!" Sungmin bergerak cepat membuka pintu mobil. Berusaha menghindari Kyuhyun yang terus memojokkannya. Kyuhyun sendiri tak tinggal diam. Jiwa evilnya kembali bangkit. Ia bergegas mengejar Sungmin. Berharap bisa mendapat satu ciuman lagi dari Sungmin.

Sungmin yang menyadari Kyuhyun mengejarnya semakin mempercepat langkah mungilnya. Namun langkahnya seketika berhenti ketika melihat sosok yang berdiri di depan restoran. Sosok yang tak ia lihat selama 4 tahun ini.

"wonnie-ah..."

Tbc

Annyeong readers...

Kangen gak ma saya? #plak

Saya gak nyangka kalo fict ini bakal dapet respon bagus. Jeongmal gomawo #bow

Gimana? Apa kesan romantisnya nyampe?

Kemaren ada yang bilang klo gak tau fict ini udah update ampe chap 6. Maka dari itu saya memutuskan untuk memberitahukan pada readers sekalian tanggal update selanjutnya. Chap depan akan saya publish tgl 6 ne. dua hari lagi. cepet bukan? Itu semua demi reader2 tercinta kekeke^^

Oya, aku rada kurang srek di panggil author. Kyaknya gimana gitu -,- jadi buat readers sekalian, kalian bisa panggil aku chingu, eonnie(berasa tua) atau saeng aja ... aku lahir tahun 95^^ (udah tua ternyata hiks)

Maaf buat typos.  
jangan lupa ninggalin jejak review kalian di chap ini. Aku tunggu loh #kedip2

SARANGHAEEEEEEEEEEEE {0}


	8. Chapter 8

Hot Love Like Ramen

Author : Queenshi137

Main Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And Other (temukan sendiri ne?)

Disclaimer : All cast belong to God . meski author pengen memiliki dan nyimpen Sungmin oppa di kamar XD.

Warning EYD tak sesuai.

Rate : M

Summary : Heechul bahkan sudah menyewa 2 pasangan untuk bercinta di depan kyuhyun,tapi tetap saja nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari si Little Cho. Akankah Heechul dan sang umma menyerah menjalankan misi peyembuhan terhadap Kyuhyun?

* * *

*sekedar pemberitahuan. Yang dibawah ini adalah Flashback Sungmin tentang masa lalunya. Jadi jangan heran kalau Kyuppa gak ada di chap ini. Selamat menikmati~~ *

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Flashback ON

Seorang namja kecil tengah duduk termenung dibangkunya. Matanya melirik beberapa teman sekelasnya yang tengah berbisik-bisik sambil sesekali melihat ke arahnya.

Sungmin, namja kecil itu kembali menghela nafas. Hingga menginjak usia 8 tahun, ia tak pernah mendapat seorang teman. Bukan, bukan karena Sungmin jelek, ia justru sangat manis untuk ukuran seorang namja. Hanya saja teman-teman sekelasnya terlalu takut pada sosok ayah Sungmin yang selalu menebarkan aura membunuh bagi siapa saja yang dengan lancang berdekatan dengan Sungmin.

Mr. Kim, ayah Sungmin , selalu mengawasi anaknya disekolah dan dirumah. Dipagi hari ia akan mengantar Sungmin kesekolah dan akan setia mengawasi anaknya dari luar kelas. Pernah suatu hari seorang guru menyampaikan keberatannya dengan alasan itu akan menjadikan Sungmin anak yang tak akan pernah mandiri, Namun yang terjadi malah diluar dugaan. Mr. Kim membentak sang guru didepan muridnya dan mengatakan bahwa apa yang menyangkut sang putra adalah haknya.

TETTTTTTTTTT TEETTTTTTT

Bel pulang berkumandang. Para siswa sekolah dasar itu berhamburan keluar kelas. Berlomba-lomba agar segera sampai dirumah. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sosok yang masih setia duduk dibangkunya. Baginya berada di rumah adalah hal yang tak jauh beda dengan berada disekolah. Sama-sama membosankan dan sunyi.

"ayo pulang Sungmin-ah. Appa harus segera berangkat kerja" Mr. Kim menghampiri sang putra. Jemarinya bergerak memasukan buku-buku Sungmin yang masih tergeletak di atas mejanya kemudian membawa tas itu dipundaknya. Sungmin kecil hanya menunduk dan berjalan dibelakangnya.

Sungmin terus saja terbelenggu dalam kesepian hingga suatu hari sang appa yang baru saja pulang kerja membawa seorang namja kecil tampan yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya. Namanya Choi Siwon, anak tetangga baru mereka.

Siwon adalah sosok hyung dan teman yang baik untuk Sungmin. Keduanya menjadi sangat akrab. Sepulang sekolah, Sungmin akan menunggu Siwon di depan pintu rumahnya dengan riang. Biasanya mereka akan bermain dihalaman belakang kediaman Choi yang cukup luas dan memiliki sebuah ayunan tua.

Mr. dan Mr. Kim yang biasanya tak akan membiarkan Sungmin berteman dengan sembarang orang kini malah terkesan melepas Sungmin dengan Siwon. Sungmin sendiri menganggap ini adalah sebuah permulaan yang baik agar impiannya mempunyai banyak teman bisa terwujud.

Hingga pada suatu hari, Mr. Kim pulang dengan kondisi mabuk berat. Pria itu meracau tak jelas sembari melempar benda-benda disekelilingnya. Sungmin kecil hanya bisa menangis. Tubuhnya meringkuk dibalik pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Keesokan harinya ...

Sungmin kecil yang sudah mengenakan seragam sekolahnya tengah duduk dimeja makan dikagetkan dengan kedatangan sang appa yang menyeretnya kembali kekamar. Cengkraman namja tersebut terasa sangat sakit di kulit mulusnya.

"DIAM DISANA DAN JANGAN COBA-COBA LARI!" Mr. Kim menghempas tubuh mungil itu di atas ranjang. Tak menghiraukan pekikan kesakitan sang putra.

"MULAI HARI INI KAU BERHENTI SEKOLAH!"

BLAM

Pintu bercat putih gading itu tertutup dengan keras akibat hempasan sang appa. Sungmin meringkuk sembari memegang pergelangan tangannya yang sakit.

DUGH DUGH DUGH

"APPA! BUKA PINTUNYA! MIN INGIN SEKOLAH APPA HIKS... APPA!" jemari kecil Sungmin menggedor pintu kamarnya yang terkunci dari luar. Berharap sang appa mau membuka pintu dan mengizinkannya berangkat kesekolah.

"hikss... hiks..sakit ...hiksss..." tubuh kecil itu merosot dibalik pintu. Terlalu lelah untuk kembali bangkit.

Sungmin kecil menenggelamkan kepalanya pada kedua lututnya yang ditekuk. Isakannya masih terus terdengar diruangan bernuansa pink itu. untuk kesekian kalinya ia kembali merasakan sepi yang begitu dalam. awal dari kesakitan panjang ia rasakan.

7 tahun kemudian...

"SUNGMIN! MANA MAKANANNYA!" bentak seorang namja.

"n-ne appa. Ini supnya " Sungmin menaruh semangkuk sup ayam dimeja makan. Kemudian menarik sebuah kursi didekat sang umma yang sedang menyendokkan nasi untuk sang appa.

"siapa yang mengizinkanmu ikut makan disini heh?" ucapan sarkastik sang appa menghentikan gerakannya yang ingin duduk.

" la-lalu min makan dimana appa?" Sungmin berujar takut-takut. Pasalnya sang appa kini menatapnya intens.

"tempatmu didapur anak sialan! Pergi dari sini! Merusak nafsu makanku saja, cih!" kali ini Mrs. Kim yang bicara.

Sungmin mengangguk. Tangannya bergerak mengambil makanan yang tadi ia masak.

"YA! Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengambil makanan disini eoh? Tempatmu didapur , tentu saja makananmu juga ada didapur!" sang appa mengambil alih piring yang Sungmin pegang. Lalu mengibaskan tangannya gesture mengusir.

Sungmin beranjak dari sana dengan hati yang teriris pilu. Selalu saja begini. Sejak kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu, keluarganya berubah drastis. Kedua orang tuanya tak lagi bersikap baik padanya. Bahkan tak segan-segan keduanya membentak, mencaci dan memukul namja mungil tersebut tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Sungmin jatuh merosot di lantai dapur yang dingin. Punggung tangannya membekap mulutnya yang mulai mengeluarkan isakan. Sakit. Hatinya sangat sakit. Sepertinya hari ini ia akan kembali sarapan dengan air putih mengingat semua makanan yang ia masak sudah ia sajikan dimeja makan.

"kenapa kau malah menangis eoh? Kau pikir ini jam berapa heh? Cepatlah berangkat kerja! Cari uang yang banyak!" Sungmin menoleh pada sang umma. Umma yang kini telah jauh berubah entah karena apa. Ia Mengangguk sekilas lalu beranjak keluar. Memulai kembali harinya yang berat.

30 menit kemudian...

Sungmin telah sampai disebuah pasar tradisional setelah berjalan kaki selama hampir setengah jam. Andai saja ia punya uang, mungkin ia akan memilih naik bus saja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, seluruh hasil kerja kerasnya selalu dirampas kedua orang tuanya. Tak se-sen pun yang mereka sisakan untuk Sungmin bahkan hanya untuk uang transportasi.

Kaki mungil itu melangkah mendekati sebuah kios yang menjual sayur-sayuran. Senyumnya mengembang melihat seorang nenek tersenyum padanya.

"selamat pagi halmoni~" wanita tua itu menghampiri Sungmin.

"selamat pagi Sungmin-ah. Kau pasti mau mengambil barang dagangan lagi kan?" Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"ne halmoni. Tapi seperti biasanya, uangnya baru bisa Min berikan setelah selesai berjualan." Sang nenek tersenyum lalu berbalik mengambilkan beberapa ikat sawi segar, tomat, wortel dan sayur-sayur lainnya dan menaruhnya pada sebuah keranjang rotan.

"tak apa Sungmin-ah. Ini ambilah. Semoga daganganmu hari ini laris ne" Sungmin menganguk. Mengakibatkan surai hitamnya bergerak lucu. Ia mengambil keranjang rotan itu lalu menaruhnya di atas kepalanya. Sedikit berat memang, tapi ia sudah terbiasa sejak 5 tahun yang lalu.

Shin Halmoni adalah orang yang sangat berjasa dihidup Sungmin. Dulu, 5 tahun yang lalu saat dirinya dipaksa mencari kerja dipasar. Ia bertemu dengan Shin halmoni yang baru akan membuka kiosnya. Setelah menceritakan tujuannya ke dipasar, tanpa di duga yeoja paruh baya itu menawarkannya sebuah pekerjaan. Berjualan sayur keliling tanpa harus membayar dagangannya dimuka. Sungmin tentu saja bersyukur, dirinya tak akan dipukuli lagi oleh appanya karena pulang tanpa membawa uang.

"aku pergi dulu ne monnie...annyeong"

Sungmin berjalan mengelilingi pasar. Menjajakan dagangannya pada orang yang berlalu lalang disana.

"SAYUR NYONYA! SAYUR TUAN! MASIH SEGAR! SILAHKAN BELI!" teriakan Sungmin berbaur dengan hiruk pikuk pasar. Tapi ia tak menyerah. Ia terus berjalan dan berteriak menjajakan dagangan yang ia bawa. Menahan lelah dan rasa lapar yang mendera tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"haahhh... masih ada setengah keranjang lagi. Ottokhae?" Sungmin kini tengah duduk di depan sebuah kios yang sedang tutup. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah setelah berkeliling selama 3 jam lamanya. Hatinya sedikit khawatir melihat barang dagangannya yang masih tinggal setengah. Otomatis uang yang ia dapat juga sedikit. Sungmin memang hanya mengambil untungnya saja, itupun tak seberapa. Karena semua sayur yang ia bawa tetap harus ia bayar pada Shin Halmoni dengan harga yang telah disepakati.

"minumlah. Kau pasti haus" sebuah minuman kaleng dingin berada tepat di depan wajah Sungmin. Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke atas dan mendapati sosok seorang namja yang tengah memakai seragam senior high school tersenyum padanya.

" Wonnie hyung~" Sungmin tersenyum lalu menepuk sisi kosong disebelahnya. Siwon yang mengerti langsung mendudukan dirinya disamping Sungmin yang tengah meminum minuman dingin yang ia beri. Dari cara minumnya, terlihat bahwa namja mungil itu sangat haus.

"lelah hem?" Sungmin menoleh lalu mengangguk imut.

"ne. dagangan Min belum habis hyung-ah. Eihh? Kenapa hyung ada disini. Inikan belum jam pulang!" Siwon tersenyum lalu mengacak surai hitam Sungmin.

"ada rapat disekolah. Jadi semua siswa dipulangkan lebih cepat Min." Ujar Siwon.

"yahhh.. Min jadi tak bisa belajar hari ini" Sungmin terlihat sedih. Namja mungil ini memang selalu belajar diam-diam. Sepulang jualan, biasanya ia menyempatkan diri mendatangi sekolah Siwon dan ikut belajar diam-diam melalui jendela. Ini sudah ia lakukan sejak 3 tahun lalu. Berawal dari Siwon yang mengajaknya berkunjung ke sekolahnya. Pada saat itu Siwon duduk di kelas 2 SM junior high school. Sebuah sekolah yang berada dikompleks sekolah elit yang memuat tingkat dasar hingga senior high school. Lebih beruntungnya lagi,Semua orang tak melarang apa yang dilakukan Sungmin dan tak mempermasalahkan itu. bagi mereka Sungmin berhak belajar walau hanya seorang pedagang sayur.

"aku akan mengajarimu. Jangan sedih begitu Min-ah" Siwon berusaha menghibur.

"tapi hyung kan tau aku masih harus berjualan lagi dan hyung juga harus pulang. Ahjumma pasti sendirian sekarang" Siwon memandang prihatin namja yang telah ia anggap dongsaeng itu. bagaimana bisa namja manis yang bahkan masih berumur 15 tahun harus menanggung beban seberat ini. Berjualan setiap hari tanpa bisa menikmati hasilnya. Belum lagi ia juga sering mendengar teriakan minta ampun Sungmin ketika dipukuli sang appa karena tak membawa uang banyak. Berulang kali ia ingin menolong, namun yang ia dapat kala itu hanya sebuah bogem mentah dari Mr. Kim. Sejak saat itu Siwon hanya bisa berdoa. Berdoa untuk keselamatan Sungmin dan kebahagiaannya,

"kau sudah makan Min?" Sungmin menoleh lalu mengangguk.

"sudah hyung. Min kenyang sekali" bohong. Jelas Sungmin berbohong. Perutnya sangat sakit menahan rasa lapar yang menderanya. Namun ia tak ingin membuat Siwon khawatir. Sudah cukup ia merepotkan namja tampan itu.

"syukurlah. Aku kira kau tak diberi makan lagi. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne. jaga dirimu baik-baik. Semoga daganganmu cepat habis Sungmin-ah." Siwon bangkit sembari menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celananya yang terlihat sedikit kotor akibat debu yang menempel disana.

"ne hyung! Sampaikan salamku pada ahjumma. Hati-hati dijalan" senyum manis Sungmin kembali terlukis. Mengantar kepergian sosok Siwon yang mulai hilang di telan keramaian pasar.

Sungmin kembali mengangkat keranjangnya. Bersiap berkeliling lagi sembari berdoa semoga rezekinya hari ini banyak.

"SAYURNYA NYONYA! SAYURNYA TUAN! MASIH SEGAR! SILAHKAN BELI!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kira-kira pukul 5 sore Sungmin pulang dengan wajah gembira. Tangan kanannya menenteng bungkusan pemberian Shin halmoni. Lumayan, Beberapa ikat sawi untuk hidangan makan malam dirumah.

Ia kembali tersenyum ketika mengingat kebaikan seorang ahjumma yang memborong sisa dagangannya hingga habis setelah berkeliling selama dua jam.

"umma! Appa! Min pulang" ucapnya riang setelah menutup kembali pintu rumahnya.

"sudah pulang heh? Mana uangnya!" berjalan mendekati Sungmin lalu merogoh kantong celana jeans ¾ lusuh yang Sungmin kenakan.

"hanya segini? Kau ini bodoh atau apa hah? " sang appa mengibas-ngibaskan beberapa lembar won ditangannya dengan pandangan remeh.

"mianhae appa. Itu semua keuntungan penjualan hari ini." Sungmin masih menunduk.

"keluar " ucap sang appa dingin.

"n-ne?" sungmin mendongak. Sedikit bingung dengan perkataan sang appa.

"AKU BILANG KELUAR! Kau tidak boleh pulang sebelum membawakanku uang lagi!" Sungmin mencengkeram ujung kaos lengan pendek yang ia pakai. Tubuhnya gemetar Akibat suhu dingin dan rasa lapar yang hampir 10 jam ia tahan.

"KKA!"bentakan itu membuat Sungmin berbalik dengan cepat.

Kaki mungil itu terus melangkah. Mengacuhkan hawa dingin yang membuat seluruh persendiannya terasa beku. Sesekali ia menggosok kedua lengannya yang terbuka setengah karena baju yang ia kenakan.

Matanya memanas. Malang nian nasibnya. Tak dapat makan dan masih harus kembali mencari uang. Ini memang bukan pertaman kalinya. Dulu, saat barang dagangannya tak laku, ia juga diperintahkan bekerja pada malam hari.

Karena rasa sayangnya pada kedua orang tuany. Sungmin berusaha dengan keras dalam setiap pekerjaannya. Berharap suatu saat umma dan appanya akan berubah. memberikan kasih sayang tulus sebagaimana orang tua pada umumnya.

"aku harus kemana? Tuhan, kumohon bantu aku" lirihan itu terdengar begitu lemah.

Mata foxy Sungmin tiba-tiba melihat sebuah truk bermuatan beras di depan sebuah toko. Ia berjalan mendekat. Menghampiri seorang namja paruh baya yang tengah memegang semacam catatan ditangannya. Menghitung berapa karung beras yang masuk ditokonya.

"ahjjusi.. bolehkah saya ikut mengangkut karung-karung beras itu?" yang dipanggil menoleh. Kemudia melirik Sungmin dari atas hingga kebawah.

"apa kau kuat nak? Karung-karung itu sangatlah berat untuk anak seusiamu." Sungmin menggeleng mendengarnya.

"aniyo ahjjushi. Saya pasti bisa. Tolonglah saya ahjjushi.." sang ahjjusi nampak berfikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Sungmin memulai pekerjaan barunya malam ini.

.

.

.

"ini bayaranmu nak. Segeralah pulang dan istirahat. Sedah jam 11 malam. Kau pasti kelelahan. Ah, ambilah roti ini. Kau pasti belum makan malam ani?" Sungmin yang tengah mengelap peluh didahinya dengan lengan tangannya nampak kaget karena kemunculan ahjjusi pemilik toko yang tengah berjongkok di depannya dan memberinya beberapa lembar uang serta roti.

"ah. Gomawo ahjjushi. Jeongmal gomawo!" Sungmin refleks berdiri dan membungkukan badannya beberapa kali. Ahjjusshi yang melihatnya nampak tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia tak tega membiarkan namja mungil itu bekerja berat seperti ini, apalagi tadi ia sempat melihat tubuh Sungmin sempat limbung dan terjatuh ketika mengangkat sekarung beras.

Setelah kepergian sang pemilik toko. Sungmin menatap berbinar roti ditangannya. Ia lalu memakannya dengan lahap sembari meneteskan air mata. Ia sungguh bersyukur pada tuhan karena masih diberi pertolongan dan juga makanan dimalam yang dingin ini. Walau hanya roti, setidaknya masih lebih baik dari segelas air putih.

.

.

.

.

"sudah pulang eoh? Mana uangnya?" nampak menunggu Sungmin diteras rumahnya. Sungmin tersenyum lalu memberikan uang hasil kerja kerasnya mengangkat beras tadi.

"bagus. Sekarang tidurlah disini! Ini hukumanmu karena membuatku menunggu lama!"

BLAM

Pintu itu ditutup dengan kejamnya. Menyisakan Sungmin yang hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menghela nafas lalu mulai mencari tempat berbaring diteras dingin itu. tanpa selimut dan pakaian tebal, Sungmin, si namja kecil yang malang kembali harus merasakanbagaimana kejamnya dunia memperlakukannya. Tangan Sungmin yang terulur ditekuk sedemikian rupa membentuk bantal.

TES

TES

TES

"hikss..."

"hikss..."

"hikss..."

Untuk kesekian kali air matanya menetes. Tubuh Sungmin seolah kebas karena terlalu lama berada di udara dingin. Perlahan manik mata itu menutup, mulai memasuki satu-satunya dunia yang mengijinkannya merasakan keindahan. Dunia mimpi.

Tbc

* * *

Annyeong...

Ni chap 8! Cepet kan updatenya,keke~

Aku rada kecewa di chap kemaren Sider tambah banyak, riviewnya tambah nipis. What happen aya naon?

Miris deh liatnya. Kalo gini terus aku jadi ilang mood hiks T.T

Kalo chap ini masih gini juga, mungkin aku bakal lama update lagi buat bangkitin percaya diri dan nyari kembali mood yang ilang. #mianhae

Buat saeng aku yang kemaren bingung kenapa kyuppa cemburu ma Zhoumi. Disitu ternyata ada part yang ilang. Gak tau kenapa bisa -_-"

Kyuppa disitu cemburu karena Zhoumi mau buka kemeja Sungmin buat mastiin dia namja atau bukan.

Ahhhh... moga aku gak ilang mood buat ngelanjutin ni ff mengingat jumlah sider ma reviewer yg sangat berbanding terbalik -,-

Yang mau chap selanjutnya update cepet, review dehhhhh...

Yang udag review aku ucapin makasih^^

Ni udah menyedihkan belum? Jangan ampe ada yang bilang lucu lagi loh ya,

Chap depan masih flashback juga.

Last,

Sorry for typos, review juseyo!


	9. Chapter 9

Hot Love Like Ramen

Author : Queenshi137

Main Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And Other (temukan sendiri ne?)

Disclaimer : All cast belong to God . meski author pengen memiliki dan nyimpen Sungmin oppa di kamar XD.

Warning EYD tak sesuai.

Rate : M

Summary : Heechul bahkan sudah menyewa 2 pasangan untuk bercinta di depan kyuhyun,tapi tetap saja nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari si Little Cho. Akankah Heechul dan sang umma menyerah menjalankan misi peyembuhan terhadap Kyuhyun?

* * *

*sekedar pemberitahuan. Yang dibawah ini adalah Flashback Sungmin tentang masa lalunya. Selamat menikmati~~ *

* * *

.

.

.

.

Semua orang pasti punya mimpi dan berhak bermimpi. Begitu pula dengan seorang namja manis yang kini telah berusia 15 tahun yang tengah sibuk mondar-mandir menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk keluarga tercintanya meski pada kenyataannya keluarganya tak mencintainya. Tapi dia,Kim Sungmin, percaya bahwa mimpi indahnya suatu saat akan terwujud. Mimpi memiliki keluarga harmonis seperti kebanyakan orang. Simple memang, tapi siapa sangka itulah keinginan terbesarnya.

Langkah Sungmin terdengar lebih keras dari biasanya mengingat keadaan rumah yang masih sunyi. Umma dan appanya masih tidur dan tentu saja ia harus cepat menyelesaikan sarapan ini karena jika tidak badannyalah yang akan menjadi sasaran sang appa.

Tangan mungilnya sibuk mengaduk kuah sup yang mengepulkan asap dipanci. Sesekali ia mengernyitkan dahi ketika mencoba menilai rasa sup tersebut. Setelah dirasa pas, ia berbalik menuju meja makan untuk menyiapkan piring dan alat makan yang lain.

TAK

TAK

TAK

Sungmin menoleh ketika melihat sang appa dan umma sedang menuruni tangga dengan masih mengenakan piyaman. Namja mungil itu kemudian kembali kedapur untuk membawa menu sarapan mereka pagi ini.

"cepatlah Sungmin-ah!" berucap sembari mendudukan dirinya di sebelah sang suami.

"ini sarapannya umma." berdecak. Lalu menatap nyalang sang putra.

"sup sawi lagi? Apa kau tak bisa memasak yang lain heh?"ujarnya sarkastik. Sungmin sendiri menunduk disamping sang umma, belum berani duduk di meja makan itu.

"mianhae appa, Min tak punya uang lagi. Semua hasil dagangan kemarin sudah Min berikan semuanya pada appa. Sawi ini adalah pemberian halmoni Shin"

"kau pikir aku tak bosan apa? Ini sudah seminggu! Dasar tak berguna!" Sungmin hanya dapat mengeratkan remasannya pada ujung apron pink yang tengah ia kenakan.

SRET

BYURR

"AAHHHHHHGGGGG!" kejadian itu sangat cepat. sang appa berdiri dari duduknya lalu menyiramkan kuah panas itu pada kaki Sungmin. Beruntung pria paruh baya itu masih memiliki sedikit akal sehat untuk tidak menyiramkan sup panas itu kewajah sang putra. Ia sadar jika wajah sang putra rusak maka tak akan ada orang yang sudi mempekerjakan Sungmin dan otomatis ia tak akan mendapat uang. Dasar perhitungan!

"hiks... appo~ hiks.." Sungmin limbung kebelakang dan jatuh terduduk akibat rasa panas yang menjalari kakinya.

"rasakan! Ini adalah hukuman karena membuatku kesal. Sekarang bereskan semua kekacauan ini dan cepat berangkat kerja!" dan sang istri berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang tengah menitikan air mata karena menahan sakit yang begitu amat terasa pada kedua kakinya yang melepuh. Jari-jari kaki namja mungil itu memerah bahkan nampak mulai kehitaman. Efek yang timbul karena tersiram sup panas yang ia buat tadi.

.

.

.

.

Kim Sungmin tumbuh menjadi remaja manis dan ramah. Dirinya banyak dikenal orang. Khususnya orang-orang yang bekerja dipasar. Usianya kini sudah menginjak 17 tahun dan selama itu pula ia terus didampingi Siwon. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Siwon, namja berlesung pipi itu sangat amat menjaga Sungmin yang banyak di injar namja-namja hidung belang. Ia membangun benteng yang begitu kuat agar Sungmin tak tersentuh dengan hal-hal yang berbau cinta karena Siwon khawatir di usia Sungmin yang masih terbilang muda ditambah dengan rasa simpati yang begitu besar pada orang lain, Sungmin akan muda dibohongi dan dipermainkan pasangannya. Oleh karena itu, setiap ada namja atau yeoja yang mendekati Sungmin, ia akan dengan suka rela memberikan tatapan membunuh pada mereka dan membuat mereka hanya bisa gigit jari karena tak bisa mendekati namja incaranya yang manis itu.

Tapi bukan berarti penderitaan Sungmin berakhir. Semuanya bahkan masih tetap sama. Kedua orang tuanya masih sering menyiksanya. Bahkan justru terkesan lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Pernah suatu ketika sang appa tak memberinya makan selama dua hari hanya karena Sungmin tertangkap basah sedang mengobrol dengan Siwon dihalaman rumahnya. Beruntung saat itu Siwon berhasil mengendap-endap dan melempar 3 bungkus roti isi kacang melalui jendela namja manis itu.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sungmin bangun kesiangan. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku dan kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Wajahnya nampak pucat. Kemarin umma dan appanya membawa Sungmin ke sebuah klinik sepulang berjualan. Padahal ia tak merasa sakit apa pun saat itu, namun entah kenapa orang tuanya bersikeras menyuruh dokter memeriksanya. Setelah sang dokter menyuruhnya berbaring di ranjang pasien, Sungmin tak ingat apapun lagi. Ia hanya ingat tiga jam setelah kepulangannya dari klinik, mendadak perutnya terasa nyeri hingga membuatnya nyaris pingsan.

Sungmin menuruni tangga perlahan. Beruntung orang tuanya belum bangun sehingga namja tersebut masih sempat membuat sarapan tanpa terkena omelan lagi. Setelah menyantap makanannya didapur, namja manis itu bergegas berangkat ke pasar. Bekerja seperti bisanya. Menjajakan sayuran yang ia beli dari kios Shin halmoni. Baru beberapa meter berjalan, ia merasa lengannya dicekal oleh seseorang. Sungmin membalik dan mendapati Siwon tengah menatapnya dengan binar-binar dimatanya. Menampilkan lesung pipi yang membuat wajahnya semakin tampan.

" tau tidak? hari ini adalah hari kelulusanku dan nanti aku akan berpidato sebagai murid terbaik. Bukankah itu hebat Min? Ah, aku sena- loh? Wajahmu pucat, apa kau sakit?" Siwon yang awalnya nampak menggebu-gebu menceritakan perasaan bahagianya mendadak berhenti ketika matanya menangkap wajah Sungmin yang pucat.

"tidak hyung, aku hanya sedikit mengantuk."lirih Sungmin. Entah mengapa rasanya sangat susah mengeluarkan suara karena tenggorokannya terasa panas saat ini. Ditambah dentuman-dentuman yang terasa dikepalanya sejak bangun tidur tadi.

"ck, ayolah! Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita bersama hem? kau kira aku mudah dibohongi?" Sungmin yang mendengarnya mengurai senyum tipis. Namun kemudian tubuhnya nyaris jatuh kalau saja Siwon tak sigap menangkapnya.

"masih mau berbohong hem?"

"tapi aku harus bekerja hyung " Sungmin tau kini Siwon pasti tengah kesal. Pemuda tampan itu memang akan marah jika Sungmin terlalu memaksakan dirinya.

"dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini? Tidak Min!"

HUP

"kenapa kau menggendongku hyung?" Siwon kembali berdecak menanggapi pertanyaan Sungmin.

"kau harus istirahat Min! Kau tidurlah dulu dikamarku" Sungmin menggeleng dalam gendongan Siwon. Membuat pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya di depan rumahnya.

"jangan hyung. Aku sungkan dengan ahjumma, apalagi ahjussi juga sedang sakit. Lebih baik aku istirahat dikamarku saja." Ujarnya sambil menatap Siwon.

"kau yakin? Orang tuamu?" Siwon jelas khawatir. Bagaimana pun ia tau, bahkan sangat tau bagaimana peringai orang tua Sungmin yang tak pernah segan-segan menyakiti namja manis itu.

"biasanya setelah sarapan, umma dan appa akan kembali tidur dikamarnya hyung. Jadi mereka tak akan tau" Siwon mengangguk lalu berbalik menuju rumah disebelah rumahnya. Kediaman keluarga Kim.

.

.

.  
"ah, aku tak menyangka hidup kita akan seburuk ini setelah kita menculik anak Tuan Lee itu. ku pikir si Sungmin itu akan membuat kita kaya raya. Ternyata hanya bisa menghasilkan uang yang tak seberapa.." langkah Siwon yang akan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sungmin terhenti di balik dinding pembatas ruang tamu. Disana terlihat dan sedang duduk disofa sembari menonton televisi.

"siapa yang menyangka kalau tua bangka itu justru meninggal di usia Sungmin yang masih 8 tahun. Sial! Harusnya kita bisa minta tebusan yang banyak." Lanjutnya .

Siwon membatu ditempatnya. Masih mencoba menalar apa yang sedang di bahas sepasang suami-istri tersebut.

"sudahlah yeobo, toh kita juga masih tetap bisa memanfaatkan anak itu. dia bahkan terlalu bodoh dengan menyebut dirinya seorang Kim yang pada kenyataannya ia adalah seorang Lee!" berujar sembari mengganti chanel televisi di hadapannya.

"kau benar sayang. Biarlah saja ini menjadi rahasia kita. Anak bodoh itu tak perlu tau. Ia hanya perlu mencari uang sebanyak mungkin untuk kita"

"appa..." lirihan Sungmin yang nyaris tak terdengar itu membuat Siwon semakin miris. Ia tak bodoh untuk tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan sepasang suami istri itu.

"padahal dulu aku susah payah menjaganya agar pengawal-pengawal Lee itu tak dapat mendeteksi keberadaan bayinya yang kita culik setelah membunuh istrinya-"

"tapi ternyata tua bangka itu malah tewas karena kecelakaan sebelum kita meminta uang balas budi karena sudah membesarkan anaknya yang bodoh itu. tapi siapa yang menyangka nasib baik masih berpihak pada kita. tuan Park ingin membeli anak itu untuk dijadikan budak seks dengan bayaran yang sangat mahal. Hahaha. Setelah ini kita akan kaya yeobo..."tawa menggema diruangan itu tanpa tau ada orang lain yang menguping pembicaraannya dengan sang istri.

Siwon semakin erat mendekap tubuh Sungmin yang kini mulai bergetar. Sedetik kemudia ia berbalik keluar. Berjalan sembari terus mengucapkan "semua baik-baik saja, aku akan melindungimu" pada Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sungmin tidak tau kemana Siwon membawanya dengan taksi. Ia tak peduli. Jujur saja hatinya masih berdenyut sakit setelah mendengar perkataan orang yang ia anggap appanya itu. hingga akhirnya ia melihat banyak kapal-kapal besar yang tengah bersandar di dermaga. Pelabuhan? Dahi Sungmin mengernyit heran. Untuk apa Siwon membawanya kesini?

"hyung? Kenapa kita ke pelabuhan? Bukannya kau harus menghadiri upacara kelulusanmu?" Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya.

"sekolahku sudah selesai jadi kita bisa pergi Sungmin-ah. Hyung akan melindungimu. Kita akan ke jepang." Sungmin membulatkan matanya.

"jepang? Tapi hyung-"

"aku akan melindungimu. Bukankah sudah ku katakan? Kita akan menyelinap ke kapal tujuan jepang yang berangkat pagi ini. Hyung tak mungkin mampu membayar tiket kita berdua karena hyung juga tak banyak membawa uang tunai Min-ah. Jadi, kau mau kan pergi dengan hyung?" Siwon mengusap sayang surai Sungmin. Menyalurkan kasih sayangnya pada namja mungil itu.

"bagaimana dengan ahjumma dan ahjussi?" tanya Sungmin.

"aku yakin Yong Guk hyung bisa menjaga umma dan appa. Ja, sekarang kia sudah sampai. Ayo turun. Kita akan mulai hari baru setelah ini." Sungmin tertegun. Siwon adalah malaikat tuhan untuknya dan ia berjanji akan menyayangi kakaknya itu dengan sepenuh hati.

.

.

.

Kehidupan Sungmin dan Siwon di jepang tak bisa dikatakan mudah. Mereka berdua bekerja keras siang dan malam untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka. Siwon bekerja sebagai guru privat pada pagi hari dan pelayan di sebuah cafe pada malam harinya. beruntung ia bisa menguasai bahasa jepang sejak kecil sehingga tak mengalami kesulitan berarti. Lain halnya dengan Sungmin yang tak terlalu fasih dengan bahasa jepang yang tentu saja membuatnya sedikit kesulitan ketika sedang bekerja. Sebagai informasi, Namja mungil itu bekerja di kedai makanan korea tak jauh dari apartemen kecil yang ia dan Siwon sewa.

Hari-hari Sungmin terasa lebih baik sejak insiden "minggat"nya mereka dari Korea. Siwon menjaganya dengan baik. Mengajarkannya banyak hal tentang ilmu pengetahuan. Meskipun tetap saja Siwon membatasi ruang gerak Sungmin selama di jepang. Ia takut Sungmin dicelakakan orang, begitu alasannya.

Hidup dalam kekangan tembok penjagaan Siwon membuat pribadi Sungmin tak mengenal yang namanya kehidupan remaja jepang yang penuh sisi negatif, Sehingga sifat polos Sungmin justru semakin bertambah karena ketidak-tauannya terhadap dunia luar.

Mereka hidup bahagia dijepang selama dua tahun hingga suatu malam beberapa polisi imigrasi mendatangi apartemen kumuh mereka. Siwon dipaksa untuk kembali ke korea atas perintah sang appa yang rupanya masih terus mencarinya. Saat akan dibawa menggunakan mobil polisi, Siwon bwrhasil menendang kaki salah satu polisi yang berada di belakangnya kemudian menarik tangan Sungmin dan berhasil melarikan diri.

Mereka kembali ke pelabuhan, berniat menyelinap lagi ke sebuah kapal tujuan china. Namun siapa sangka mereka justru salah kapal dan masuk ke kapal tujuan korea. Sesampainya di seoul mereka dikejutkan dengan ayah Siwon yang menghadang mereka di luar dermaga. Siwon yang panik tiba-tiba melihat sebuah truk bermuatan barang terparkir di samping pintu keluar kapal, tanpa pikir panjang ia segera menyuruh Sungmin untuk bersembunyi disana sementara dirinya menyerahkan diri pada sang appa.

Truk itu melaju membawa tubuh Sungmin yang menangis mengingat bagaimana Siwon digiring paksa oleh beberapa polisi dan sang ayah. Hingga ia tak sadar bahwa truk yang ia tumpangi berhenti di sebuah kota yang tak Sungmin tau. Namja itu memutuskan melompat keluar ketika sang supir tengah buang air kecil. Ia terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya memutuskan berteduh dari guyuran hujan di sebuah kedai ramen yang telah tertutup. Tempat dimana ia bertemu dengan hangeng dan dua malaikat kembarnya.

Flashback End

"wonnie hyung~~" Sungmin mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya. Tak percaya bahwa sosok yang ada didepannya sekarang benar-benar Siwon.

"Min-ah..bogoshipoyo chagi~" siwon berjalan mendekat dan langsung memeluk tubuh dongsaengnya itu. Sungmin sendiri balas memeluk tubuh orang yang kini mendekapnya itu. melupakan sosok namja tampan yang berdiri mematung dibelakang mereka.

Kyuhyun mengerjabkan matanya berulang kali. Sediki ragu apakah benar Sungminnya kini tengah berpelukan seorang namja. Mwo ? Namja?

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan heh? Kenapa kau memeluk Sungmin seperti itu!" Kyuhyun melepas paksa tautan antara Sungmin dan Siwon. Membuat Siwon menatapnya tak suka.

"siapa kau?" ujar Siwon dengan nada tak ramah.

"harusnya aku yang bertanya. Siapa kau dan kenapa kau memeluk Sungmin seperti tadi? Dasar ahjussi hidung belang" Kyuhyun memandang remeh pada Siwon. Membuat yang dipandang melebarkan matanya tak percaya begitu mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"aku Choi Siwon. Hyungnya Sungmin."

"M-MWO?" kyuhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuan Kyuhyun dengan Siwon tempo hari, Kyuhyun jadi sangat susah menemui Sungmin. Selain karena kesibukannya sendiri, Sungmin juga jarang berada di restoran setelah jam kerja usai. Kata Hangeng, Sungmin sekarang sering keluar dengan Siwon. Tak jarang mereka juga membawa si kembar berjalan-jalan kebeberapa tempat menarik di seoul.

"Arrrrrrrrggghhhh! Aku bisa gila kalau begini terus!" Heechul menoleh pada sang adik yang duduk disebelahnya. Mereka tengah bersantai diruang keluarga sembari menonton film action kegemaran Heechul.

"otakmu sebenarnya dimana heh? Baru begini saja kau sudah seperti orang gila!" Heechul berujar sembari menoyor kepala Kyuhyun.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan Cho!" bentak Kyuhyun tak terima sembari mengusap kepala yang baru saja menjadi sasaran sang hyung.

"aku hanya mencoba membenarkan letak otak mu saja. Siapa tau otakmu sedikit bergeser. Kekeke~" kata Heechull acuh.

"tapi aku punya ide bagus untukmu Cho-"

"dan aku jamin kau akan suka " sambung Heechul kembali. Membuat Kyuhyun yang tadinya ingin memaki hyungnya itu kini berganti menatap serius pada Heechul. Dua kakak beradik itu saling pandang. Sedetik kemudian mereka mengurai smirk khas keluarga Cho yang nampak menakutkan.

Tbc

* * *

MIANHAE!

Maaf baru bisa update sekarang yeorobun..

Saya lagi sakit beberapa hari ini karena cuaca yang berubah-ubah terlebih kemaren aku juga sempet kehujanan T.T

Padahal rencananya aku bakal update chap 9 ini tanggal 8 kemaren. #bow

Buat yang nanya kepolosan Sungmin. Di atas udah dijelasinkan? Itu karena Siwon bener-bener ngejaga Sungmin dari hal-hal yang berbau cinta sejak dia remaja. Ditambah sama rutinitasnya yang terkesan monoton dan lebih banyak dihabiskan di pasar buat kerja. Jadi dia gak punya pemikiran yang aneh2 ketika Kyuhyun dateng dengan akal bulusnya,wkwkwkwk

Soal kenapa ortunya mingppa jahat, chap ini jg udah neranginkan?

Flashbacknya sengaja aku bikin pendek soalnya fokus aku di fict ini memang ke masa depannya Sungmin. Jadi jangan heran ne^^

Makasih yang udah review di chap kemaren. Sempet bingung karena ada salah satu guest yang bilang chap kemaren gak ada feelnya...sementara beberapa reviewer lain malah bilang mereka ampe nangis baca chap kemaren. Jadi yang bener yang mana 0.o ?

Review banyak = update cepet buat next chapie~~

doakan aku cepet sembuh juga yaa...

Ok, sorry for typos,

Last, mind to review?


	10. Chapter 10

Hot Love Like Ramen

Author : Queenshi137

Main Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And Other (temukan sendiri ne?)

Disclaimer : All cast belong to God . meski author pengen memiliki dan nyimpen Sungmin oppa di kamar XD.

Warning EYD tak sesuai.

Rate : M

Summary : Heechul bahkan sudah menyewa 2 pasangan untuk bercinta di depan kyuhyun,tapi tetap saja nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari si Little Cho. Akankah Heechul dan sang umma menyerah menjalankan misi peyembuhan terhadap Kyuhyun?

*********Kyumin for Joyer*****

**mulai chap ini saya menyarankan agar readers berhati-hati jika sewaktu-waktu akan ada hal yang mengejutkan seperti NC, jadi bagi yang tidak suka atau tidak kuat, silahkan skip saja!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"apa kau yakin hyung? Harusnya kita menunggu di tempat yang kita rencanakan saja!" Kyuhyun menatap Hyungnya heran karena perubahan rencana mendadak yang dilakukan hyungnya itu. Saat ini mereka tengah melaksanakan misi mari-merebut-Sungmin-dari-si kuda-Siwon.

"kau mau Sungmin mu terus ditempeli oleh namja itu eoh? Lagi pula jaman sekarang itu kita yang harus menjemput bola, bukan menunggu bola. Kalau tidak, kita tak bisa mendapatkan bolanya. Kau mau Sungmin di ambil yang lain?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. Tentu saja ia menolak. Sungmin itu miliknya dan tak boleh ada yang merebutnya dari Kyuhyun.

"makanya diam! Kalau kau berisik terus nanti kita akan ketahuan bodoh!" ujar Heechul sarkastik. Dua bersaudara itu kini tengah memperhatikan target di depan mereka.

Saat ini Siwon, Sungmin dan si kembar sedang makan malam di sebuah restoran jepang. 2 tahun tinggal di jepang membuat Sungmin menyukai makanan khas negeri tirai bambu tersebut. Tanpa mereka sadari, 2 meja di belakang mereka, terlihat dua orang namja misterius yang tengah curi-curi pandang kearah mereka dengan buku menu yang menutupi wajah keduanya.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya ketika melihat Siwon tengah mengacak surai Sungmin yang tengah memangku Taemin. Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga bahagia.

"hey, lihat pasangan yang disana. Serasi sekali bukan? Suaminya tampan dan istrinya manis, kyaaaa... bahkan mereka sudah mempunyai dua baby kembar. Aigoo..membuatku iri saja" ucap seorang yeoja kepada temannya. Dua yeoja itu berada tepat di belakang meja KyuChull.

"ne. ahh, beruntung sekali istrinya. Hey, pasti suaminya sangat kuat diranjang, sampai bisa menghasilkan anak kembar begitu.. omona! Wajahku jadi panas" ucap teman yeoja tadi. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya semakin kuat. Telinganya terasa panas mendengar dua yeoja itu membicarakan SungminNYA. Catat, SungminNYA!

"YA! Tidak usah memasang wajah setan begitu. Wajahmu jadi kalah jauh dari rivalmu itu."ucap Heechul. Kyuhyun menggeram. Harusnya kakaknya itu membelanya, bukan malah membuatnya semakin kesal begini.

"kyaaa.. lihat apa yang dilakukan namja itu! ia menyuapi istri dan anaknya. Wuaaa... aku makin iri~" yeoja dibelakang Kyuhyun kembali berteriak. Membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau melihat ke arah meja yang kini ditempati kekasih hatinya itu.

"ahh..lihat! lihat! Apa mereka akan berciuman? Kyaa... foto! Foto! Cepat foto mereka" wajah Kyuhyun memerah sempurna. ia berdiri dari tempatnya dan...

BYURRRR

"YEOJA BERMULUT BESAR! Kalian mau ku bunuh heh? BITCH!" dua yeoja tadi nampak terkejut. Seorang pria yang tak mereka kenal tiba-tiba saja menyiram mereka dengan segelas orange juice dan berteriak-teriak di depan mereka. Apa pria ini gila? Batin mereka.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan Cho!" Heechull jelas kaget. Ia tak menyangka adiknya akan melakukan itu, terlebih pada perempuan.

ia mencengkram kedua lengan Kyuhyun yang nampak masih ingin menyiram dua yeoja tadi dengan minuman lain. Heechul nampak kesulitan menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang terus meronta.

"Lepas Hyung! Aku ingin memberi pelajaran pada dua yeoja sialan ini! YA!" Kyuhyun terus saja berontak. Membuat salah satu yeoja sasarannya mulai terisak.

"gyaaaaa! Tolong kami! Ada orang gila!" teriak yeoja itu ketakutan. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya makin geram.

"YA! APA KAU MAU MATI HEH?!"

sementara itu di meja SiMin..

" kau menikmati makanmu Min?" tanya Siwon. Ia menatap Sungmin yang duduk di depannya sambil memangku Taemin. Bocah lucu itu sedikit kesulitan menikmati makanannya karena meja di restoran itu memang sedikit lebih tinggi, karena itu Sungmin memangkunya. Berbeda dengan Minho-kakak kembarnya yang menolak dipangku oleh Siwon dengan alasan sudah besar. Yang tentu saja mengundang gelak tawa dari Sungmin dan Siwon.

" ne~ gomawo sudah mentraktir kami hyung^^. tapi apa kau tak lelah hyung? Pulang dari kantor langsung menjemput kami?" Siwon menggeleng. Adiknya ini tak berubah dari dulu, Selalu mementingkan orang lain ketimbang dirinya sendiri. itulah mengapa Siwon begitu takut akan ada namja atau yeoja yang akan dengan mudah menyakiti hati Sungmin mengingat kepolosan adiknya yang begitu mendukung orang untuk berbuat jahat pada namja manis itu.

"ani~ justru dengan begini lelahku hilang. Melihat wajahmu dan dua bocah gembul ini membuatku segar kembali." Siwon awalnya memang merasa lelah. Berkutat seharian dikantor dengan tumpukan berkas-berkas membuatnya penat. Tapi semua penat itu hilang tiba-tiba, seolah menguar begitu saja ketika melihat wajah bahagia Sungmin dan dua bocah kembar itu.

"syukurlah^^" Sungmin tersenyum. Membuat Siwon bergerak mengacak surai Sungmin gemas karena aegyo adiknya itu.

"jangan hanya menyuapi Taemin terus Min. Makanlah juga. Aaaa.." Sungmin menurut. Ia membuka mulutnya dan memakan sepotong sushi yang Siwon sodorkan.

"Tetem juga mau hyung~" Siwon tergelak. Ia lalu memberilan seotong sushi juga pada Taemin. Membuat mjulut bocah imut itu menggembung karena ukuran sushi yang memang tergolong lumayan besar untuk anak seukurannya.

"gomawo hyung~~" Siwon mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Beberapa menit Kemudian terdengar sebuah keributan di belakang mereka yang membuat keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Sementara dua bocah kembar itu masih tetap menikmati hidangannya. Tak terganggu sedikitpun.

"ada apa ya hyung?" tanya Sungmin. Ia tak begitu jelas melihat wajah orang yang diduga sebagai biang keributan tersebut karena orang tersebut membelakanginya. Yang Sungmin bisa lihat hanya penyebab keributan tersebut adalah dua orang pria tinggi yang tengah membelakanginya itu. atau mungkin salah satunya...

" mungkin dia sedang stres berat. Berteriak seperti itu ditempat seperti ini. Kasian sekali.." Sungmin bergumam lirih. Tak taukah kau bahwa orang itu bertindak seperti itu karena mu Lee Sungmin?

"hyung ampan (tampan)! Tetem ngantuk mau puyang~" ujar Taemin.

"nde, Min juga!" kali ini Minho yang berbicara. Membuat Siwon mengangguk dengan senyum yang setiap menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"baiklah. Habiskan makanan kalian lalu kita pulang" ujar namja tampan itu.

.

.

.

.

" ini semua gara-gara kau Cho! Kita jadi di usir dari sana! Memalukan!" Heechul terus saja mengomel di dalam mobil. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya mengerucut, sesekali bibirnya mencebik. Masih merasa jengkel dengan insiden di restoran tadi hingga menyebabkan keduanya diseret paksa oleh security. Tapi sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun malah terkekeh, merasa puas karena telah membuat dua yeoja tadi ketakutan.

"ternyata kau benar-benar gila eoh?" ujar Heechull sarkastik ketika melihat tingkah autis sang adik. Ia benar-benar dibuat jengkel hari ini oleh adiknya itu. kalau bukan karena rasa pedulinya, ia tak kan mau susah-susah membantu Kyuhyun.

"aish, sudahlah hyung. Jangan marah-marah terus. Kau tak lelah eoh? Ah, ah, ah, itu dia mobilnya hyung! Cepat ikuti mereka hyung!" Kyuhyun melihat sebuah mobil putih yang diduga milik Siwon keluar dari restoran.

"berisik! Cepat pakai sabuk pengamanmu Cho!" Heechul mulai menginjak pedal gas. Sedetik kemudian mobil duo Cho itu melaju membelah jalanan kota Seoul. Mengejar target buruan mereka.

.

.

.

Mobil Siwon berhenti tepat di depan restoran Hangeng. Minho dan Taemin langsung berlari memasuki restoran setelah sebelumnya mengecup pipi Siwon sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Rupanya duo kembar itu sudah sangat mengantuk sehingga memilih meninggalkan Sungmin hyungnya yang masih terlihat mengobrol dengan Siwon di depan restoran.

Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja berpakaian minim mendekati keduanya. Yeoja yang tak diketahui namanya itu bergerak memeluk lengan sebelah kanan Siwon. Bergelayut manja tanpa memperdulikan raut bingung dua namja yang tengah menatapnya.

"oppa! Oppa kemana sih? Aku lelah menunggu di apartemen terus." Ucap yeoja itu dengan gaya bicara yang dibuat semanja mungkin.

"mi-mianhae. Nonna siapa?" Sungmin rupanya bisa menguasai dirinya lebih dulu. Sementara Siwon masih nampak terkejut dengan kelakuan genit yeoja yang terus menggelayutinya itu.

"eoh? Kau pasti Lee Sungmin kan? Ah, Siwon oppa sering bercerita tentangmu. Kau lucu sekali, pantas saja Siwon oppa menganggapmu sebagai adik kecilnya. Kenalkan aku Sulli, YEOJACHINGU Siwon oppa. Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya calon istrinya karena oppa sudah sering MENUNGGANGI ku, kekeke~" Sullie berujar dengan senyum yang setia terukir di wajah cantiknya. Sedikit berbisik pada Sungmin ketika mengatakan aktivitas intimnya dengan Siwon.

"menunggangi? Apa kalian sering bermain di pacuan kuda? Ah, calon istri? Wuaa.. chukae ne hyung! Kenapa kau tak pernah bercerita eoh?" Siwon nampak mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia yakin disini ada yang salah. Apa-apaan yeoja ini, kenal saja tidak, masa mengaku sebagai calon istrinya? Yang benar saja! Belum lagi Sungmin yang nampak senang mengetahui bahwa yeoja itu adalah calon kakak iparnya.

"eh? kau tak marah ?" kini justru Sulli yang tekejut dengan reaksi Sungmin. Yeoja itu tak menyangka jika namja mungil itu justru akan sangat senang. Ini benar-benar diluar ekspektasinya.

"tentu saja nonna! Aku sangat senang! ah, kajja, kajja, masuklah dulu. Aku akan membuatkan nonna ramen spesial sebagai salam perkenalan kita. Ayo hyung!" Sungmin menarik tangan Sulli. Membawa yeoja itu masuk ke dalam restoran. Sedikit berteriak pada Siwon yang masih berdiri mematung di posisinya. Rupanya namja tampan itu masih cukup bingung dengan situasi yang menimpanya saat ini.

Sementara itu di dalam mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari restoran..

"YA! Apa-apaan itu! kau bilang Sungmin akan marah dan menampar Si kuda itu. mana? Mana hyung?" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Padahal ia sangat menunggu-nunggu moment dimana SungminNYA menampar Siwon seperti yang dijanjikan oleh hyung cantiknya itu. sementara Heechul juga nampak tak kalah terkejut, terlebih ketika melihat Sungmin tersenyum begitu lebar dan menarik sulli masuk ke restoran.

"harusnya memang begitu Cho! Setidaknya itu yang sering aku lihat di drama-drama yang sering umma tonton" terang Heechul. Ia tak terima disalahkan. Ia hanya mengikuti apa yang ada di drama yang biasa Jaejoong tonton. Biasanya si 'wanita' akan marah apabila pasangannya berselingkuh. Yah, walaupun kenyataannya disini Sungmin adalah seorang namja.

"atau jangan-jangan..." Heechul menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membuat Kyuhyun melirik sang kakak penuh keingintahuan.

"jangan-jangan apa? Jangan berbelit-belit begitu hyung!" desak Kyuhyun. ia sudah cukup menahan emosinya sejak direstoran tadi.

PLETAK

"dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar! Bersabarlah sedikit!" marah Heechul.

"jangan-jangan Sungmin memang tak memiliki perasaan apa-apa pada Siwon.." sambung Heechul. Kyuhyun yang sedang mengelus-elus kepalanya nampak menghentikan gerakannya. Ia nampak berfikir. Selama ini Sungmin memang tak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia mempunyai seseorang yang ia cintai sebelumnya. Jadi apakah ketakutan-ketakutannya selama ini hanyalah ketakutan tak beralasan? Yang benar saja! Lalu buat apa beberapa hari ini dia uring-uringan dan berujung mengikuti rencana Heechul sampai harus menyewa salah satu model Heechul yang bernama Sulli itu eoh?

"Sial! Harusnya aku tak perlu menjalankan rencanamu ini hyung! Sungmin itu hanya mencintaiku , hahahaha! Ah! Bodohnya aku!" Kyuhyun berteriak-teriak tak jelas seperti orang yang kesurupan. Heechul memandang adiknya ngeri, sekuat itukah pesona seorang Sungmin hingga membuat Kyuhyun nampak seperti orang tak waras. Begitu mudah emosi dan juga begitu mudah tertawa sendiri. Benar-benar gila!

"dasar gila! Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang! Sekarang target kita bukanlah Siwon. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa mengambil hati Sungminmu itu agar tak bisa berpaling dari mu!" jelas Heechul. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Kali ini ia setuju dengan Hyungnya itu. dua kakak-adik itu kembali melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan restoran Hangeng tanpa memperdulikan nasib Sulli yang nampak kepayahan menghadapi Sungmin dan Siwon.

.

.

.

.

Mentari bahkan masih belum menampakkan dirinya namun Kyuhyun sudah berdiri tegak di depan restoran Hangeng dengan menggunakan stean jas lengkap. Walau jam masih menunjukan pukul 5 pagi, Namja berobsidan gelap itu tak gentar sedikitpun melawan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang. ia telah memantapkan hatinya sejak semalam. hari ini ia akan mengajak Sungmin kencan. Apapun yang terjadi ia akan terus maju. Yeah, Hwaiting Cho!

"Sungmin!"

"Lee Sungmin!"

"SUNGMINIE~~!"

Sungmin bergegas menuruni tangga. Namja mungil itu baru saja menyelesaikan aktivitas membersihkan tempat tidurnya ketika mendengar seseorang berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya. Sedikit bingung siapakah gerangan yang berteriak-teriak dipagi buta begini. mungkinkah salah satu pelanggannya? tapi, untuk yang itu ia sedikit tak yakin.

"eh, Kyuhyun?" Sungmin jelas heran, Ini adalah waktu berkunjung yang tak wajar terlebih untuk Direktur perusahaan besar seperti Kyuhyun bukan?

"hai Sungminie!" Kyuhyun nyengir begitu melihat sosok Sungmin dihadapannya. Andai saja ia tau kalau tingkahnya itu sangat tidak cocok dengan pakaian yang tengah ia kenakan saat ini.

"ada apa Kyuhyun-ah? Apa kau ingin sarapan? Atau ingin bertemu dengan Hangeng Hyung?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggeleng, masih setia mengumbar senyum konyolnya.

"Ani. Aku em aku ingin bicara padamu. Tapi bolehkah aku masuk dulu? Disini benar-benar dingin,hehe" Sungmin mengerjab. Sedetik kemudian ia mempersilahkan namja itu masuk.

"ini minumlah. em, jadi ada apa Kyuhyun-ah?" Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk disalah satu meja restoran menengok pada Sungmin yang tengah membawa secangkir coklat panas untuknya.

"beberapa hari ini kau sangat sulit ku temui Min. Kau seperti melupakanku dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktumu dengan namja kuda yang bernama Siwon itu" adu Kyuhyun. ia berusaha jujur mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada namja manis itu. ia adalah SEME SEJATI, tentu saja harus berani,kekeke~

"eh? dia sudah ku anggap hyungku Kyuhyun-ah, Apa aku tak boleh jalan-jalan dengannya? kami lama tak bertemu, wajarkan jika kami menghabiskan waktu bersama?" ujar Sungmin polos.

"tapi aku cemburu!" kali ini nada suara Kyuhyun lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Membuat Sungmin sedikit terkejut.

"ce-cemburu? Maksudmu kau marah jika aku dekat-dekat dengan Siwon hyung begitu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya menanggapi pertanyaan Sungmin.

"ta-tapi kenapa?"

"bukankah sudah ku katakan kalau aku mencintaimu? Tentu saja aku cemburu melihatmu bersama namja lain. Terlebih kau tak pernah menceritakan apa-apa tentang Siwon itu. wajar bukan kalau aku cemburu? Aku selalu berusaha menemuimu tapi kau selalu tidak ada. Aku benar-benar merasa seperti kehilangan nafasku beberapa hari ini kau tau?" Kyuhyun berbicara panjang lebar. Ia benar-benar sudah lepas kendali dalam mengontrol emosinya. Sungmin sendiri hanya menunduk, entah kenapa pipinya terasa panas mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun barusan.

"eng~ ta-tapi aku tak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan wonie hyung. Dia hanya kakakku" lirih Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali berdecak.

"kau bahkan memanggil namanya semanis itu! ck! Beruntung sekali si kuda poni itu!" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"aku memang memanggilnya begitu sejak kecil Kyuhyun-ah" terang Sungmin. Ia memang tak berbohong soal itu.

"ck! Kyuhyun-ah! Kyuhyun-ah! Tidak bisakah kau memanggilku lebih manis!" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Hatinya masih dongkol perihal nama panggilan itu.

"kau marah Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Sungmin. Tapi tak ada jawaban dari sang empunya nama.

"Kyu?" masih tak ada jawaban.

"Kyunnie~~ Kyuhyunie~~ aku juga merindukanmu! Jangan marah seperti ini." Lirih Sungmin namun masih bisa di dengar oleh namja yang duduk dihadapannya itu.

"jeongmal?" tanya Kyuhyun. ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan rasa senangnya akibat panggilan manis dari SungminNYA.

"hu'm.. selama Kyu-kyuhyunie tidak menemuiku. Seperti ada yang hilang" kata Sungmin polos.

Kyuhyun yang gembira setengah mati langsung berdiri, bermaksud memeluk Sungmin. Namun karena gerakannya yang tiba-tiba, ia malah tak sengaja menumpahkan coklat panas yang ada di meja itu ke baju Sungmin, bukan hanya itu, bahkan tangan kanan namja manis itu juga ikut menjadi korbannya.

"huaaa! Panass!" refleks Sungmin berteriak.

"OMONA SUNGMINIE! Gwenchana? Aduh bagaimana ini? Bajumu jadi kotor, ah, tanganmu memerah Min, ottokhae? " Kyuhyun panik sendiri. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Sungmin yang masih duduk ditempatnya.

"bajumu juga basah. Lebih baik di buka saja nde? Semoga tidak ikut memar juga" Kyuhyun membuka kancing piyama Sungmin satu-persatu. Wajahnya terlihat panik. Coklat tadi tumpang kedaerah perut Sungmin dan menyebabkan baju namja itu kotor.

Sungmin sendiri hanya diam, ia berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang menyerah perut dan tangannya.

"wuaa.. kulit perutmu juga memerah Min! Ottokhae?" Kyuhyun yang bingung kini beralih meniup-niup perut Sungmin, berfikir mungkin saja hal itu dapat mengurangi rasa panas akibat tumpahan coklat tadi. Namun yang ia lakukan justru membahayakan jiwanya sendiri..

"eung~~" suara mirip erangan itu berasal dari Sungmin. Hembusan nafas Kyuhyun membuat sesuatu dalam perutnya bergejolak. Menggelitik seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu didalamnya. Sementara Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatan meniupnya, ia menelan ludah susah. Baru menyadari apa yang tengah ia lakukan dapat membuat 'Little Cho' bersiap dengan kebangkitannya.

Kyuhyun bukanlah namja bodoh. Ia tau dengan pasti situasi seperti ini. jangan lupakan Kondisi yang seolah turut mendukung untuk melakukannya.

Namja muda itu beralih mengecupi perut Sungmin. Menjilat dan menyesapnya. Sungmin sendiri tak bergerak, masih bingung dengan yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Hanya desahanlah yang bisa namja mungil itu keluarkan.

Kyuhyun terus menciumi perut Sungmin. Gerakannya semakin naik ke atas. Kearah dua tonjolan yang nampak sangat menggiurkan baginya.

Ckpkckckcpkcpck

Kyuhyun menyesap tonjolan yang berada di sebelah kiri layaknya seorang bayi yang menyusu. Melumatnya sedemikian rupa hingga membuat Sungmin kembali mengerang. Setelah puas dengan yang sebelah kiri, ia beralih melakukan hal yang sama pada tonjolan yang sebelah kanan. Posisinya yang berjongkok benar-benar membuatnya semakin mudah melahap tonjolan imut itu.

"ngahh~~" Sungmin mengerang. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas. Ia memang tak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun, tapi ia tak bisa berbohong bahwa ia menyukai semuanya. Menyukai setiap sentuhan Kyuhyun ditubuhnya.

Tangan Sungmin bergerak meremas surai Kyuhyun sebagai pelampiasan. Kyuhyun sendiri tanpa Sungmin ketahui sedang mengeluarkan Smirk andalannya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka akan mendapatkan durian runtuh seperti ini, terlebih tubuh Sungmin merespon sentuhannya. Ini benar-benar sesuatu yang menakjubkan bagi Kyuhyun.

Lelah dengan posisi berjongkoknya. Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh Sungmin dilantai restoran yang dingin. Akal sehatnya sudah menguap entah kemana sehingga tak memikirkan tempat lain yang lebih nyaman. Ia terus bergerak naik, menciumi ceruk leher namja manis itu, meninggalkan beberapa kissmark yang tak akan hilang untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

"eungg~~~"

Sungmin mendesah lagi. Titik sensitifnya terus dikerjai oleh Kyuhyun. membuat tubuhnya menginginkan lebih, entah karena apa ia tak tau! Kau terlalu polos merangkap babo Mingppa! -_-"

Namja yang tengah menindih Sungmin itu kini mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah sang kekasih hati. Semakin terpesona melihat bagaimana raut sayu yang tergambar dari Foxy bening yang selalu bisa membuatnya jatuh berkali-kali pada seorang Lee Sungmin.

Bibir Kyuhyun sukses menabrak bibir shape M milik Sungmin. Menyesap benda kenyal dan manis itu penuh nafsu. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya, miminta akses pada Sungmin untuk masuk tapi nampaknya namja mungil itu tak mengerti dengan apa yang di inginkan oleh Kyuhyun, terbukti ia hanya diam memejamkan matanya rapat.

"buka bibirmu Ming..." setelah Sungmin membuka bibirnya sesuai perintah Kyuhyun, namja di atasnya itu langsung melubat bibirnya kembali. Lidah Kyuhyun mengabsen semua yang ada dalam bibirnya. Terasa geli ketika lidah Kyuhyun menyodok-nyodok lidahnya didalam.

Pagutan itu terus berlangsung, bahkan Sungmin kini sudah mulai menyesap bibir bagian bawah Kyuhyun. beberapa lama kemudian Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibirnya. Menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sungmin.

"aku mencintaimu. Percayalah padaku" sorot mata Kyuhyun terlihat begitu mempesona saat ini bagi Sungmin. ia mengangguk begitu saja. Seolah ada kekuatan magis yang membuatnya menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun beranjak turun. Jemari panjangnya menarik celana piyama Sungmin hingga terlepas.

GLUP~

Kini Sungmin benar-benar naked. Tubuh mulus, putih dan tanpa cacat itu terlentang pasrah dihadapan Kyuhyun. namja tampan itu kembali meneguk ludah susah, 'adik'nya sudah hard sekarang Hanya dengan melihat tubuh Sungmin yang terpampang dihadapannya. Karena sudah tak tahan, ia langsung melahap kejantanan Sungmin yang berukuran lebih kecil darinya.

Kyuhyun mengulumnya brutal. Menyesap dan mengulum benda itu gemas. Kepala Kyuhyun bergerak naik turun seiring hisapannya.

"ahhhh! Ngaaaaahhh~Kyuhh " Sungmin mengerang. Sensasi yang diberikan Kyuhyun begitu panas membakar tubuhnya. ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mendesak keluar saat ini di bawah sana.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sungmin cum di mulut Kyuhyun. cairannya ditelan habis oleh Kyuhyun. tak merasa jijik sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Tersenyum begitu manis pada Sungmin. entah sejak kapan jasnya sudah terlepas, menyisakan kemeja putih dan celana panjang yang senada dengan jasnya

"rasamu sangat manis Min.. apa tadi enak?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang tengah menstabilkan kembali nafasnya hanya mengangguk. Membuat Kyuhyun menggeram tertahan. Nafsunya kembali membumbung tinggi melihat aegyo attack milik Sungmin.

"menungginglah Min!" perintah Kyuhyun. ia kemudian membantu sungmin membalikan tubuhnya. Menungging tepat di hadapannya. Membuat single hole Sungmin terpampang jelas di mata Kyuhyun. lubang surga itu nampak begitu mempesona. Sempit, mungil dan berkerut.

"tahan ne? awalnya memang akan sakit " terang Kyuhyun. lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk. Tubuhnya masih lemas pasca mendapat puncaknya tadi.

Kyuhyun mengecup belahan montok itu. lalu ia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya masuk ke lubang itu. Sungmin sedikit mengerang. Mungkin karena ini adalah yang pertama baginya.

Kyuhyun menggerakan jarinya keluar masuk, mengorek sesuatu yang ada di dalam sana. Tak lama ia mengeluarkan jarinya, beralih memasukan dua ibu jarinya(kanan kiri) ke dalam lubang itu. setelah jari itu masuk. Ia menggerakan keduanya berlawanan arah. Membuat gerakan agar lubang itu lebih besar dari sebelumnya sehingga miliknya bisa masuk. Ia terus melakukannya, menekan, menarik dan mengorek lubang itu. Sungmin sendiri hanya mengerang, tadi memang sakit, tapi kini ia malah merasakan sensasi nikmat yang lain. Namja munglil itu sedikit kehilangan ketika Kyuhyun menarik dua ibu jarinya.

"sabar Min! Tahan ne! aku akan datang sayang~" Kyuhyun menumpukan lututnya dilantai. Ia bergerak tak sabar membuka ikat pinggangnya lalu menurunkan celananya sebatas lutut, membuat 'little Cho' yang sudah hard terpampang jelas diantara selangannya. Sedangkan kemejanya sendiri belum ia buka, ia tak punya waktu banyak sekarang. Ia benar-benar harus menyalurkan hasratnya SEKARANG!

JLEBB

"AAKKKKKKHH! Appo! Keluarkan Kyuhyunnie! Hiks!" Sungmin merasa bagian bawah tubuhnya dibelah dua. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Terlebih ketika Kyuhyun mengerakan miliknya keluar masuk. Tanpa membiarkannya menyesuaikan diri terlebih dahulu.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" tubuh Sungmin terhentak-hentak seiring gerakan Kyuhyun. posisi doggy style ini benar-benar membuat milik Kyuhyun tertanam sempurna. begitu dalam di tubuhnya.

"ssssshhhh.. ka-kau sem-pit Min! Ahh... aku bisa gila jika begini " ucap Kyuhyun disela-sela kegiatan in-out-nya.

"AAAKKKHHHH!" Sungmin merasa nikmat yang berlipat ganda ketika Kyuhyun menyentuh sesuatu dalam dirinya. Kyuhyun sendiri mengerti jika ia sudah menemukan sweetspot Sungmin dan terus menumbuk disana. Membuat Sungmin mendesah keenakan.

"ahhhh... ke-ras Kyuh! Kenapah e-nakk?" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sungmin. ia kembali melesakan miliknya lebih dalam.

JLEB

"Seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun

"neeeehh, ngaahh~"

JLEBB

SRET

JLEB

SRET

JLEBB

"AKKKKKHHHHHHHHHH!" Sungmi klimaks lebih dulu. Membuat dinding holenya menyempit otomatis.

"ohhh! Kau menjepitku terlalu kuat min! Ini nikmat..ouhh~!" Kyuhyun semakin brutal. Tangannya memegang pinggang Sungmin erat. Menjaga Sungmin tetap pada posisinya.

JLEBB

SRETT

JLEBB

SRETT

JLEBB

"A-ku akan datang! Arggghh... SUNGMIN!"

CROTTT CROTTT

Semen Kyuhyun keluar di dalam tubuh Sungmin. rasanya panas dan penuh, membuat namja mungil yang telah digagahi itu melenguh tertahan.

Kyuhyun menghirup nafas rakus. Klimaksnya benar-benar menakjubkan. Tubuh Sungmin membuatnya melayang dan berasa seperti berada di surga. Juniornya sendiri masih tertanam dalam hole Sungmin. seolah enggak keluar dari sarang yang sekian lama telah dinantinya.

"hah..hah.. seks di pagi hari memang luar biasa. Dan aku masih belum puas Min. Ayo kita ke apartemenku"

HUP

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh polos Sungmin ala Bridal. Setelah sebelumnya membenarkan celananya seperti sedia kala. Ia berjalan keluar menuju mobilnya sembari melumat bibir Sungmin. keadaan yang masih sepi membuatnya tak takut jika ada yang melihat tubuh SungminNYA.

Sementara itu di balik meja kasir...

"ck! Suara mereka benar-benar mengerikan! Sial! Beruntung sekali si Cho itu! hyaaa.. wajahku terasa panas!"ujar sesosok namja mungil sedang bersembunyi di balik meja kasir. Ia yang baru saja datang lewat pintu samping langsung di suguhi adegan Kyuhyun yang tengah menunggangi Sungmin di pagi buta begini. Refleks Ryeowook-si namja mungil itu langsung bersembunyi di meja kasir yang tak jauh dari pintu samping restoran. Niatnya datang pagi adalah untuk mengecek persediaan cake-cake yang ia buat semalam. Tapi yang ia dapat jutru pergumulan panas sang sepupu. Mana sesuatu dalam dirinya ikut bereaksi lagi, sial!

Namja mungil itu keluar, bergerak mengambil alat Pel dan bermaksud membersihkan sisa-sisa 'peperangan' dua namja tadi. Tapi matanya langsung terpaku melihat cairan sperma entah milik Sungmin atau Kyuhyun yang nampak menggenang lumayan banyak di lantai restoran.

CROOOOTTTT

"AH! Hidungku berdarah! Huwee... Sungie hyung~ aku membutuhkanmu!" ujar namja mungil itu sembari menyeka darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Poor Ryeowook..

Tbc

Annyeong... saya kembali lagi setelah sekian lama menghilang, keke~

Gimana ? gimana? Apa udah memuaskan?

Saya lagi dalam mood bagus karena our beloved OTP yang tebar moment terus akhir-akhir ini! Hyaaaaaa... Daddy Cho gentle sekali nde!

Sebagai permintaan maaf atas update yang lama, maka saya memantapkan hati untuk menyuguhkan NC di chap ini,hehe (walau pendek)

Kurang Hot? Inikan baru awal, kekeke #ketawa yadong bareng Daddy Cho

Oia, sekedar meluruskan, Sungmin belum menceritakan tentang masa lalunya sama Kyuhyun, makanya Kyuhyun gak tau sedeket apa hubungan SiMin. Flashback kemarin saya kasih buat para readers supaya enggak kaget. Tapi akan ada masanya Mommy montok kita ngasi tau Daddy kok^^

Makasih buat yang udah review dan mendoakan saya di chap kemaren. Makasih juga buat sider yang udah mau review.. jeongmal gomawo nde^^

Doakan saya supaya bisa update cepet! Jangan lupa review ..

Sorry for typos,

Saya mau lanjut ngerekam NC lanjutan Kyumin dulu.. ,( upss! Ketahuan deh^^..) tenang2 saya akanber bagi dengan kalian di chap depan.

Dahhhh... annyeong!


	11. Chapter 11

Hot Love Like Ramen

Author : Queenshi137

Main Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And Other (temukan sendiri ne?)

Disclaimer : All cast belong to God . meski author pengen memiliki dan nyimpen Sungmin oppa di kamar XD.

**Warning : EYD tidak sesuai. Typo(s) betebaran dimana-mana! Yang gak suka gak usah baca! Yang pengen nge-Bash atau Flame, mending nyari kegiatan lain yang lebih berguna! Nah, kalo mau baca, monggo.. silahkan. Tapi jangan lupa ninggalin review ne ^^.**

Rate : M

Summary : Heechul bahkan sudah menyewa 2 pasangan untuk bercinta di depan kyuhyun,tapi tetap saja nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari si Little Cho. Akankah Heechul dan sang umma menyerah menjalankan misi peyembuhan terhadap Kyuhyun?

* * *

Sebelumnya saya ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal menyangku FF saya ini,

Pertama saya mau minta maaf soal reviewer yang gak terima soal kata-kata saya tentang Sungmin oppa. Saya benar-benar gak bermaksud seperti itu secara dia bias saya. jadi saya harap tidak ada yang salah paham lagi^^.

Saya juga mau minta maaf soal julukan Jepang itu. saya memang baru baca review2 readers saat ingin publish chap ini karena beberapa minggu ini saya disibukan dengan serangkaian tes. Jujur saya kaget karena saya memang tdk merasa menulis itu. tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, mungkin ini pengaruh karena saat pengerjaan chap kemaren saya juga sedang mengerjakan chapter 2 fanfic baru saya yang rencananya akan saya publis di bulan Juli nanti yang kebetulan berhubungan dengan negara China(sebenernya ini masih rahasia,keke~). Dan rupanya itu lolos begitu saja saat waktu pengeditan, jadi jeongmal mianhae atas keteledoran saya reader-deul.. terima kasih juga yang sudah menegur saya^^

Buat Guest yang kemarin mengatakan bahwa FF ini tdk sesuai dengan ekspektasinya, banyak kesalahan dimana-mana dan mengatakan bahwa FF ini saya buat asal-asalan. Pertama sy ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah berkenan membaca, review dan memberikan kritikan pada saya. soal kesalahan itu, saya memang pemula disini dan masih banyak yang harus saya pelajari maka dari itu saya membutuhkan review dari para pembaca FF saya. tapi soal asal-asalan itu, saya menghargai pendapat anda tapi saya tidak merasa melakukannya karena sy selalu berusaha melakukan yg trbaik. Soal jumlah review,anda memang tdk bs menjadikan itu patokan apakah FF ini bagus atau tdk krn itu semua hak penuh para readers, tapi kalau memang banyak readers yang tidak menginginkan FF ini, saya dengan SENANG HATI akan MENGHAPUS FF ini. Dan Mungkin jika sy boleh berpendapat, jika anda merasa tidak nyaman membaca FF ini karena trdapat banyak kesalahan, sy menganjurkan anda tidak usah membaca FF ini^^ saya tidak akan keberatan sama sekali loh, Ah dan juga jika memberikan masukan atau kritik mohon mencantumkan nama ne? atau kalau bisa login dulu supaya kita bisa ngobrol lebih banyak. Mungkin anda bisa membantu saya..terima kasih sudah mampir dan salam kenal^^

Terakhir untuk para readers yang ingin mengkritik atau memberi pendapat, tolong gunakanlah kata2 yg sopan^^. Terima kasih banyak juga untuk chingu-deul yang sudah mengoreksi kesalahan kemarin. Semoga masih betah membaca FF ini, tapi jika memang FF ini tdk di inginkan, sesuai ucapan saya di atas, saya akan dengan senang hati melenyapkan FF ini^^. Dan jika banyak yang menginginkan FF ini lanjut, saya akan publish chap selanjutnya pada hari Minggu atau Senin, jadi silahkan menunggu dan tentu saja review^^.

Ahh.. maaf terlalu banyak cuap2, sy hanya ingin meluruskan beberapa hal,keke~

nah, silahkan membaca chap ini chingu~ semoga memuaskan..

*****Kyumin for Joyer*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ngh! Ngh! Ngh!" tubuh mungil itu terhentak-hentak dengan brutal. Peluh bercucuran mengalir di kulit putihnya, menandakan sang pemilik sedang melakukan aktivitas berat.

Sungmin-namja manis itu mengerang merasakan kejantanan besar Kyuhyun menumbuk titik terdalamnya dibawah sana. Tadi, ketika mereka baru sampai, namja yang tengah menungganginya itu langsung menghimpitnya disofa, menciumi tubuh polosnya dan mencumbunya seperti tak akan ada lagi hari esok bagi mereka berdua untuk meneguk nikmatnya cinta yang tengah merekah diantara keduanya.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada Kedua paha Sungmin yang hampir merosot karena gerakan cepatnya. Dilingkarkannya kembali dua kaki mungil itu dipinggang, lalu kembali berkonsentrasi melakukan kegiatan in-outnya ditengah nikmat yang mendera. Sungmin, namja yang tengah terlentang pasrah dibawah kungkungannya saat ini benar-benar luar biasa menakjubkan. Lihatlah mata sayunya yang sesekali terpejam dan bibir plum yang terus mendesah itu, rasanya Kyuhyun ingin sekali menyimpan sosok Sungmin seorang diri. Melindunginya dalam kotak kaca hitam bertaburkan berlian. Hingga tak ada yang bisa menatap namja manis itu selain dirinya. Katakanlah Kyuhyun egois, tapi memang itu yang ia inginkan. Memonopoli Sungmin hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Hanya dirinya seorang.

"Ohhhhh!" Kyuhyun menggeram. Lubang Sungming menjepitnya begitu kuat. Ia tau puncak namja manis itu sudah begitu dekat.

"Kyuhh.. Ahh! Ngahh!" Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya kekanan dan kekiri. merasa tak kuat dengan rasa nikmat yang diberikan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"neehhh... sebentar Min, shhh~"

JLEB

SRET

JLEB

SRET

JLEB

JLEB

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! KYUHYUNNNN!" pada hentakan terakhir tubuh Sungmin melengkung. Efek dari euforia klimaks yang baru saja ia cecap. Cairan membasahi perutnya dan juga perut namja di atasnya. Kyuhyun sendiri tengah menggeram sembari memeluk tubuh basah Sungmin, Cairannya mengalir begitu banyak di dalam Sungmin. Dada namja pemilik obsidan kelam itu terlihat naik turun, menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin agar kembali mengisi ruang paru-parunya.

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak merapikan poni Sungmin yang nampak kacau dan basah karena aktivitas mereka barusan. Bibir kissable itu melengkung, memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada namja mungil yang masih setia menutup matanya.

"Min? Buka matamu sayang..." di kecupnya kening Sungmin dengan sayang. Bak di negeri dongeng, Sungmin langsung membuka matanya begitu merasakan kecupan lembut itu.

"Lelah hem?" Sungmin tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk. Tenaganya banyak terkuras habis hingga rasanya tenggorokannya sangat sulit mengeluarkan suara.

"Mianhae.." Kyuhyun mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin. jujur saja, Kyuhyun benar-benar takut Sungmin akan membencinya setelah ini. Setelah apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan pada tubuh namja kelinci itu pagi ini. Ia tau ini yang pertama, ia bahkan melihat sendiri beberapa bercak darah yang menempel dikejantanannya ketika ia melepaskan tautan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin direstoran tadi. Dirinya terlalu terkejut hingga menyembunyikan soal darah itu dari Sungmin agar namja manis itu tak ketakutan dan berpikir macam-macam. Dirinya hanya terlalu takut, ketakutan seorang Cho Kyuhyun menyangkut semua yang ada pada diri Lee Sungmin.

"Kenapa?" suara Sungmin terdengar serak. Mungkin efek karena terlalu banyak mendesah dan berteriak dalam penyatuan mereka.

"Aku membuatmu sakit." Kyuhyun merasa dirinya adalah namja paling bejat. Melakukan hubungan badan dengan namja yang bahkan belum resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi ini memang diluar rencananya, walau tak dipungkiri ia kerap kali menanti datangnya hari penyatuan ini.

Sungmin yang melihat mata sendu Kyuhyun langsung menangkup kedua pipi yang terlihat sedikit berisi itu. senyumnya kembali merekah, berbanding terbalik dengan detak jantungnya yang mulai menggila.

"Ani, Nan gwenchana. Jeongmal.." Sungmin memajukan wajahnya. Mengecup bibir bawah Kyuhyun sekilas. Hanya sekilas namun mampu membuat Kyuhyun terdiam dengan pose yang sangat tak elit. Mulut namja berkulit pucat itu terbuka membentuk huruf 'O', jangan lupakan juga matanya yang melotot itu. membuat Sungmin tak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

Kyuhyun tersadar begitu mendengar tawa renyah Sungmin, Alisnya mengernyit hingga membuat wajahnya nampak semakin lucu bagi Sungmin.

"YAK! Kenapa kau malah tertawa Ming? Tega sekali kau menertawakan namja tampan yang mencintaimu ini eoh!" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal sedang Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Benarkah?" Sungmin terlihat menikmati kegiatannya mengoda namja tampan itu. terbukti dengan wajahnya yang tak pernah berhenti mengurai senyum manis.

"Tentu saja! Cho Kyuhyun mencintai Lee Sungmin. Hanya Lee Sungmin seorang!" ujar Kyuhyun mantap.

"Ne, Aku tau. Cho Kyuhyun memang mencintai Lee Sungmin dan Lee Sungmin juga mencintai Cho Kyuhyun." ucap Sungmin tegas. Mengutarakan isi hatinya terhadap namja tampan di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja kau harus tau! Aku memang mencintaimu dan kau juga mencin- eh? KAU BILANG APA?" Kyuhyun yang baru sadar nampak terkejut bukan main. Apa namja manis itu baru saja bilang kalau ia juga mencintainya?

"Nado Saranghae Kyuhyun-ah.." ulang Sungmin. kali ini senyumnya nampak lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

GREB

"BENARKAH? KAU MENCINTAIKU? LEE SUNGMIN MENCINTAI CHO KYUHYUN!" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh sungmin yang masih berada dibawahnya erat. Hatinya terasa penuh sesak oleh rasa bahagia karena cintanya kini berbalas, tak menggantung seperti sebelumnya.

"Eungh~~"

"Ahh!" Kyuhyun menggeram. Hole Sungmin tiba-tiba kembali menjepitnya di dalam sana, membuat si 'Little Cho' kembali bangun karenanya.

"kenapahh kau menjepit ku Min..." suara Kyuhyun terdengar lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Menandakan nafsunya yang mulai naik perlahan.

"Ungh~ pelukanmu membuat 'itu' mu bergerak Kyuh." Ucap Sungmin menjelaskan. Ia memang mendesah barusan, tapi itu karena gerakan Kyuhyun yang terasa seperti sodokan di tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Sssssshhhh... Kau membuatku menginginkannya lagi Min!" Kyuhyun kali ini menyeringai, Mengindahkan raut Sungmin yang nampak mulai gugup. Ia tau, sangat tau bahwa namja yang baru menjadi kekasihnya itu pasti akan menghajarnya habis-habisan kali ini. Namja manis itu hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar holenya tak sobek akibat ulah kekasihnya yang tampak memulai sesi penggenjotannya(?) lagi.

"Ohh! Ohh! Ohh! Kyuhh, punggungku sakit.." Sungmin berujar susah payah ditengah tubuhnya yang terlonjak-lonjak. Keadaan sofa yang sempit membuat punggungnya terasa sakit dan tak nyaman.

"Ahh, kita pindah chagi~ shh, Ohh! Ini benar-benar nikmat Ming!" Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh Sungmin dengan gaya koala. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada disisi kiri sofa yang tadi mereka tempati. Namja tampan itu terus berjalan tanpa menghentikan kegiatan sodok-menyodoknya. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun memegang pinggang Sungmin. menarik dan menekannya agar kejantanannya terus terbenam dalam anus Sungmin. Kaki Sungmin yang melingkar dipinggangnya tentu saja semakin mempermudah kegiatannya.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan apa yang namja itu mau. Sungmin terlalu terbuai hingga tak sanggup menolak lagi.

BUGH

Kyuhyun menghempaskan dirinya dan Sungmin di kasur. Sedikit keras hingga membuat Sungmin sedikit mengerang akibat bobot tubuh Kyuhyun yang tertumpu padanya.

"AGGHHHH!" Sungmin reflek menjerit ketika Kyuhyun menyodoknya begitu keras tepat dititik nikmatnya. Sangat keras malah hingga kejantanan Kyuhyun terasa menembus perut namja pecinta pink tersebut.

PLAK

PLOK

PLAK

PLOK

Bunyi penyatuan itu terdengar begitu erotis. Menyuarakan benturan antara kejantanan Kyuhyun dengan belahan butt Sungmin yang montok.

"K-kau nikmat chagi~ Ngh!" Kyuhyun yang makin menggila kini melahap tonjolan di dada sebelah kanan Sungmin. Menjilat, Menggigit dan Mengemutnya dengan rakus.

"Kyuhh~ Jangan Ohh jangan keras Kyuhh" Sungmin merasakan sakit pada dada sebelah kanannya. Gigitan Kyuhyun terlalu kuat disana.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti kini merambat naik dan beralih bermain di daerah leher Sungmin. mengukir beberapa tanda kepemilikan yang tak akan hilang beberapa hari kedepan. Bahkan tanda yang ia buat sewaktu direstoran tadi masih jelas terlihat di leher putih kekasihnya.

"Ngh! Ngh! Ngh! Kyuh disanahh ahhh Kyuhyunie~" Desahan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun makin menggila. Kaki Sungmin yang awalnya berada di pinggangnya kini ia pindahkan ke bahu bidangnya. Dipengangnya persendian lutut Sungmin hingga posisi namja mungil itu sedikit terangkat. Kyuhyun mempercepat sodokannya, kali ini kejantanannya jauh lebih tertanam karena posisi yang ia buat kali ini. Salah satu posisi ternikmat menurut artikel seks yang pernah ia baca.

"Ming! Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan terus bersamaku!" ucapan Kyuhyun sarat akan ketegasan. Sebuah perintah mutlak yang tak mungkin bisa ditolak Sungmin. ini hanya awal, Sungmin tau sikap Kyuhyun setelah ini pasti akan jauh lebih proktektif dari sebelumnya.

"Nehhh... Ohh! Kyunnie~ aku mau keluarr eungh~~" Kyuhyun bergerak cepat, semakin menggila dalam tusukannya yang tak beraturan akibat nafsu yang kini membelenggunya. Tangan kanannya menutup lubang kecil di tengah penis Sungmin. jalan keluar dari cairan si namja manis itu ia tutup. Tak menginginkan namja manis itu meraih puncaknya sendirian.

"Hiks sakit Kyunnie~ Hiks biarkan aku keluar.. Jebal~" Sakit. Kyuhyun tau Sungmin sedang menahan sakit saat ini, tapi ia tetap melanjutkan gerakan in-outnya dan berusaha mengejar klimaksnya juga.

"Sebentar Ming! Errr- Ohhh tahan Cha-gi~~" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membalik posisi mereka. Uke on Top dengan Sungmin yang makin mendesah tak karuan karena Kyuhyun menggerakan pinggangnya kasar dengan arah naik turun.

"Se-dikit lagihh sayang~ ahhh..." Kyuhyun terus menaik-turunkan tubuh polos sang kekasih. Klimaksnya sudah semakin dekat.

Hingga pada hujaman terakhir..

"ARRRGGGGGHHTT!" Teriakan itu berasal dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. dua tubuh polos itu kini saling berpelukan erat dengan tubuh Sungmin yang masih berada diatas. Menikmati klimaks mereka yang kesekian kalinya.

"Hahh..Hahh... sepertinya aku tau apa maksud Sulli nona tentang ditunggangi Siwon hyung.." ujar Sungmin dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal.

"Sulli nona?" tanya Kyuhyun. bukan. Bukan karena ia tak kenal dengan nama itu. ia justru sangat mengenalnya, sangat mengenalnya hingga tak menyangka sang kekasih akan menanyakan yeoja yang ia bayar itu.

"Ne. calon istri Wonnie hyung. Tapi Wonnie hyung malah tak mau mengakuinya malam itu dan terus memarahi Sulli nona hingga ia berlari keluar dan meninggalkan tasnya di restoran." Terang Sungmin. Kyuhyun menelan ludah berat. Berharap semoga Sulli tak membocorkan apa-apa.

"A-ah. Bodoh sekali hyungmu itu. kalau aku sih tak akan membiarkan calon istriku lari." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata bulatnya.

"Siapa calon istri Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin polos.

"tentu saja namja yang sedang telanjang diatasku ini." Jawab Kyuhyun enteng. Meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di pipi Sungmin yang nampaknya sudah termakan rayuan gombal sang kekasih.

"YA! Kau membuatku malu Kyunnie!"

.

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kalian hem?" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang baru saja memasuki restoran nampak terkejut mendengar nada tak bersahabat yang terlontar dari Hangeng. Pria berwajah oriental itu tengah duduk menyilangkan kakinya di salah satu kursi yang ada disana. Wajah namja beranak dua itu memang nampak datar, Tapi Kyuhyun tau, Sedikit banyak Hangeng memang berhak mengkhawatirkan Sungmin.

"A-annyeong Hangeng hyung. Mianhae karena telah membawa Sungminie tanpa memberitahumu terlebih dahulu." Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin berjalan mendekati Hangeng. Keduanya mengambil duduk di depan namja bermarga Tan yang masih setia memasang wajah datarnya.

"Aku bertanya kalian dari mana Kyuhyun-ah..." Kyuhyun menelan ludah gugup. Sosok didepannya yang biasanya ramah kini justru terlihat menakutkan. Menguarkan aura pekat yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Sementara Sungmin hanya duduk menunduk ditempatnya. Sesekali meenggeser posisi duduknya karena rasa sakit dan tak nyaman di butt nya.

"Em, aku hanya membawa Sungmin berkencan saja hyung,hehe" Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Hangeng tersenyum tipis lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. membuat dua namja tampan yang tengah ditatap intens itu menjadi salah tingkah.

"Berkencan? Berkencan diranjang maksudmu hem?" nada suara Hangeng memang terdengar datar namun kalimatnya bagai anak panah yang begitu tepat mengenai Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"A-ah, apa maksudmu hyung. Kami benar-benar hanya berkencan.." kali ini Sungmin yang bersuara. Jujur saja, tatapan Hangeng seolah ingin menelanjanginya bulat-bulat dan Sungmin tak nyaman dengan itu.

"Belum mau mengaku juga eoh? Keke, kau memang masih bocah bau kencur Kyu, setidaknya jangan terlalu banyak membuat tanda yang bisa menarik perhatian orang banyak. Bahkan di cuping telinga Sungmin pun ada." Wajah Sungmin sudah merah padam. Sementara Kyuhyun malah mendengus tak suka.

"aku bukan bocah hyung! Buktinya aku bisa menjebol Sungmin untuk yang pertama! Sampai 7 ronde! 7 RONDE hyung! Itu artinya aku bukan bocah" ucap Kyuhyun menggebu. Dirinya tak terima disebut sebagai bocah oleh hyung Sungmin itu.

"woahh.. akhirnya kau mengaku juga rupanya!" balas Hangeng. Bertanya Sungmin? namja manis itu kini tengah memerah parah mendengar ucapan frontal dari sang kekasih. Ia hanya diam sembari mencengkram kemeja Kyuhyun yang tengah ia kenakan.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa mengasyikan? Apa Sungmin yang memimpin?" Hangeng menaik-turunkan alisnya. Menggoda dua namja yang lebih muda di depannya itu ternyata cukup menghibur.

"YA! Jangan menanyakan hal itu hyung.." lirih Sungmin. entah kenapa suaranya seperti tertelan oleh rasa malunya sendiri.

"Tentu saja bukan! Aku yang merasukinya, Jelas aku yang memimpin! Aku yang bekerja keras diatasnya hyung. Sungmin hanya sibuk mendesah, hahaha" tawa bangga Kyuhyun mengalun bersamaan dengan tawa Hangeng. Kedua namja itu melupakan sosok namja manis yang makin merah padam.

"YA! YA!YA! Jangan bicarakan itu lagi!"

SRET

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya lalu beranjak dari sana dengan muka merah padam yang benar-benar padam. Bibirnya mengerucut dan nampak menggerutu merutuki sang kekasih yang dengan seenaknya mengumbar kegiatan intim mereka.

"YA! Kau mau kemana sayang? Kau bahkan belum memberikan ciuman selamat malam padaku Min! Kemarilah dulu dan cium aku sayang.." rengekan Kyuhyun terdengar jelas. Hangeng berusaha untuk tidak tertawa lagi dengan menutup mulutnya menggunakan satu tangan. Orang yang tengah kasmaran memang terlihat sangat lucu terutama bagi mereka yang masih pemula. Tak sadar umur dan bersikap layaknya remaja belasan tahun.

"Tertawalah hyung! Aku tau kau ingin tertawa bukan." Kyuhyun mendengus. Tadinya ia berharap akan bermesraan sebentar dengan sang kelinci montok, tapi sekarang ia harus menelan pil pahit. Buah dari perbuatannya sendiri yang mengumbar aktivitas hebat mereka hari ini diranjang. Ah, mengingat hal itu Kyuhyun kembali mengurai senyum bodohnya. Menyanjung dirinya sendiri yang telah berhasil memiliki diri Sungmin seutuhnya. Seutuhnya..

.

.

.

Sungmin menjalani harinya seperti biasa. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6.30 pagi tapi saat ini namja manis itu sudah berada di dapur restoran. Mengecek beberapa persediaan dan hal-hal penting lainnya.

CKLEK

"Eh, Sungmin hyung. Selamat pagi~" Ryeowook masuk ke dapur dengan menenteng beberapa kantong plastik di kedua tangan mungilnya. Namja kekasih Kim Yesung itu berjalan ke sebuah rak besar di sudut ruangan, menaruh keperluan dapur yang di pesan Hangeng semalam.

"selamat pagi Wookie-ah..." Sungmin membalas sapaan Ryeowook sembari menghitung persediaan telur di dapur.

"Bagaimana hyung?" Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya. Berbalik kearah Ryeowook yang ternyata sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Ryeowook memutar bola matanya malas. Ia maju satu langkah dan memegang bahu sungmin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ck! Tentu saja first time mu hyung. Kyuhyun sudah bercerita padaku." Sungmin masih setia memasang wajah berfikirnya.

"Maksudku seks pertama mu dengan Kyuhyun-" ujar Ryeowook yang nampak tak sabar. "Apa dia bermain kasar hyung? Ah, pasti sangat sakit kan hyung? Aku masih ingat pertama kali melakukan itu dengan namjachinguku, Dia seperti orang kesetanan. Tak ingin berhenti dan terus meminta dengan gaya yang berbeda-beda. Apa Kyuhyun juga menggunakan banyak gaya padamu hyung?" Sambung Ryeowook.

SRET

Sungmin menarik tubuh Ryeowook ke bawah . Dua namja itu kini tengah berjongkok dengan Sungmin yang mencengkram lengan Ryeowook. lucu sekali.

"Jadi kau sudah pernah melakukannya Wook.." Bisik Sungmin.

"Ne. sudah lama sekali dan sampai sekarang kami masih sering melakukannya. Wae hyung?" entah mengapa Ryeowook juga ikut berbisik. Padahal jika diteliti, saat ini mereka hanya berdua, tanpa berbisik pun tak akan ada yang mendengar.

"Apa namjachingu mu selalu meminta tiap hari? Aku tak ingin melakukannya tiap hari Wookie-ah, Siwon hyung pernah bilang itu dosa jika dilakukan sebelum menikah. Lagi pula aku tak mau bokongku sakit lagi Wook. Ottokhae?" Raut Sungmin nampak gelisah. Jujur saja inilah yang ia pikirkan sejak semalam.

"Emm, Yesung tidak minta tiap hari sih hyung, Tapi seminggu sekali biasanya kami melakukannya lebih dari 2 kali. Ne, sebenarnya aku juga tau kalau itu memang dosa hyung, Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Godaan itu terlalu nikmat untuk ditolak, hehe~. Kalo soal bokong sakit itu, Aku tak bisa membantu karena aku pun selalu merasakannya hyung.." bibir Ryeowook kali ini mengerucut, Tapi masih setia dengan nada berbisiknya.

"Tapi enak kan hyung?" Ryeowook tersenyum sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. Sedangkan Sungmin nampak berdehem, menetralkan kegugupannya.

"A-ah. Soal itu, Emm.. Ne.." Suara Sungmin terdengar seperti mencicit. Sedikit malu mengungkapkan itu di depan Ryeowook.

"Hahaha. Muka mu merah hyung. Melakukan itu memang selalu nikmat hyung, yah walaupun awalnya sakit." Terang Ryeowook. Namja mungil itu nampak tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

"Apanya yang nikmat, Ryeowook? Sungmin?" Sebuah suara dibelakang mereka membuat dua namja yang tengah berjongkok itu sedikit terkejut.

"A-ah, Yoonchun hyung. Ani, Ani, Kami sedang tak membicarakan seks kok." Sungmin bicara gugup sedang Ryeowook dan Yoonchun terlihat terkejut.

"KAU MENGATAKANNYA HYUNG!" Teriakan 8 oktaf Ryeowook membahana, membuka hari yang indah di restoran itu.

.

.

.

.

Dua namja tampan terlihat tengah berjalan di lorong sebuah gedung besar. Cho Kyuhyun dan sang sekertaris, Lee Donghae saat ini tengah berjalan di lorong CHO CORP. Dua namja yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh yeoja itu kini tengah menuju ruangan pimpinan sekaligus pemilik perusahan besar yang telah merajai pasar Asian itu yang tak lain adalah appa dari Cho Kyuhyun.

Pagi tadi, sekertaris Yunho mengabarkan bahwa dua namja tersebut diperintahkan menghadap saat jam makan siang usai.

Donghae berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun lalu membukakan pintu ruangan yang mereka tuju. Kyuhyun mengucapka terima kasih lalu melenggang masuk. Namja yang tidak menyukai sayur itu membungkuk sekilas pada sang ayah lalu mengambil duduk di depan Yunho. Begitu pula dengan Donghae.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja Kyu?" tanya Yunho. Kyuhyun sendiri nampak sedikit bingung, Tak jauh berbeda dengan Donghae disampingnya.

"Ye appa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Yunho tersenyum lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kebesarannya.

"Kemarin kau membolos bukan? Bahkan kau juga tak pulang kerumah. Apa kau ke apartement mu itu? bukankah sejak dua tahun yang lalu kau jarang kesana hem?" ucap Yunho yang langsung dihadiahi raut gugup di wajah putra bungsunya.

"A-ah, Aku sedang ada urusan appa. Mianhae." Ungkap Kyuhyun. namun sebagai seorang ayah dari dua anak, Yunho jelas mengetahui jika putranya itu tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Urusan? Urusan apa Kyuhyun-ah? apa sangat penting hingga kau harus menghilang seharian kemarin?" Yunho masih tak mau kalah. Ia masih terus mendesak anaknya yang sekarang nampak mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan namja itu?" Donghae terkejut. Lebih-lebih Kyuhyun. bagaimana appanya bisa mengetahui hal itu? ia bahkan hanya bercerita pada Donghae, Ryeowook dan Hangeng.

"Ye?" Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohannya. Bagaimana bisa di saat seperti ini mulutnya tak dapat mengatakan kata lain selain kata 'Ye'.

SRAK

"Ini apa Kyuhyun-ah.." Yunho mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto dari laci mejanya. Foto yang dapat membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae menahan nafas sejenak.

"Wuah, kau menggendongnya dalam keadaan naked Kyu!" sahut Donghae tak sadar. Sedangkan Kyuhyun langsung mengambil sebuah foto yang menampilkan dirinya yang tengah menggendong Sungmin di lorong apartemennya.

'YA! Jangan melihat tubuh polos Sungminku! Tutup matamu hyung!" Possesif. Ya, Kyuhyun memang sangat possesif untuk Sungminnya.

"Jadi, Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan Kyu?" Tanya Yunho lagi. Kali ini naja paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan itu bersendekap. Menunggu sang anak berbicara yang sejujurnya. Kyuhyun dan Donghae kembali terdiam mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"..."

"Masih tak mau bicara hem?" Yunho tersenyum miring. ia berdehem sebentar lalu kembali menatap dua namja muda yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kalau begitu biar appa yang bicara." Jeda sebentar sebelum Yunho mengeluarkan kalimat yang membuat Kyuhyun terkejut setengah mati.

"Kau akan menikah secepatnya Kyuhyun-ah."

"ANDWAE APPA! AKU TAK MAU DIJODOHKAN!"

Tbc

Nah, gimana? Semoga cukup memuaskan ya...

Jangan lupa Review^^

Sorry for Typo(s)


	12. Chapter 12

Hot Love Like Ramen

Author : Queenshi137

Main Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And Other (temukan sendiri ne?)

Disclaimer : All cast belong to God . meski author pengen memiliki dan nyimpen Sungmin oppa di kamar XD.

Warning : EYD tidak sesuai. Typo(s) betebaran dimana-mana! Yang gak suka gak usah baca! Yang pengen nge-Bash atau Flame, mending nyari kegiatan lain yang lebih berguna! Nah, kalo mau baca, monggo.. silahkan. Tapi jangan lupa ninggalin review ne ^^.

Rate : M

Summary : Heechul bahkan sudah menyewa 2 pasangan untuk bercinta di depan kyuhyun,tapi tetap saja nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari si Little Cho. Akankah Heechul dan sang umma menyerah menjalankan misi peyembuhan terhadap Kyuhyun?

*****Kyumin for Joyer*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja tampan bertubuh atletis tengah memandang tajam kearah namja manis dihadapnya. Dua orang yang memiliki gender sama itu kini sedang berada di kamar Sungmin di lantai atas. Tadi, saat Siwon-namja bertubuh atletis itu datang untuk makan siang, ia secara tak sengaja melihat tiga buah kissmark di leher dongsaengnya. Catat, TIGA BUAH! Kontan saja ia kaget setengah mati.

"Jadi... ada yang ingin kau jelaskan pada hyung Lee Sungmin?" Siwon menatap tajam dongsaengnya yang tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil meremas-remas tangannya sendiri, Sedangkan Siwon sendiri tengah duduk di sebuah kursi kayu kecil yang ia tarik sehingga berhadapan dengan sang adik.

"A-ada apa hyung?" Sungmin jelas kaget. Tadi ketika ia mengantarkan semangkuk ramen untuk Siwon. Namja tampan itu tiba-tiba menatapnya intens dan menariknya begitu saja hingga ia berakhir di kamarnya seperti ini.

"Aku tau kau mengerti Minnie, Sekarang jelaskan bagaimana tanda itu bisa ada di lehermu." Tanda? Sungmin berfikir keras mengenai tanda yang sedang di bicarakan oleh hyung nya. Namja itu memasang tampang berfikir dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut. Entah menguap kemana ketakutannya tadi.

"Oh ya Tuhan, aku memang selalu menjaganya tapi kepolosannya saat ini benar-benar membuatku takut.." gumam Siwon sambil memijit keningnya.

"Siapa yang sudah menggigit leher mu itu Minnie? Coba katakan pada hyung!" Sungmin mengerjab. Sesaat kemudian raut wajahnya berubah pucat pasi. Apakah Siwon hyung juga sudah tau? Apa setelah ini ia akan di hukum?

"Tidak usah takut, Kau hanya perlu mengatakan siapa orang itu." desak Siwon. Sungmin nampak masih menimbang-nimbang. Agak ragu menyebutkan nama namja yang sudah menandainya yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Cho...K-Kyuhyun.." cicit Sungmin. Siwon tampak tengah berfikir, mengingat-ngingat nama orang yang baru saja di sebut oleh sang adik. Namun seketika wajahnya nampak mengeras.

"Cho Kyuhyun yang mengataiku mesum itu? namja kurus kering yang lemah itu?" tanya Siwon nyari memekik. Dalam hati ia berharap semoga orang yang dimaksud Sungmin bukanlah Cho Kyuhyun yang itu. Well, bersiaplah menerima kemungkinan terburuk Choi Siwon-ssi..

"Ani! Dia tidak kurus kering dan lemah hyung! Ia bekerja keras dan sangat kuat di ranjang.." Sungmin mengecilkan volume suaranya pada akhir kalimat. Namun Siwon mendengarnya jelas. Namja tampan itu kini tengah mematung. Benarkah yang ada di hadapanya ini Sungminnya? Sungmin adiknya yang polos?

"YA! Apa yang sudah dilakukan namja itu pada mu eoh?" Siwon berdiri dari duduknya. Wajahnya nampak menahan amarah. Jujur saja dirinya merasa gagal sebagai seorang kakak.

"Kami hanya tidur bersama hyung, Engh~ Y-yah, walaupun tanpa busana,hehe" Terang sungmin dengan cengiran yang terkesan kaku.

"Ya Tuhan Lee Sungmin! apa kau tau apa yang sudah kau perbuat heh? Bagaimana bisa namja sialan itu berbuat seperti ini pada mu, Apa sebenarnya yang sudah ia berikan hingga kau berubah begini?!" Sungmin makin menunduk. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar mendengar lengkingan suara Siwon.

"Kenikmatan.."

"Huh?" Siwon memicingkan matanya. Tak mengerti dengan apa yang di utarakan sang adik.

"Kenikmatan hyung. Kyuhyun memberikanku kenikmatan di ranjang." Jawab Sungmin polos sambil memandang Siwon dengan tatapan polosnya yang menggemaskan.

SRET

"Ya Tuhan! Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menjaga adik ku ini! Ampunilah dosanya.." Siwon terduduk lemas di bangkunya yang tadi. Namja yang sering di juluki kuda itu nampak terus melafalkan doa-doa...

"Jauhi dia Min!" Tiba-tiba Siwon kembali memandang Sungmin. Matanya menyiratkan ketegasan yang membuat tubuh Sungmin membeku.

"N-ne?" Sungmin bertanya. Berharap pendengarannya salah.

"Jauhi Cho Kyuhyun Min! Kau tak boleh bertemu atau berhubungan lagi dengannya!" Ucap Siwon mutlak.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Andwae hyung! Minnie tidak mau!" Tolak Sungmin. Jelas saja ia menolak, Namja manis itu tak ingin jauh dari Kyuhyun yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Mereka baru saja jadian, masa harus berpisah? Andwae!

"Wae? Kau mencintainya?" Siwon mencengkram bahu Sungmin, Menatap manik hitam itu dalam.

"Ne, Minnie mencintainya hyung. Jebal, Jangan pisahkan kami.." Siwon mendecih. Lalu kembali menatap Sungmin. Kali ini ia sedikit menurunkan nada suaranya.

"Jika dia mencintaimu dia tak akan menyakiti mu dan tubuh mu Min." Sungmin yang mendengarnya kembali menggeleng. Tidak, Kyuhyun nya tidak begitu!

"Kyuhyun tidak menyakiti ku hyung!"

SRAK

Dalam sekejap, Seragam kemeja putih yang biasa Sungmin kenakan ketika bekerja kini rusak sudah. Ditarik paksa oleh Siwon hingga kancing-kancingnya terlepas dan terpental entah kemana.

"Lihat! Ia menggigiti kulit mu seperti vampire yang haus darah. Apa namanya jika tidak menyakitimu heh?" Tubuh atas Sungmin terekspos. Menampilkan begitu banyak kissmark hasil karya sang kekasih kemarin.

"Hiks, dia tidak menyakitiku hyung.." Isakan itu akhirnya lolos juga. Walau hanya sebuah lirihan, Tapi sudah cukup menggambarkan isi hati namja manis itu. Entah mengapa hari ini ia nampak sensitif mendengar Kyuhyun yang terus dipojokkan di depan matanya.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari dan terus berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Direktur muda itu keluar begitu saja dari ruangan sang pimpinan. Persetan dengan sang appa dan keinginannya untuk menikahkan Kyuhyun. Yang saat ini ia perlukan hanyalah pelukan hangat dari sang kekasih tercinta. Tak mau membuang waktu, Namja pecinta salju itu memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Berharap bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin secepatnya.

Begitu tiba di restoran Hangeng, Kyuhyun bergegas menghampiri Ryeowook yang kebetulan tengah melayani pelanggan, Berniat menanyakan keberadaan sang kekasih. Tapi malang bagi Kyuhyun, Ryeowook hanya mengatakan bahwa Sungmin tadi sedang melayani Siwon yang kebetulan datang ke restoran, selebihnya ia tak tau apa-apa lagi karena sibuk mengantarkan pesanan para pelanggan.

Kyuhyun mendecih lalu berbalik meninggalkan Ryeowook. Namja tinggi itu beralih menaiki tangga, menuju ruangan Hangeng yang berada di atas. Berharap semoga namja itu tau dimana kekasihnya berada. Tapi saat ingin naik, Tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Minho yang tengah menggendeng Taemin di belakangnya. Sepertinya dua bocah itu baru saja pulang sekolah, terbukti dengan seragam berwarna biru kotak-kotak yang masih melekat di tubuh keduanya meski sudah tak rapi lagi. Keduanya juga sudah tak memakai sepatu, melainkan sepasang sendal berbulu dengan gambar kepala bunny di atasnya.

"eoh? Yuyun Hyung?" Taemin nampak terkejut melihat Kyuhyun. Semenjak Siwon datang, Namja itu memang jarang mengunjungi restoran. Minho sendiri hanya diam memandang namja dewasa di hadapannya itu.

"Annyeong Taemin-ah. Minho-ah." Kyuhyun menyapa dua bocah kembar itu. sebenarnya ia ingin segera ke ruangan Hangeng namun setelah dipikir, sedikit berbasa-basi dengan dua bocah kembar itu bukan hal yang buruk. Hitung-hitung memperlancar pendekatannya pada keponakan sang kekasih agar lebih leluasa bermesraan dengan Sungmin nantinya. Biasa, Udang di balik rempeyek!

"Cedang apa hyung?" Kali ini Minho yang tertanya. Namun wajahnya masih tetap datar. Ingat jika bocah ini tak terlalu menyukai Kyuhyun?

"Hyung sedang mencari Sungmin, Apa kalian melihatnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Taemin nampak manggut-manggut. Terlihat begitu menggemaskan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Kayo itu, tadi Tetem liat Min hyung tedang beltama Won hyung di kamal Min hyung.." jawaban polos Taemin itu membuat Kyuhyun melotot. Sungmin bersama Siwon dikamar? What the?

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Kyuhyun segera meninggalkan duo bocah itu. Tujuannya kini hanyalah kamar Sungmin. Tanganya terkepal erat menandakan bahwa namja itu siap meledak kapan saja.

BRAKK

Pintu kamar Sungmin yang memang tidak dikunci itu terbuka kasar. Membuat dua namja yang ada di dalamnya terlonjak kaget. Apalagi dengan kehadiran sesosok namja tinggi yang terengah-engah seperti habis lari marathon.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KEKASIHKU!" Kyuhyun meradang. Raut wajahnya nampak mengeras melihat kekasihnya kini tengah berhadapan dengan namja yang ia anggap sebagai rival abadinya. Terlebih keadaan kemeja Sungmin yang terbuka membuat Kyuhyun berfikiran yang 'iya iya'.

SRET

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

Kyuhyun berjalan tergesa-gesa kemudian menerjang tubuh Siwon hingga namja atlentis itu terjatuh akibat bogem mentah dari Kyuhyun. namja itu menghajar Siwon tanpa ampun.

"Kyu! sudah Kyuh! Lepaskan Siwon hyung!" Sungmin yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya langsung mengahampiri sang kekasih. Menahan lengan namjanya agar tak memukuli Siwon lagi.

"Ais, Lepaskan Ming! Aku ingin memberi pelajaran pada namja yang sudah berani menyentuhmu ini." Kyuhyun berdesis. Mengarahkan tinjunya lagi pada Siwon namun Siwon sudah lebih dulu menahan tangannya. Namja berdimple itu mendorong Kyuhyun lalu berdiri sambil menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya, Ia memandang sinis ke arah Kyuhyun yang jatuh tersungkur.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang sudah berani menyentu Sungmin eoh?" tatapan Siwon terlihat sangat menusuk. Sungmin menggapai Kyuhyun, Mengeratkan pegangannya pada sebelah lengan Kekasihnya.

"Wae? Kau cemburu bukan? Hahaha, Aku sudah tau bahwa kau pasti menyimpan rasa pada Sungminku iya kan? Tapi maaf saja Siwon-ssi, Dia sudah menjadi Milik Cho Kyuhyun. Sepenuhnya." Smirk keluarga Cho itu kini terpampang jelas di bibir Kyuhyun. Untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin bergidik ngeri melihat wajah sang kekasih. Kyuhyun yang tengah mengeluarkan smirk seperti ini nampak sangat menakutkan.

BUGH

Siwon meninju perut Kyuhyun begitu keras hingga putra bungsu Cho Yunho itu jatuh tersungkur. Sungmin yang memang saat itu tengah memegang lengan Kyuhyun pun ikut terpental. Namun karena amarahnya yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun, Siwon seolah hanya terfokus pada Kyuhyun. Terbukti kini namja itu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, bukan menolong Sungmin yang tengah meniup-niup sikunya yang nampak terluka.

"KAU! Aku tak akan pernah merestui mu dengan Sungmin, Tidak akan pernah. Kau dengar? Jadi enyahlah dari kehidupan Sungmin!"

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

"ARRRGGHH!" Kyuhyun mengerang akibat tiga tendangan Siwon di pinggangnya. Pukulan pertama Siwon diperut Kyuhyun terasa begitu luar biasa sakit hingga namja itu tak dapat menghindar ketika namja atletis itu kembali menyerangnya.

"Namja brengsek seperti mu tak pantas bersama Sungmin!"

"Berani-beraninya kau menyentuhnya. Dengar Cho, Mulai saat ini aku akan membawa Sungmin pergi dan kau jangan berani mencarinya lagi atau aku akan menghajarmu dengan tanganku sendiri!" Siwon mencengkram kerah jas Kyuhyun lalu menghempaskannya lagi. Sampai mati pun Siwon bersumpah tak akan menyerahkan Sungmin pada namja macam Kyuhyun. tidak akan! Tangan Siwon terkepal, Hatinya kembali memanas ketika bayang-bayang kissmark ditubuh Sungmin kembali melintas di benaknya. Sial!

"Ayo Min!" Siwon menyeret Sungmin. Secepatnya ia harus membawa sang adik jauh dari Kyuhyun. Kalau perlu ia akan membawa Sungmin ke negara lain. Dimana saja, pokoknya yang jauh!

"Hyung! Lepas! Lepas hyung!" Sungmin meronta. Namun Siwon tak bergeming, ia malah makin menyeret tubuh Sungmin nyaris seperti orang berlari. Beberapa pengunjung yang melihat aksi Siwon hanya diam sembari melemparkan beragam pandangan. Namun beberapa juga nampak cuek-cuek saja.

"CHOI SIWON! JANGAN BAWA SUNGMIN KU! YA! KEMBALI MIN! LEE SUNGMIN! AKU PERINTAHKAN KAU KEMBALI!" Kyuhyun berteriak. Susah payah ia berusaha bangkit. Namun rasa sakit di perutnya membuat namja itu kembali terjatuh.

"SIWON! KEMBALIKAN SUNGMIN KU! ARRGGHHTT.." Untuk kesekian kalinya tubuh Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur. Tergeletak sambil memegangi perutnya yang seolah di iris ribuan pisau tak kasat mata.

"UHUK!" Kyuhyun batuk darah. Beberapa bercak darahnya bahkan mengotori kemeja putih yang tengah ia kenakan. Namun namja itu masih tak mau menyerah. Ia harus mencegah Siwon membawa kekasihnya. Harus! Kyuhyun tak ingin dipisahkan oleh Sungmin. Membayangkannya saja ia tak mau apalagi jika itu menjadi kenyataan. Hell No!

Namja tinggi itu merangkak, menyeret tubuhnya dengan paksa. Namun saat hampir mencapai pintu kamar Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengerang. Rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang bersamaan dengan pandangannya yang mulai mengabur. Detik berikutnya, Kyuhyun jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

Dua namja manis terlihat begitu bersemangat menyusuri jalanan Seoul. Salah satu diantara mereka, yang mempunyai pipi menyerupai kue mochi nampak melompat-lompat kecil saking girangnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu sahabat sekaligus dambaan hatinya. Walaupun harus berkeliling kota Seoul, Ia rela. Sangat rela malah. Yang penting ia bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin, Sungmin nya yang manis.

"Aish, Cepatlah sedikit hyung! Kau lelet sekali eoh?!" Henry-si pipi mochi berbalik lalu menyeret tubuh Eunhyuk. Yang ditarik hanya mendengus dan memutar bola matanya malas. Kalau bukan karena bosan mendengar rengekan Henry, Ia lebih memilih tak ikut. Menghabiskan beberapa kotak susu strawberry sambil berbincang dengan Sungmin lewat telepon jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbang diseret-seret begini. Huh!

"YAK! Kau pikir aku sapi kau seret-seret begini heh!" Eunhyuk mencibir setelah menghempas tangan Henry.

"Sudahlah hyung, Jangan banyak protes! Lebih baik sekarang kita segera menemui Sungmin. aku sudah sangaaaaat rindu padanya. Palli hyung!" Dengan sangat terpaksa, Eunhyuk kembali membiarkan dirinya di seret Henry. Susah memang berurusan dengan orang yang tengah jatuh cinta, yang ada kita bisa ikutan gila!

"Ah! Itu seperti Min hyung. MIN HYUNGGGG!" Henry berteriak ditengah kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Eunhyuk menepuk dahinya frustasi. Tidak bisakah Henry bersikap seperti orang waras sekali saja?

Henry mempercepat langkahnya. Mendekati seorang namja mungil bertubuh montok yang tengah berdiri di depan sebuah toko sepatu. Sepertinya tengah menunggu jemputan. Atau entahlah..

"Min hyung!" Henry merangkul sosok itu. akhirnya, akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin. Terima kasih Tuhan! Ucapnya dalam hati.

"YA! Siapa kau? Lepas!" Namja yang dipeluk itu mendorong tubuh Henry lumayan keras. Eunhyuk yang melihatnya hanya terkikik geli. Malang nian nasibmu mochi~. Kau pikir mencari Sungmin di kota sebesar Seoul itu mudah heh?

"Eih? Kau bukan Sungmin hyung! Ck! Tidak usah main dorong begitu dong! Kajja Eunhyuk hyung kita pergi!" Henry kembali menarik tangan Eunhyuk. Berjalan menjauh dengan umpatan-umpatan yang masih terus terdengar. Rupanya namja imut itu masih tak terima di dorong oleh sosok yang ia kira Sungmin tadi. Hey, Kau sendiri main peluk sembarangan tadi mochi!

.

.

.

Hangeng merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku duduk di meja kerjanya hampir seharian ini. Bapak dua orang anak itu memang tengah sibuk memeriksa beberapa bukti pembayaran maupun tagihan kebutuhan restoran selama sebulan ini. Untung saja ia bisa menyelesaikannya cepat, hanya tinggal menyuruh Yoonchun membuat laporan pengeluaran dan laba untuk di perlihatkan pada Kyuhyun. Walau dulu Kyuhyun pernah mengatakan bahwa restoran ini miliknya, Tapi Hangeng menolak tawaran itu karena memang nilai tukar kedai kecilnya dulu tak sesuai dengan restoran besar ini. Akhirnya, telah disepakati bahwa Kyuhyun akan menerima 30 persen laba yang di dapat restoran. Sebenarnya Hangeng ingin memberikan 50 persen, Namun Kyuhyun menolaknya dan mengatakan bahwa 30 adalah angka yang lebih dari cukup. Mengingat itu Hangeng terkekeh, Tentu saja Kyuhyun menolak tawarannya. Namja itu adalah orang kaya, Seorang direktur muda pewaris kejayaan perusahaan keluarganya. Seluruh keuntungan restoran pun tak akan sepadan dengan penghasilannya sebagai direktur.

Hangeng menutup pintu ruang kerjanya. Ia berjalan ke arah tangga, berniat mengecek keadaan restoran. Sudah setengah hari ia tak turun. Sungmin dan Ryeowook pasti kualahan. Untung, Bulan kemarin ia merekrut dua kepala koki. Tapi sepertinya merekrut beberapa pegawai baru bukan ide yang buruk juga.

Hangeng terus berjalan. Hah.. disaat seperti ini ia sangat merindukan dua malaikat kecilnya. Ngomong-ngomong malaikat kecilnya, apa mereka ada di kamar? Di dorong rasa rindunya, Hangeng memutuskan melangkah ke kamar anak-anaknya yang juga merupakan kamar Sungmin. Namun langkah Hangeng berhenti ketika ia melihat sosok yang ia kenal tergeletak di lantai kamar anaknya, Bukan hanya itu, dari tempatnya berdiri, Hangeng dapat melihat dengan jelas mulut namja itu berwarna merah karena darah. Sadar namja itu tengah sekarat, Hangeng mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun yang tak sadarkan diri. Di tepuk-tepuk pipi pucat itu pelan namun tak kunjung mendapat respon. Akhirnya Hangeng berbalik ke ruangan kerjanya dengan langkah terburu-buru. Berniat menghubungi Yoonchun untuk segera membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit.

"Ada apa hyung?" Yoonchun muncul dengan wajah yang tak kalah panik. Tadi namja berjidat lebar itu tengah menandatangani beberapa kwitansi ketika Hangeng menelponnya.

"Cepat Chun! Bantu aku membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit. Aku takut keadaannya bertambah parah." Panik Hangeng. Yoonchun mengangguk lalu membantu Hangeng membopong Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa hyung?" Tanya Yoonchun penasaran.

"Aish, aku juga tak tau! Yang penting sekarang kita bawa dia dulu"

.

.

.

"HYUNG-AH!" teriakan Sungmin kembali terdengar di apartemen Siwon. Namja tampan itu memang tengah mengurung Sungmin di kamar tamu miliknya, sedangkan ia sendiri sibuk memasukkan beberapa baju ke dalam koper hitam besar dengan tergesa-gesa. Rupanya namja tampan itu tak main-main dengan ucapannya yang akan membawa Sungmin pergi jauh.

"Wonnie hyung buka pintunya! Minnie tidak mau pergi,hiks.." Isakan sang adik di anggap angin lalu oleh Siwon. Untuk kali ini biarlah ia yang egois. Sekali ini saja. Toh ini juga untuk Sungmin sendiri.

"Hyung! Minnie mohon.. jangan pisahkan Minnie dengan Kyuhyun hyung!" Nafas Siwon mulai memburu begitu mendengar nama Kyuhyun disebut-sebut. Tak bisakah Sungmin berhenti membicarakannya?

"Jangan menyebut-nyebut namja brengsek itu Min! Dia tak pantas untuk mu!" Siwon menutup kopernya. Semuanya sudah beres, tinggal membawa Sungmin pergi saja. Sisanya bisa di urus nanti.

"Wonnie hyung jebal buka pintunya hiks.. Minnie tidak ingin meninggalkan keluarga Hangeng hyung. Mereka keluarga Minnie juga hiks.." Di dalam sana Sungmin terus terisak. Namja itu terus berteriak menyuarakan penolakannya, ia tak ingin pergi.

"Aku juga keluarga mu Min!" balas Siwon.

"Mianhae hyung, Maafkan Minnie dan Kyunnie. Kami tidak akan melakukannya lagi hiks.. buka pintunya hyung. Min mau pulang" Siwon menyeret kopernya ke arah kamar di mana Sungmin berada. Hal pertama yang namja itu lihat setelah pintu itu terbuka adalah sosok Sungmin yang terisak di hadapannya dengan mata bengkak dan wajah yang basah oleh air mata. Sejujurnya ia tak tega melihat keadaan Sungmin, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Ia harus membawa Sungmin pergi jauh dari Cho keparat itu. Haiss, Mendengar namanya saja Siwon sudah kembali tersulut emosi.

"Hyung, jangan pisahkan Minnie dengan Kyuhyun.. Min tidak mau pergi" isak Sungmin mengiba.

"Ikut aku sekarang dan jangan banyak membantah Choi Sungmin!"

Tbc

* * *

ANNYEONG... Saya dateng lagi bawa chap selanjutnya... gimana? Puaskah?

Saya mau ngucapin makasih buat para Readers yang sudah setia dan terus memberikan support buat saya. makasih banyak ne^^ terutama buat eonni aku Lee'90 , muach muach, Gomawo eonni buat supportnya^^

Saya akan usahakan balas review kalian semua di chap depan jadi silahkan bertanya jika ada yang tidak dimengerti .^^v

Ada chingu yang bilang Kyuppa lemah di sini, hehe. Sebenernya bukan lemah sih, tapi terkesan ceroboh dalam bertindak. Selalu uring-uringan jika menyangkut Mommy montok saya *di tampol Mingppa

Nah, nah, kira-kira Mommy mau dibawa kemana tuh? Tunggu chap selanjutnya ne, mungkin akan saya update hari rabu atau kamis nanti..

Gomawo yang sudah review, Saranghae Chingu-deul ...! jangan lupa review lagi^^

Sorry kalo banyak Typos,

Bye... See you in next chapie~~


	13. Chapter 13

Hot Love Like Ramen

Author : Queenshi137

Main Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And Other (temukan sendiri ne?)

Disclaimer : All cast belong to God. Meski author pengen memiliki dan nyimpen Sungmin oppa di kamar XD.

Warning : EYD tidak sesuai. Typo(s) betebaran dimana-mana! Yang gak suka gak usah baca! Yang pengen Copas, nge-Bash atau Flame, mending nyari kegiatan lain yang lebih berguna! Nah, kalo mau baca, monggo.. silahkan. Tapi jangan lupa ninggalin review ne ^^.

Rate : M

Summary : Heechul bahkan sudah menyewa 2 pasangan untuk bercinta di depan kyuhyun,tapi tetap saja nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari si Little Cho. Akankah Heechul dan sang umma menyerah menjalankan misi peyembuhan terhadap Kyuhyun?

* * *

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf krn gak bisa update di hr yg sy janjikan. Tapi sumpah ini bukan sepenuhnya salah sy kok chingu-deul~*puppy eyes attack

Sebenernya chap ini udh selesai di hr kamis siang, tp jaringan bner2 bikin gondok ampe rasanya pengen nelen Kyuppa bulet-bulet! nah loh? #abaikan

Dan akhirnya baru bisa update sekarang.. jeongmal mianhae #Bow

Dari pada dengerin cuap2 sy yang gak penting, mending langsung baca aja deh yaa... enJOY! \(^0^)/

* * *

*****Kyumin for Joyer*****

.

.

.

.

_Chapter sebelumnya..._

"Wonnie hyung buka pintunya! Minnie tidak mau pergi,hiks.." Isakan sang adik di anggap angin lalu oleh Siwon. Untuk kali ini biarlah ia yang egois. Sekali ini saja. Toh ini juga untuk Sungmin sendiri.

"Hyung! Minnie mohon.. jangan pisahkan Minnie dengan Kyuhyun hyung!" Nafas Siwon mulai memburu begitu mendengar nama Kyuhyun disebut-sebut. Tak bisakah Sungmin berhenti membicarakannya?

"Jangan menyebut-nyebut namja brengsek itu Min! Dia tak pantas untuk mu!" Siwon menutup kopernya. Semuanya sudah beres, tinggal membawa Sungmin pergi saja. Sisanya bisa di urus nanti.

"Wonnie hyung jebal buka pintunya hiks.. Minnie tidak ingin meninggalkan keluarga Hangeng hyung. Mereka keluarga Minnie juga hiks.." Di dalam sana Sungmin terus terisak. Namja itu terus berteriak menyuarakan penolakannya, ia tak ingin pergi.

"Aku juga keluarga mu Min!" balas Siwon.

"Mianhae hyung, Maafkan Minnie dan Kyunnie. Kami tidak akan melakukannya lagi hiks.. buka pintunya hyung. Min mau pulang" Siwon menyeret kopernya ke arah kamar di mana Sungmin berada. Hal pertama yang namja itu lihat setelah pintu itu terbuka adalah sosok Sungmin yang terisak di hadapannya dengan mata bengkak dan wajah yang basah oleh air mata. Sejujurnya ia tak tega melihat keadaan Sungmin, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Ia harus membawa Sungmin pergi jauh dari Cho keparat itu. Haiss, Mendengar namanya saja Siwon sudah kembali tersulut emosi.

"Hyung, jangan pisahkan Minnie dengan Kyuhyun.. Min tidak mau pergi" isak Sungmin mengiba.

"Ikut aku sekarang dan jangan banyak membantah Choi Sungmin!"

.

.

.

Siwon keluar dari kursi kemudi lalu berjalan mengitari mobilnya untuk membukakan Sungmin pintu setelah sejam perjalanan mereka.

Namja tampan bertubuh tegap itu menggandeng tangan Sungmin lalu menuntunnya ke sebuah rumah mewah berwarna kuning gading.

Sungmin hanya diam, mengikuti kemana pun Siwon membawanya. Ia sudah sangat lelah merengek, Matanya bengkak dan pipinya memerah. Sungmin sudah pasrah, lebih tepatnya tak punya tenaga untuk melawan.

TOK TOK TOK

CKLEK

"Bawa dia ke kamar yang sudah ku sediakan Choi Kibum!" Siwon masuk begitu saja meninggalkan sosok Kibum yang nampak bingung. Namun sedetik kemudian pandangannya beralih pada seorang namja mungil yang tengah menundukan wajahnya di depan pintu.

"S-sungmin? Kau Sungmin kan?" Sungmin yang merasa namanya dipanggil, Mendongakkan wajahnya. Lalu mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Kibum.

"Hyaaaaaaaa! Ternyata kau sangat imut sekali!" Kibum memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat. Menggoyangkannya kekanan dan kekiri.

"Engh~ Se-sak .." Sungmin nampak kepayahan menanggapi serangan tiba-tiba dari Kibum. Tubuhnya dipeluk begitu erat hingga rasanya bernapas pun sulit.

"Ah! Mianhae Minnie.. Cha, ayo masuk chagi, Hyung akan mengantarmu ke kamar." Tubuh Sungmin kembali ditarik. Dalam hati sedikit kesal mengapa hari ini Orang-orang begitu senang menariknya. Tadi Siwon, Sekarang Kibum, Nanti siapa lagi?

"Nah, Ini kamarmu Min, Ottokhae? Apa kau suka chagi?" Sungmin mengerjab. Benarkah ini kamarnya? Ruangan ini bahkan dua ah- ahni, Tiga kali lebih besar dari kamarnya dan 2Min. Terlebih benda-benda pink yang ada di kamar itu, Mulai dari beberapa boneka, Meja rias hingga bed cover membuat Sungmin begitu sulit untuk menolak. Ini sangat indah-batin Sungmin takjub.

"Benarkah?" Sungmin menatap Kibum dengan manik berbinar-binar. Membuat Kibum ingin sekali memeluk namja manis di depannya itu untuk yang kedua kali.

"Ne! ini kamarmu sekarang. Kau suka kan?" Tanya Kibum. Sungmin kembali mengangguk namun kali ini di sertai dengan senyum lebar, Menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang imut.

"Ne! Neomu joa! Gomawo hyung..." Sungmin duduk di tepi ranjang King size itu sambil memandang Kibum antusias.

"Kibum.. Kau bisa memanggilku Kibum hyung." Ujar Kibum sambil tersenyum. Ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin lalu mengacak lembut surai namja pemilik foxy eyes itu.

"Ne, Kibum hyung." Sungmin kembali tersenyum. Sepertinya namja manis itu lupa akan Kyuhyunnya saat ini. Tapi biarlah, toh ini takkan berlangsung lama. .

.

.

.

Hangeng masih berdiri disana. Mondar-mandir dengan perasaan tak menentu. Sudah setengah jam Kyuhyun diperiksa, Tapi dokter belum juga keluar. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada namja itu? pikir Hangeng.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Hangeng menoleh, Di sana, Di ujung lorong tempatnya berdiri terlihat sesosok namja yang tengah berjalan cepat nyaris berlari. Semakin dekat, Maka Hangeng bisa melihat dengan jelas kekhawatiran yang terlukis di wajah namja itu.

"Mana Kyuhyun? Bagaimana keadaannya?" Namja tinggi itu bertanya dengan nafas memburu.

"Mianhae, Anda siapa?" Intonasi Hangeng terdengar sopan.

"Cho Heechul, Hyung Kyuhyun." ucap Heechul tak kalah sopan namun wajahnya masih melukiskan kekhawatiran akan sang adik.

"A-ah, Aku-"

"Aku tak ingin tau siapa anda saat ini, Yang ingin ku tau bagaimana kondisi adik ku?" Heechul memotong ucapan Hangeng yang bermaksud memperkenalkan diri. Hangeng nampak tersenyum, Rupanya namja di depannya ini tak jauh beda dengan Kyuhyun. Arogan.

"Dia masih diperiksa, Tadi aku menemukannya di kamar anak ku, Tergeletak dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.." Heechul menutup mulutnya menggunakan punggung tangan. Yang dia tau Kyuhyun bukanlah namja yang mau bersusah payah berkelahi dengan tangannya sendiri, Ia lebih cenderung menyerahkan hal-hal seperti ini pada bawahannya. Lalu kenapa sekarang?

CKLEK

Seorang dokter bertubuh tambun keluar dari ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Heechul tentu saja langsung menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Bagaimana kondisi adik saya Uisa?" Sang dokter tersenyum kemudian menepuk bahu kanan Heechul.

"Tuan Cho mengalami patah tulang di salah satu tulang rusuknya, Namun untuk lebih jelasnya kita harus menunggu hasil Lab dulu. Tapi anda sudah bisa menemuinya." Terang sang Dokter kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Hangeng di sana karena Heechul langsung masuk menemui adiknya.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau nampak sangat menyedihkan Cho! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" Heechul membelai sayang surai sang adik. Mengindahkan sosok Hangeng yang nampak tersenyum melihat interaksi kakak-adik itu.

"Eungh~ " Heechul menghentikan kegiatannya ketika merasakan pergerakan sang adik. Mata Kyuhyun nampak sedikit terbuka, Mengerjab beberapa kali sebelum terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Heechul hyung..." Kyuhyun masih nampak bingung. Yang ia ingat tadi ia sedang berada di restoran dan mendapati Siwon yang tengah-

"SUNGMIN! AKKHHH!" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berteriak dan berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya. Gerakan brutal itu tentu saja membuat dua namja lain yang berada di ruangan itu bergerak menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang ingin bangkit.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan Cho!" Heechul tanpa sadar membentak sang adik. Belum cukupkah si bungsu itu membuatnya khawatir hingga berlari seperti orang gila dan meninggalkan pelanggannya di butik?

"Tenanglah Kyuhyun-ah, Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu hem?" Tak ingin memperkeruh suasana. Hangeng mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun yang tengah dalam posisi duduk dengan menggosok-gosok lengannya.

"Sungmin, Hyung! Dia membawa pergi Sungmin!" Kyuhyun masih terus meronta sembari menahan rasa sakit di sekitar area pinggangnya. Yang ada dibenaknya kini hanya Sungmin, Sungmin dan Sungmin. ia harus secepatnya membawa kekasihnya itu kembali. Harus!

"Sungmin?" Kening Heechul nampak berkerut. Menampilkan persimpangan seperti di komik-komik yang sering Author baca.

"Dia mengambil Sungminku hyung! Aku harus menyelamatkan Sungmin!" Racauan itu terus saja terlontar dari mulut namja pecinta wine itu. Membuat Heechul mengerang frustasi. Antara bingung dan kesal.

"Tetaplah berbaring atau aku akan membuang semua foto Sungmin yang ada di kamarmu!" Ancam Heechul. Berhasil! Kyuhyun seketika diam dan kembali menyamankan posisinya di tempat tidur. Bibirnya mengerucut, Membuat Hangeng mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Jangan buang foto Sungminku hyung.." ujar Kyuhyun memelas.

"Makanya diam dan jangan membantah! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu heh? Untung saja umma sedang di Hongkong, Jika saja dia tau keadaanmu kau pasti akan habis diceramahi." Kyuhyun bergidik. Ummanya memang menyeramkan ketika sedang marah. Dulu saat Kyuhyun berumur 7 tahun, ummanya pernah marah besar dan tak henti menceramahinya selama sehari penuh dalam posisi duduk dengan lutut di tekuk hanya karena Kyuhyun tertangkap basah tengah berkelahi dengan teman sekelasnya. Hiii, Membayangkannya saja Kyuhyun sudah merinding.

"Namja itu membawa Sungmin pergi hyung. Namja sialan itu merebut Sungminku!" Mata Kyuhyun nampak berkilat marah. Rahangnya mengeras begitu mengingat kilasan kejadian di restoran tadi.

"Dari tadi kau hanya menyebutnya dia, Siapa sebenarnya yang kau maksud Kyu?" Tanya Hangeng mulai tak sabar. Ini menyangkut Sungmin yang sudah ia anggap dongsaengnya sendiri, tentu saja ia merasa perlu tau.

"Choi... Choi Siwon." Nada suara itu terdengar berat dan rendah. Sangat jelas tersirat kemarah disana. Hanya perlu menunggu kapan kemarahan itu akan meledak. Disisi lain Heechul nampak menerawang, sepertinya nama itu tidaklah asing untuknya. Choi Siwon..Choi Siwon.. Tapi dimana ia pernah bertemu orang itu? Namja bermulut pedas itu masih sibuk bergelung dengan pemikirannya sendiri hingga tak menyadari Hangeng yang sedari tadi memanggil-manggil namanya sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke wajah cantik Heechul.

"Heechul-ssi?" Heechul mendongak. Menatap Hangeng yang telah berada di depannya.

"Y-ya? Ah, Mianhae Hangeng-ssi aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri tentang namja itu." jujur Heechul menyuarakan apa yang sedang namja itu pikirkan.

Hangeng diam sejenak. "Maksudmu Siwon?" Tanya Hangeng tepat sasaran.

"Kau mengenalnya Heechul hyung?" Kali ini Kyuhyun yang bertanya. Namja itu sudah berbaring sempurna menuruti perintah Hangeng dan sang hyung. Terlebih rasa sakit di pinggangnya tak memungkinkan ia bergerak banyak. Cih, Kyuhyun mendecih dalam hati. Ia sangat tak suka dengan keadaannya yang lemah seperti saat ini.

"Molla.. Tapi sepertinya aku tak asing dengan nama itu, Entahlah" Heechul menggedikan bahunya.

"Setauku, Siwon adalah namja yang baik. Dia tipe hyung penyayang. Mungkin kau hanya salah paham padanya Kyuhyun-ah.." Ucap hangeng sampil menatap obsidan tajam Kyuhyun. kedatangan Siwon yang terbilang sering ke restorannya membuat Hangeng sedikit banyak tau peringai namja bermarga Choi itu.

Kyuhyun mendecih. nampak sekali tak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Hangeng " Dia menyukai Sungminku hyung! Dia ingin mengambil kekasihku!" Heechul memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi ucapan menggebu yang terlontar dari bibir sang adik. Selalu saja seperti ini bila menyangkut Sungmin. Tak heran sih, Namja manis itu memang sosok yang mengagumkan.

"Kau jangan asal menuduh seseorang Kyu!" Cibir Heechul. Namja itu bergerak merogoh sakunya. Mengeluarkan benda pipih berwarna putih, Mendial sebuah nomor yang dari tadi ingin dihubungi namja cantik itu.

"Appa, EvilKyu sekarang ada di Seoul hospita. Ne. Ah, baik appa. Nde..Annyeong"

PIP

Kyuhyun menatap horor ke arah hyungnya.

"Kau memberitahu appa hyung?" Heechul menoleh sebentar kemudian kembali fokus mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Tentu saja. Dia kan Appa kita" Kyuhyun mendengus. Hyungnya ini memang pengadu.

"Jangan mengataiku, Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya ku lakukan" ucap Heechul seolah tau apa yang sedang ada dibenak Kyuhyun.

Hangeng terkekeh. Namun sejurus kemudia ia melihat ke arah jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di tangannya. " Kyuhyun-ah, Sepertinya aku harus kembali kerestoran sekarang. Untuk masalah Sungmin kau tak perlu khawatir. Ini pasti tak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Nah, aku pamit dulu nde, Heechul-ah, Kyuhyun-ah, Annyeong..." Heechul tersenyum lalu bergerak mengantar Hangeng sampai di depan pintu. Tak lupa menyampaikan terima kasihnya karena telah menolong Kyuhyun.

CKLEK

Pintu ruangan bernomor 1137 itu kembali tertutup. Heechul mengambil duduk di sisi kiri ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, Apa yang akan kau lakukan Cho?" Tanya Heechul sambil memandang lurus ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja aku akan membawa kekasihku kembali." Sahut Kyuhyun mantap.

Heechul terkekeh

"Kekasih? Setau ku selama ini kalian hanya sebatas teman dekat." Ya, Heechul memang tak sepenuhnya salah. Sejauh yang ia tau, Adiknya itu memang mencintai Sungmin namun terlalu bodoh hingga tak berani mengutarakan perasaannya. Well, Sepertinya kau ketinggalan sesuatu Heechul-ssi...

"Sungmin sudah resmi jadi kekasihku hyung." Terang Kyuhyun membuat Heechul melotot tak percaya.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa kau berani mengungkapkannya Cho?" Kyuhyun mendengus. Kakaknya ini terlalu meremehkannya.

"Kau pikir aku pengecut sepertimu hyung? Tentu saja aku berani, bahkan aku sudah merasukinya sebelum kami resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih." Kyuhyun berucap bangga. Senyum kemenangan tercetak jelas di bibir kissablenya. Apalagi ketika melihat ekspresi hyungnya yang nampak terkejut.

"M-merasukinya? Bagaimana bisa?" Kaget? Jangan ditanya lagi, Jelas saja Heechul kaget. Dulu ia dan ummanya sering menyuguhkan yeoja-yeoja nyaris telanjang pada Kyuhyun namun tak satu pun dari mereka yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun menyentuh mereka. Sekarang adiknya itu malah dengan gamblangnya mengatakan bahwa ia baru saja bersetubuh? Dengan Sungmin? Bagaimana bisa?

"Tentu saja bisa! Aku kan ultimate SEME, keke~ " Heechul bergidik ngeri mendengarnya.

"Ng~ Kyuh.. Kau memasukinya lewat mana? M-maksudku y-ya kau tau kan kalau dia pasti tak punya lubang seperti milik yeoja.." Heechul nampak terbata. Sedikit malu menanyakan ini pada sang adik.

"Tentu saja lewat' pintu belakang' kau pikir lewat mana lagi? Jangan salah hyung, justru itu lebih nikmat dari milik yeoja." Kyuhyun bicara dengan mimik yang serius. Heechul pun tak kalah seruis mendengarnya.

"B-benarkah? Ah, mungkin sekali-kali aku bisa mencobanya" Heechul nampak berfikir sampil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan disisi lain Kyuhyun justru tertawa mendengar menuturan hyungnya itu.

"Heh kau kenapa Cho?" Heechul memandang Kyuhyun dengan raut tak mengerti.

"Kau ingin merasuki hyung? Hahaha... yang ada kau itu yang dirasuki! Kau itu tipe uke hyung! UKE! Yah, Walaupun kau itu uke galak.." Heechul mendelik.

"YAH! Apa yang kau bicarakan setan!" upss! Bersiaplah menghadapi cinderella yang sedang murka Daddy Cho...

.

.

.

"Kenapa hanya dipandangi begitu Minnie-ah, Ayo dimakan.." Bujuk Kibum. Saat ini mereka bertiga tengah menyantap makan malam di meja makan. Sebenarnya hanya dia dan Siwon saja yang menikmati makan malam mereka karena sedari tadi Sungmin hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa berniat memakannya.

"Makanlah Minnie.." Kali ini Siwon yang membujuk. Tentu saja ia tak ingin jika adik manisnya itu sampai sakit.

"Shireo! Minnie mau pulang kerumah Hangeng hyung!" Jawab Sungmin mantap. Rupanya namja manis itu kembali mengingat kesedihannya yang tadi sempat terlupakan karena benda-benda pink di kamar barunya.

"Dan membiarkanmu bertemu dengan Kyuhyunmu itu? Tidak Min!" Tolak Siwon. Namja itu masih asyik menyantap hidangan di piringnya.

"Ck! Kau ini egois sekali Choi! Apa kau tak kasihan pada Sungmin heh?" Kibum mencibir. Ia benar-benar tak menyukai sifat overprotektif namja tersebut.

"Jangan membelanya chagi.. Aku hanya ingin melindunginya" Siwon masih bersukukuh pada pendiriannya. Ini semua demi Sungmin, Jadi tak ada yng boleh membantah.

"Tapi bukan dengan cara sepeti ini!" Balas Kibum sengit. Rupanya namja yang terkenal dengan killer smilenya itu nampak tersulut emosi.

"Kibum hyung benar!" Kali ini Sungmin yang bicara. Merasa senang bahwa sekarang ia telah memiliki sekutu.

"Berhentilah membahas ini! Makan makanan kalian dan segera tidur Choi Kibum, Choi Sungmin!"

"Margaku bukan Choi!" Sahut Sungmin dan Kibum bersamaan. Siwon menghembuskan nafas jengah. Lalu menatap dua orang yang duduk di sebrangnya itu.

"Kau kekasihku Bummie, Tentu saja cepat atau ambat kau akan mengganti margamu dengan margaku dan kau Sungmin, Kau adalah adik kecilku, Walaupun bukan adik kandung tapi kau adalah adik tersayangku. Sebagai adik margamu harus mengikuti marga kakaknya, Arrachi?"

Ya, Kibum adalah kekasih Siwon dan Sungmin tau itu, lebih tepatnya baru mengetahuinya ketika dikamar tadi setelah Kibum menceritakan siapa dia sebenarnya. Rumah mewah ini adalah milik Siwon yang ia berikan pada Kibum sebagai kado natal tahun lalu, meskipun Siwon jarang tidur dirumah ini karena jaraknya dengan kantor yang jauh. Namja bertubuh atletis itu memang sengaja membuatkan Sungmin kamar karena suatu saat ia berniat mengajak Sungmin tinggal bersama mereka.

Kibum tentu saja senang, Hidup sebatang kara sejak berumur 15 tahun membuatnya senang begitu mengetahui jika ia akan mendapat sosok seorang dongsaeng yang manis seperti Sungmin. Kibum memang tak pernah melihat Sungmin secara langsung, Namun dari semua cerita Siwon mengenai adiknya itu, Kibum yakin Sungmin adalah sosok yang manis dan itu terbukti tadi ketika mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

Bertanya bagaimana bisa Siwon mengenal Kibum?

3 tahun lalu mereka bertemu disebuah pusat perbelanjaan, Saat itu Siwon tak sengaja menabrak Kibum yang bekerja sebagai cleaning service di Mall itu. Siwon ternyata jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan namja berjuluk snow white itu. Hampir setiap hari Siwon berkunjung ke Mall itu hanya untuk melihat Kibum hingga akhirnya mereka menjadi akrab dan puncaknya Siwon menyuruh Kibum berhenti bekerja disana ketika mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Aish, Terserahmu sajalah! Ayo Minnie kita tidur. Hyung akan menemani mu" Kibum menarik tangan Sungmin. Ia sudah kehilangan selera makannya dan itu karena namjachingunya yang terkadang sangat menyebalkan.

"YA! Minnie belum makan apa-apa Bummie! Dia bisa sakit!" Teriakan Siwon di anggap angin lalu oleh Kibum. Mereka terus melenggang menuju kamar Sungmin dilantai dua.

.

.

.

.

"Masih mau bertingkah lagi hem?" Kyuhyun menunduk takut-takut. Sikapnya mirip seorang anak kecil yang ketahuan merampas permen milik temannya. Manik matanya tak berani memandang mata setajam musang milik sang apppa.

Ya, saat ini Cho Yunho sedang berada di ruang rawat Kyuhyun bersama sang istri yang langsung terbang dari Hongkong begitu mengetahui bahwa anak bungsunya sedang dirawat dirumah sakit. Untung saja keluarga Cho memiliki pesawat pribadi, Kalau tidak Jaejoong pasti akan mengamuk dibandara karena disuruh mengantri sementara ia sangat menghawatirkan sang anak.

Jaejoong mendelik pada sang suami. Bukannya menghawatirkan sang putra, Yunho malah memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi sejak datang tadi pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Dia memang bersalah Boo.." Bela Yunho. Heechul yang sedang duduk disofa bersama sang appa hanya diam. Tak ingin mencampuri urusan kedua orang tuanya. Sementara Jaejoong saat ini duduk di sisi ranjang Kyuhyun sembari terus mengelus surai sang anak.

"Berhenti menyalahkan Kyuhyun Yunnie! Dia terluka dan kau masih sempat memarahinya!" Dalam hati Kyuhyun bersorak. Umma cantiknya itu membelanya, Tentu saja appanya tak akan berani bertindak kejam.

"Apa kau tau apa yang telah anak ini lakukan eoh? Dia sudah meniduri Sungmin! ME-NI-DU-RI, Apa kau masih ingin membelanya setelah kelakuan bejadnya itu?" Ucap Yunho penuh penekanan. Kyuhyun meneguk ludah gusar. Matilah kau Cho! Umma pasti akan mengamuk-batin Kyuhyun.

"B-benarkah?" Nada suara Jaejoong terdengar datar. Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

"N-ne umma.." Jawab Kyuhyun takut-takut. Untuk sesaat suasana menjadi hening. Bahkan nafas mereka terdengar cukup jelas di ruangan itu.

"HUWAAAA! Chukae Kyuhyun-ah! Kau memang anak Umma!" Jaejoong berteriak histeris sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Umma tak marah?" Akhirnya Heechul bersuara. Ia sedikit bingung melihat tingkah sang Umma yang sekarang nampak berseri-seri. Berbanding terbalik dengan ekspektasinya.

"Marah? Kenapa harus marah? Sungminie anak yang baik dan sangat manis. Cocok dengan Kyuhyun. Ah, Akhirnya kau bisa membuat Suangmin bertekuk lutut adamu Cho" Jaejoong nampak antusias. Sementara sang kepala keluarga kini sedang memijit keningnya frustasi. Anak dan ibu sama saja batinnya.

"Tentu Umma! Aku kan namja sejati, kkkk~" Kyuhyun terkekeh. Akhirnya ia bisa bernafas lega setelah tau bahwa ummanya sama sekali tak berniat memarahinya.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begini terus Jae-ah. Pokoknya Kyuhyun harus segera dinikahkan!" Ucapan Yunho tersebut tak pelak bagai petir di siang bolong bagi Heechul dan Jaejoong yang tak tau apa-apa.

"MWO? Apa maksudmu Yunnie? Kau ingin menikahkan Kyuhyun dengan yeoja pilihanmu begitu? Andwae! Aku tak setuju!" Jaejong menatap Yunho kesal. Ia menyukai Sungmin dan berharap namja manis itu menjadi pendamping Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa suami tampannya itu mempunyai pemikiran sempit seperti ini.

"Apa kau mau ia terus berbuat mesum dan meniduri Sungmin terus-menerus sementara mereka bukanlah pasangan suami istri?" Jaejoong nampak tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya menyeringai pada sang suami.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau bahkan sering menghabisiku diranjang seharian penuh ketika kita baru pacaran" Jaejoong berujar frontal. Membuat Yunho tak berkutik dan hanya bisa menggerakan mata musangnya gelisah.

"Kenapa Cho? Kau mau mengelak hem? Jangan salahkan Kyuhyun yang menuruni Gen mesummu itu!" Kyuhyun dan Heechul tergelak. Tak menyangka jika appanya yang sangat berwibawa itu ternyata sangatlah mesum.

"Maka dari itu aku ingin menikahkannya Boo.." Lirih Yunho. Jujur, Nyalinya menciut begitu saja setelah Jaejoong membuka kartu As nya di depan anak-anak mereka.

"Tapi aku tak mau menikah dengan yeoja mana pun Appa!" Kyuhyun menyuarakan keberatannya. Persetan jika setelah ini sang Appa akan murka, Yang penting ia tetap memperjuangkan cintanya bersama Sungmin. Ngomong-ngomong soal Sungmin, Ia sudah menyewa seorang detektif untuk mencari keberadaan kekasihnya itu karena ia tak mungkin mencari Sungmin dengan keadaan seperti ini.

PLETAK

Yunho berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun lalu menjitak kepala anak bungsunya itu.

"Kau yang tidak mendengarkan ucapan Appa hingga selesai dikantor tempo hari pabbo!" Bibir Kyuhyun mengerucut. Jitakan dari sang appa cukup menyakitkan asa kalian tau.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menikahi yeoja heh? Appa kan hanya bilang ingin menikahkan mu sebagai bentuk pertanggung jawabanmu karena telah meniduri namja mu itu." Mata Kyuhyun mengerjab beberapa kali. Tampangnya saat ini benar-benar terlihat tak tampan sama sekali.

"M-maksud Appa.. Aku akan menikah dengan Sungmin, Begitu?" Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak menyangka anaknya akan sebodoh ini. Hah.. entah lari kemana Cho Kyuhyun anaknya yang terkenal jenius itu.

"Tentu saja Pabbo!"

"HYAAAAAAA! Aku senang sekali Appa! Jeongmal gomawo. Saranghae^^" Kyuhyun berteriak histeris layaknya seorang yeoja. Sepertinya saking senangnya ia sampai lupa menjaga wibawanya sendiri.

"Yunnie Jjang!" Jaejoong beranjak memeluk sang suami. Tak dipungkiri hatinya juga ikut bahagia melihat sang putra tertawa bahagia seperti ini. Heechul juga bergerak memeluk namdongsaengnya, Mengucapkan selamat atas restu sang appa. Lengkap sudah kebahagian keluarga ini. Seandainya saja Sungmin juga ada disini-monolog Kyuhyun

"Eh? Appa! Kita harus menemukan Sungmin segera!" Kyuhyun tersadar dan langsung berteriak. Menghancurkan YunJae moment.

"Ck! Tenang saja Kyuhyun-ah. Kau pikir karena apa Appa bisa mengetahui perbuatan mesum mu itu eoh? Appa punya beberapa mata-mata yang setia mengawasi mu dan calon menantu Appa itu. Anak buah Appa pasti juga tau di mana Sungmin, Kita tunggu saja kabar dari mereka." Jelas Yunho.

"Aku tak bisa menunggu Appa!"

"Kalau kau tak sabaran, Lebih baik pernikahanmu di batalkan!" Ancam Yunho. Kyuhyun menggeleng tak terima.

"Andwae Appa.. Ne, Kita tunggu kabar dari anak buah Appa saja" Lirih Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Yun- Kenapa dulu kau menolak Sungminnie eoh?" Kyuhyun nampak manggut-manggut. Setuju dengan pertanyaan sang umma.

"Sebenarnya saat itu aku hanya takut. Kyuhyun belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya, Aku takut cintanya pada Sungmin hanya cinta sesaat. Tapi ternnyata aku salah..." Jaejoong tersenyum. Inilah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Yunho. Pria bermata musang itu memang tak sama dengan kebanyakan pria lain yang hanya memandang semuanya dari materi atau kekurangannya saja.

"Jadi bukan karena dia namja?" Tanya Heechul penasaran.

Yunho terkekeh. " Tentu saja bukan, Lagi pula Sungmin namja yang manis. Kyuhyun pasti sangat beruntung bisa memilikinya." Yunho menyeringai tipis. Nyaris tak terterlihat oleh istri dan kedua anaknya. Well, sepertinya Appa Cho sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu aniya?

.

.

.

"Aku lelah Henry-ah.." Eunhyuk menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Saat ini ia dan Henry tengah berjalan di sekitar sungai Han. Henry berkata mungkin saja Sungmin bisa ditemukan di tempat-tempat yang ramai dikunjungi orang.

"Jangan mengeluh terus hyung! Ayo cepat jalan.. Kau sudah cukup istirahat selama di Hotel semalam" Ujar Henry sambil terus berjalan. Tas Ransel dipunggungnya bergerak-gerak naik turun karena cara berjalan Henry yang terkesan tak wajar. Sesekali melompat dan sedikit berlari. Tak merasa lelah sama sekali.

"Istirahat sebentar ... Ku mohon." Eunhyuk berujar lirih. Lututnya sudah tak kuat lagi berjalan.

"Ck! Baiklah tapi hanya lima menit nde? Nah kajja kita duduk disana" Henry menarik tangan Eunhyuk menuju sebuah bangku panjang di bawah pohon besar tak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi.

Dua namja imut itu duduk disana sambil memijat kaki mereka yang terasa kaku. Mata Eunhyuk tiba-tiba melotot ketika melihat seorang namja yang sedang berlari mengejar seekor anjing kecil berbulu putih tanpa sadar jika anjing itu berlari kearah jalan raya yang padat dengan kendaraan-kendaraan besar yang pastinya tak akan melihat anjing kecil itu berlari ke sana.

" YA! Kau mau kemana hyung!" Henry berteriak ketika melihat Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba berlari kencang. Namja pemilik gummy smile itu berlari mengejar anjing menggemaskan itu sampai-sampai menyalip lari namja pemilik anjing yang masih terus berlari mengejar anjingnya.

Eunhyuk menahan napas ketika melihat sebuah mobil melaju ke arah yang sedang dituju anjing kecil itu. Tidak, Ia harus bergerak cepat.

"YA BERHENTI!"

"YUKIIIIIIIII !"

Tbc

* * *

Yuki? Pasti udah pada tau siapa kan? Kkk~

Nah, gimana, Kira –kira Kyuhyun bisa ketemu Mommy montok gak ya?

Selamat buat readers yang berhasil menebak dengan benar soal perjodohan Kyuhyun (Lempar Sungjin oppa^^)

Tenang aja, Fic ini gak akan menampilkan konflik yang rumit kok, Genre-nya kan bukan Hurt... fokusnya sama kebahagiaan KyuMin. Pokoknya yang ringan2 aja^^

Semoga gak bosen ya mantengin fic ini sampai End nanti, kkkk~

Ini beberapa balesan review kemaren(maaf gak bisa semuanya^^ tapi tetep aku baca kok):

Q : Choi Sungmin? secara gak langsung Siwon mengklaim Sungmin?

A : Ah, iya tuh chingu. Abang kuda(upss) emang gitu, tapi tenang aja, dy cman klaim sebagai adik kok^^

Q : Min mau dibawa kemanaa tuh? Jepang kah?

A : enggak kok. Sy gak tega misahin KyuMin jauh2 kkk~ ntar klo Daddy aku horny siapa yg tanggung jwb? #plakk Hehe

Q : sebel sama Siwon, Rasanya pengen nendang!

A : wuaduh, jangan chingu, ntar Kibum oppa gebukin sy -_-'

Q : Punya Fb gak? Line berapa?

A : punya sih tapi seperti yang sdh prnh sy bilang, namjachingu sy itu stalker sejati -_-' kita gak bakalan bebas di fb, bisa mati saya diceramahin lau tau punya akun FFn , wkwkwk. Saya line 95 chingu^^. kamu?

Q : sejak kapan Sungmin pikirannya gak polos lagi?

A : hahaha, sejak mereka NC-an. Daddy ganas sih, jadi Mommy ketagihan kkk~ *high five brg Min Mommy

Q : Kyu mau dinikahin sama siapa?

A : tuh Yunppa udah ngasih tau... pastinya sama mommy dong^^

Q : Siwon bener suka sama Min?

A : enggaklah chingu, bisa habis saya di tampol Kibum oppa sama Daddy Cho...

Q : Siwon tega banget ma Kyuhyun!

A : hehe, mianhae ne. tapi biarin aja chingu. Biar Kyu Daddy berjuang demi mommy^^

Q : kok Heechul gak muncul? Heechul sama Hangeng kan?

A : Tu Heechul dah muncul sesuai permintaan. Sama Hangeng? Gmn ya? Itu bakal kejawab di Chap2 selanjutnya^^

Q : apa Sungmin sebenernya adik Siwon?

A : enggak kok. Mereka bukan saudara kandung tapi emang Siwon oppa aja yg over, ya gak?

Q : kapn FF King of My Heart dilanjutkan?

A : Wah, aku seneng deh msh ada yg ingat ma fict itu. mianhae ne chingu, itu masih dlm pengerjaan. Sengaja blm sy publish krn sy ingin mengerjakan bbrp chap lngsung. Tapi pasti akan sy publish kok^^

Q : Eunhyuk-Henry nuguya?

A : mereka muncul di chap2 awal loh eon, masa lupa? ^^"

Q : kenapa Siwon posesif bgt ma Sungmin?

A : hehe, dia Cuma khawatir Chingu. Secara Sungmin kan mempesona dan menghipnotis semua orang^^

Udah kejawab kan? Nah sekarang sy minta review^^ #kedip2

Chap selanjutnya bakal ada kejutan yg sedikit gimana gtu wkwkwk #ketawaNista, so pantengin terus fic ini ne...(sok misterius^^)

Sorry for Typos,

SARANGHAEEEEE

Bye...! Annyeong... #deep bow


	14. Chapter 14

Hot Love Like Ramen

Author : Queenshi137

Main Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And Other (temukan sendiri ne?)

Disclaimer : All cast belong to God. Meski author pengen memiliki dan nyimpen Sungmin oppa di kamar XD.

Warning : EYD tidak sesuai. Typo(s) betebaran dimana-mana! Yang gak suka gak usah baca! Yang pengen Copas, nge-Bash atau Flame, mending nyari kegiatan lain yang lebih berguna! Nah, kalo mau baca, monggo.. silahkan. Tapi jangan lupa ninggalin review ne ^^.

Rate : M

Summary : Heechul bahkan sudah menyewa 2 pasangan untuk bercinta di depan kyuhyun,tapi tetap saja nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari si Little Cho. Akankah Heechul dan sang umma menyerah menjalankan misi peyembuhan terhadap Kyuhyun?

*****Kyumin for Joyer*****

.

.

.

.

_Chapter sebelumnya..._

"Aku lelah Henry-ah.." Eunhyuk menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Saat ini ia dan Henry tengah berjalan di sekitar sungai Han. Henry berkata mungkin saja Sungmin bisa ditemukan di tempat-tempat yang ramai dikunjungi orang.

"Jangan mengeluh terus hyung! Ayo cepat jalan.. Kau sudah cukup istirahat selama di Hotel semalam" Ujar Henry sambil terus berjalan. Tas Ransel dipunggungnya bergerak-gerak naik turun karena cara berjalan Henry yang terkesan tak wajar. Sesekali melompat dan sedikit berlari. Tak merasa lelah sama sekali.

"Istirahat sebentar ... Ku mohon." Eunhyuk berujar lirih. Lututnya sudah tak kuat lagi berjalan.

"Ck! Baiklah tapi hanya lima menit nde? Nah kajja kita duduk disana" Henry menarik tangan Eunhyuk menuju sebuah bangku panjang di bawah pohon besar tak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi.

Dua namja imut itu duduk disana sambil memijat kaki mereka yang terasa kaku. Mata Eunhyuk tiba-tiba melotot ketika melihat seorang namja yang sedang berlari mengejar seekor anjing kecil berbulu putih tanpa sadar jika anjing itu berlari kearah jalan raya yang padat dengan kendaraan-kendaraan besar yang pastinya tak akan melihat anjing kecil itu berlari ke sana.

" YA! Kau mau kemana hyung!" Henry berteriak ketika melihat Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba berlari kencang. Namja pemilik gummy smile itu berlari mengejar anjing menggemaskan itu sampai-sampai menyalip lari namja pemilik anjing yang masih terus berlari mengejar anjingnya.

Eunhyuk menahan napas ketika melihat sebuah mobil melaju ke arah yang sedang dituju anjing kecil itu. Tidak, Ia harus bergerak cepat.

"YA BERHENTI!"

"YUKIIIIIIIII !"

.

.

.

.

*****Kyumin for Joyer*****

**.**

**.**

Biasanya rumah sakit adalah tempat yang tenang dan damai. Tentu saja, karena orang-orang yang berada didalamnya membutuhkan kedamaian dalam proses penyembuhan mereka. Tapi itu semua sepertinya tak berlaku bagi pada salah satu kamar rawat inap di Seoul hospital. Sudah hampir setengah jam ruangan itu dipenuhi suara tangisan yang memekakan telinga.

"Huweee... Apa hiks kau hiks tak apa-apa hyung?" Eunhyuk mendengus sebal. Henry benar-benar berlebihan. Dirinya hanya mengalami beberapa luka ringan dikaki dan punggungnya tapi sahabat merangkap dongsaengnya itu tak henti-hentinya menangis sesegukan.

"Berhentilah menangis Hen.. Nan gweanchana." Eunhyuk mencoba bersabar. Kalau ia lepas kendali dan membentak Henry, Bukan tak mungkin namja berpipi mochi itu akan makin menangis keras.

"Tapi hiks kakimu hiks diperban huweeeee..." Henry kembali menangis sambil memeluk Yuki. Anjing kecil berbulu putih yang tadi diselamatkan oleh Eunhyuk. Ya, Cedera yang diperoleh oleh Eunhyuk di akibatkan oleh aksi penyelamatannya terhadap anjing imut itu. Saat sebuah mobil nyaris menabrak tubuh Yuki yang berlari hendak menyebrang, Eunhyuk dengan sigap memeluk tubuh Yuki dan berguling ke tepi jalan yang aman. Kejadian yang begitu cepat dan tak terduga itu membuat Henry berlari kesetanan menghampiri Eunhyuk yang masih setia memeluk Yuki. Untungnya pemilik Yuki adalah namja yang baik dan berinisiatif membawa Eunhyuk kerumah sakit.

"Ini hanya luka kecil Henry.. Kau tak perlu menangis seperti itu. Pasien lain bisa saja langsung meninggal ditempat begitu mendengar tangisanmu yang memekakan telinga itu" Ujar Eunhyuk sedikit mencibir. Tapi bukannya berhenti, Henry malah menangis semakin kencang dan menyebabkan anjing kecil dipelukannya meloncat kaget ke arah Eunhyuk karena posisi Henry yang memang duduk di samping ranjang namja pecinta pisang itu.

"Yaa~ aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu hyung hiks hiks... huwaaaa eomma!"

CKLEK

"Eh? ada apa? Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Pemilik Yuki-Lee Donghae-terkejut mendapati Henry yang menangis semakin keras. Namja itu baru saja menyelesaikan urusan administrasi dan segala embel-embelnya.

"Mianhae Donghae-ssi, Henry memang berlebihan.. Maaf merepotkanmu" Donghae tersenyum mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. Namja itu melangkah mendekat dan mengambil Yuki yang berada dalam dekapan penolongnya.

"Jangan sungkan. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf, Kau jadi terluka karena menyelamatkan Yuki"

"Ah, Ani. Sudah kewajibanku menolong sesama bukan, Hehe" Eunhyuk terkekeh. Merasa tersanjung di puji sedemikian rupa oleh Donghae.

"Huweeee... Kapan kau akan sembuh hyung-ah~ hiks.." Eunhyuk melotot ke arah Henry. Seolah berkata 'Itu-tak-sopan-tau!'

"Tenanglah Henry-ssi, Menurut dokter Eunhyuk-ssi sudah diperbolehkan pulang besok"

"Syukur hiks lah... Aku benar-benar khawatir hiks hiks" Henry berujar sesegukan. Rupanya namja ini masih sangat betah dengan tangisnya yang terdengar aneh itu -_-'

"Berhentilah menangis! Bukankah kau ini seme nya Minie? Kenapa sikapmu justru seperti uke eoh?" Henry yang mendengarnya langsung diam. Rupanya perkatan Eunhyuk tadi cukup ampuh membungkam mulut namja berwajah oriental itu.

"Ne, Aku ini SEMEnya Minnie hyung! Aku tampan dan tidak cengeng. Ne!" Ujar Henry berapi-api sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Menyisakan Eunhyuk dengan tampang cengo. Ah, sepertinya Author harus melakukan sesuatu agar Henry mochi kita sadar akan kodratnya, Bagaimana chingu-deul?

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Sungmin menjadi tahanan rumah Siwon. Namja manis itu hanya diperbolehkan keluar menemani Kibum berbelanja kebutuhan rumah. Selebihnya ia akan kembali terkurung dirumah besar itu, Tanpa kehadiran Kyuhyun di sisinya.

Sebenarnya letak rumah Siwon dan Kibum tidaklah jauh dari pusat kota Seoul, Hanya berjarak kurang lebih satu jam untuk sampai disana. Fakta ini tentu saja membuat kita heran bagaimana mungkin hingga saat ini Kyuhyun masih belum menemukan Sungminnya bukan? Hem, hidup ini penuh misteri aniya? Dan sepertinya takdir masih ingin bermain-main dengan mereka.

"Minnie~~ " Kibum masih membujuk Sungmin yang nampak masih setia menelungkupkan badannya di ranjang. Hari sudah menjelang sore tapi Sungmin belum juga mau makan sejak pagi tadi.

"Ani, Aku tak lapar hyung." Sungmin menjawab ogah-ogahan. Entah mengapa tubuhnya merasa sangat lelah beberapa hari ini. Tak merasakan 'dunia luar' selama seminggu membuatnya menjadi sosok yang mudah lelah karena sebagian waktunya hanya dihabiskan dikamar.

"Ayolah chagi~ Ah atau kau ingin makan diluar hem?" Kibum masih berusaha. Ia sepenuhnya mengerti jika saat ini suasana hati Sungmin sedang buruk namun ia juga tak mau kalau fisik namja manis itu ikut drop seiring suasana hatinya.

"Ani, Wonnie hyung pasti tidak mengijinkan.." Kibum menghela nafas. Cukup frustasi mengingat akar permasalahan ini berasal dari namjachingunya sendiri. Choi Siwon pabbo-rutuk Kibum dalam hati.

Bingung dengan situasi yang serasa menghimpitnya, Kibum merogoh sakunya dan men-dial nomor sang kekasih tak sabar.

"Yeob-"

"Aku tak mau tau sesibuk apa kau sekarang! Kau harus sudah berada di rumah satu jam lagi Choi Siwon-ssi.."

PIP

Sambungan itu di akhirin dengan begitu kejamnya. Menyebabkan seorang Cho Siwon disebrang sana kalang kabut membereskan beberapa dokumen pentingnya demi permintaan sang kekasih yang lebih mirip sebuah ancaman.

"Min, Apa kau benar-benar merindukan Kyuhyunmu itu hem?" Kibum duduk di samping tubuh Sungmin yang masih menelungkup, Membelai surai hitam itu lembut.

Sungmin yang mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut segera membalikan tubuhnya. Beringsut mendekati Kibum dan menaruh kepalanya di atas paha namjachingu hyung nya itu.

"Hum!" Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya semangat. Membuat Kibum terkekeh gemas.

"Apa yang membuat Minnie mencintainya?" Tanya Kibum penasaran.

"Emm, karena Kyunnie baik,lucu dan tampan,hehe" Kibum mengulas senyum lembut. Beginilah cara Kibum membuat mood Sungmin kembali ceria. Ia akan membuat Sungmin kembali mengingat semua tentang Kyuhyun dan itu sukses membuat senyum Sungmin kembali merekah.

"Apa dia sebaik itu hem?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya. Pose berfikir yang membuatnya berkali-kali lipat terlihat lebih imut.

"Dia pernah memarahi Min sih hyung, Tapi katanya itu tanda cinta..." Kibum mendengus. Akal-akalan lelaki, Cemburu katanya tanda cinta, Tanda cinta apanya! Batin Kibum menggerutu. Hey snow white oppa, Memangnya kau dan Mingppa bukan lelaki? Heddeh -_-'

"Benarkah? Ah kalau begitu kau sangat mencintainya, Benar?" Sungmin mengangguk kembali sambil tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya Min dulu tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Kyunnie, Tapi sejak saat 'itu' Min jadi selau mengingatnya" Jawab Sungmin malu-malu. Pipinya merona bak anak gadis yang tengah menceritakan kencan pertamanya pada sang ibu.

"Sejak 'itu' apa?" Raut wajah Kibum nampak ingin tau.

"Sejak Min membantu Kyunnie yang sedang sakit-" Sungmin memandang wajah Kibum sejenak lalu kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Waktu itu junior Kyunnie sakit hyung..." Kibum mengangguk. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menatap horor pada Sungmin.

"Juni- apa?!" Sungmin terkejut mendengar pekikan Kibum. Namja manis itu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya lalu mengerucut imut.

"Jangan teriak-teriak hyung! Kau ini mirip sekali dengan Wonnie hyung, menyebalkan. Min kan hanya membantu pacar Min! " Setelah mengucapkan itu Sungmin beranjak keluar kamar. Menyisakan Kibum dengan tatapan tidak percayanya. Ia dengan Siwon memang tak pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti itu tapi sebagai namja ia tentu tau apa yang dimaksud namja kelinci yang tengah dalam mood swing itu.

.

.

.

.

Donghae berjongkok di sudut ruangan. Mata indahnya melirik keadaan Ryeowook disudut lain yang tak jauh beda dengannya yang tengah berjongkok, Hanya saja posisi Ryeowook jauh lebih menguntungkan karena tubuhnya dipeluk oleh tubuh Yesung-sang namjachingu.

Tiga namja imut dan tampan itu bergidik ngeri menghindari objek-objek yang kapan saja bisa mengenai anggota tubuh mereka. Benda-benda yang melayang dengan bebasnya akibat lemparan Kyuhyun.

Jika kalian melihat lebih jelas, Saat ini namja jangkung berkulit pucat itu tengah kesal luar biasa dan itu membuatnya melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan melempar semua benda yang ada di hadapannya. Tak peduli jika yang ia lempar itu adalah benda-benda berharga miliknya.

"Tenanglah Kyu.." Ucap Donghae takut-takut.

"KAU BILANG TENANG? KAU BILANG TENANG SEMENTARA AKU TAK TAU SUNGMINKU SEDANG APA DILUAR SANA HAH!"

PRAK

Sebuah lukisan bergambar pemandangan yang ditaksir berharga jutaan Won itu terhempas kelantai dengan tidak elitnya. Donghae menelan ludah berat, Kyuhyun nampak sangat menakutkan sekarang. Rahang namja itu mengeras, Wajahnya memerah dengan otot-otot leher serta tangannya yang nampak jelas. Tadi Yesung datang ke kantor dan menyampaikan laporan dari anak buahnya bahwa mereka masih melum bisa menemukan keberadaan Sungmin. Setelah mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun langsung murka dan bertindak brutal. Donghae dan Ryeowook yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan Kyuhyun sontak terkejut dan beringsut menyelamatkan diri disudut ruangan.

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja Kyu." Kali ini Yesung yang berbicara. Namja emo itu masih sibuk berjongkok sambil memeluk tubuh Ryeowook.

"APA JAMINANNYA JIKA IA BAIK-BAIK SAJA? KAU TAU APA JIKA CALON ISTRIKU SEDANG KESAKITAN DILUAR SANA!"

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan dada yang naik turun. Emosinya masih sangat mudah tersulut saat ini. Sedikit saja ada ucapan mereka yang salah mengenai Sungmin maka bukan tidak mungkin Kyuhyun akan langsung mematahkan tulang-tulang mereka dengan tangannya sendiri. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Yesung yang biasanya terkesan cuek kini bergidik ngeri.

"Sungmin pasti ditemukan Kyu.." Donghae bergerak mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih berdialog dengan Yesung. Mengambil langkah dalam posisi berjongkok. Ia mengedipkan matanya pada Yesung sebagai kode dan beruntung Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mengetahuinya.

BRUGH

Donghae menahan kedua kaki Kyuhyun sedang Yesung bergerak mencengkram kedua lengan magnae mereka itu. Ryeowook hanya mengerjab melihat Kyuhyun jatuh terbaring dilantai dengan Donghae dan Yesung yang memegangi kaki dan tangannya.

"YA! LEPAS! LEPASKAN AKU! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!" Kyuhyun terus berontak. menggerakan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Namun sayang tenaganya tak cukup kuat melawan cekalan Donghae dan Yesung.

"Tenanglah Kyu, Kemarahanmu tak akan membuat Sungmin kembali. Harusnya kau menghemat tenagamu untuk mencarinya." Ryeowook berujar lembut. Mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun lalu mengisyaratkan pada Donghae dan Yesung agar melepas cekalan mereka lewat tatapan mata yang di balas dengan anggukan oleh keduanya.

Kyuhyun nampak diam menatap langit-langit ruangannya. Matanya terpejam ketika merasakan belaian lembut Ryeowook di suarai brunette-nya.

"Hiks..Aku merindukannya hyung.." Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah lengan. Ryeowook tersenyum. Ia mengerti bagaimana kalutnya Kyuhyun saat ini. Dirinya pun juga merindukan sosok Sungmin yang ceria dan polos. Sosok namja manis itu bagai seorang peri yang memiliki kekuatan magis yang dapat membuat orang terkagum-kagus dan jatuh cinta pada sosoknya.

Drrrrttttt... Drrrrtttttt

Bunyi getaran itu membuat mereka yang berada di ruangan merogoh sakunya masing-masing kecuali Kyuhyun, Dan ternyata getaran itu bukan berasa dari milik mereka. Jika bukan merka bertiga, Lalu?

"Kyu, Ponselmu.." Ryeowook yang cepat tanggap menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam diposisinya. Merasa tak ada tanggapan, Donghae merogoh saku celana Kyuhyun. mengambil ponsel namja tersebut. Barangkali saja dari client penting-pikirnya.

Namun dahi Donghae berkerut membentuk persimpangan kecil ketika melihat layar ponsel itu menampilkan nomor tak dikenal. Tak mau berfikir yang aneh-aneh, Ia pun bergegas menganggkat panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseo... Ne? MWO SUNGMIN?" Teriakan Donghae sontak membuat Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya lalu merampas ponselnya yang kini ada ditangan Donghae.

"DIMANA SUNGMINKU! ADA APA DENGANNYA?" Kyuhyun berbicara kalap. Terlalu fokus pada Sungmin sampai lupa menanyakan dengan siapa ia sedang bicara.

Kyuhyun menahan nafas mendengar ucapan orang diseberang sana. Sedetik kemudian ia berlari bak orang kesetanan tanpa menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan Donghae, Ryeowook dan Yesung yang nampak tergopoh-gopoh mengejarnya. Beberapa karyawan yang melihat atasannya berlari hanya memandang bingung. Terlalu takut mencampuri urusan petinggi-petinggi tempatnya bekerja.

"Yaisss! Ada apa sebenarnya dengan anak itu!" Yesung menggeram frustasi kala melihat mobil Kyuhyun melaju cepat dihadapan mereka yang masih berdiri di pintu masuk CHO CORP.

Tak mau buang waktu, Donghae bergegas mengambil mobilnya lalu mengikuti mobil Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan Ryeowook yang nampak mencak-mencak sambil mencubiti lengan Yesung yang di anggap lamban berpikir.

.

.

.

.

BRAKK

Pintu rumah yang tak terkunci itu terbuka dengan keras. Menampakan sosok namja tampan yang tengah kalut dengan nafas yang menderu. Menyadari pintu rumahnya terbuka, Kibum yang memang menunggu di ruang tamu bergerak menghampiri namja tersebut.

"Kau Kyuhyun? Cepatlah, Sungmin butuh bantuanmu! Kami tak tau harus bagaimana lagi" Kibum menyeret tangan Kyuhyun menaiki tangga rumahnya menuju kamar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Tak menolak ketika tubuhnya diseret oleh namja yang bahkan tak ia kenal. Jantungnya makin berdegup kencang ketika pintu berwarna pink itu terbuka. Menampilakan dua sosok yang tengah dibanjiri keringat. Satu sosok bertubuh lebih besar nampak berdiri di samping kasur dengan raut gelisah dan takut.

Pandangan Kyuhyun teralih pada sosok satu lagi yang tengah berbaring di kasur. Sosok yang selama seminggu ini mampu mengacaukan seluruh kerja otaknya, Membuatnya bagai komputer rusak yang tak dapat menangkap dan menjalankan perintah-perintah disekitarnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat nyaris berlari. Kaget. Itulah ekspresi pertama yang Kyuhyun keluarkan ketika melihat sosok kekasih yang sangat ia rindukan.

Sungmin bergerak-gerak gelisah dengan peluh yang bercucuran di tubuhnya. Namja kelinci itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata sayu yang nampak sangat menggoda kelelakian seorang seme mesum seperti Kyuhyun. Ah, Dan jangan lupakan sebuah gundukan lumayan besar di bagian selatan namja manis itu yang seolah memanggil Kyuhyun masuk dalam sebuah hasrat yang tak kuasa ditampiknya secara batiniah.

"Ada ap-"

"Dia seperti ini karena kelalaianku. Tolonglah, Sepertinya ia begitu kesakitan." Ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong oleh penjelasan namja berbadan tegap yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Namja itu- Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, Ingin sekali rasanya menonjok sosok yang tega memisahkannya dengan sang kekasih selama seminggu ini, Tapi sepertinya keinginan itu harus ia tunda mengingat keadaan Sungmin sekarang membutuhkan pertolongannya.

Siwon dengan raut paniknya kini menatap Kyuhyun, Lalu mulai menceritakan asal-muasal kenapa Sungmin bisa berakhir mengenaskan seperti itu.

Flashback ON

"Juni- apa?!" Sungmin terkejut mendengar pekikan Kibum. Namja manis itu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya lalu mengerucut imut.

"Jangan teriak-teriak hyung! Kau ini mirip sekali dengan Wonnie hyung, menyebalkan. Min kan hanya membantu pacar Min! " Setelah mengucapkan itu Sungmin beranjak keluar kamar. Menyisakan Kibum dengan tatapan tidak percayanya.

Haah...

Namja mungil itu menghela nafas setelah menutup pintu kamarnya. Seminggu ini sungguh membosankan. Tak melakukan apa-apa membuat tubuhnya terasa kaku.

"Ck!Aku haus.." Sungmin mengerucut imut lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Mengambil sebotol air dingin dikulkas dan langsung meneguknya setengah. Selesai melepas dahaga, Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan dapur. Menuju ruang bersantai yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menonton film-film drama kesukaannya seminggu ini bersama Kibum dan Siwon. Menonton satu film sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk-iner Sungmin berbicara.

Jemari mungil itu bergerak memilah-milah kepingan CD yang ada di rak kecil disamping kiri TV LCD itu. alisnya sedikit terangkat ketika menemukan sebuah CD yang dibungkus kantong plastik berwarna hitam.

"Aneh. Tak ada judulnya.." Gerutu Sungmin setelah tak menemukan satupun tulisan yang disinyalir sebagai judul kepingan itu. Disana hanya terpampang gambar dua ekor beruang kutub yang sepertinya tengah berguat. Entahlah, Gambarnya benar-benar tak jelas.

Di dorong rasa penasarannya. Sungmin mengambil CD itu dan memasukannya ke player.

Gambar pertama yang muncul adalah gambar dua beruang yang ada di sampul tadi, tengah bergelut dengan posisi saling tumpang tindih di hamparan salju.

"Ah, Mungkin ini film tentang perkelahian hewan buas.." Gumam Sungmin. Ia menyamankan posisi dudukya di karpet merah yang ada disana dan mendekap salah satu bantal sofa di belakangnya. Posisi favorit Sungmin ketika menonton.

Tak lama gambar beruang itu terganti dengan gambar sebuah ruangan yang bernuansa putih. Seperti kamar? Alis Sungmin mengernyit, Mungkin ini rumah pemilik beruang tadi-pikirnya ngaco.

Tak lama terlihat dua orang namja dewasa tengah saling kejar-kejaran. Yang satunya berwajah manis dan satunya berwajah tampan. Melihat namja tampan itu Sungmin jadi mengingat Kyuhyun nya. Saking asyiknya melamun, Ia sampai tak sadar bahwa ia telah lumayan lama melewatkan adegan-adegan di film tersebut.

"_**Ahhhhh... Faster baby.. Disanahh.. Ahh Yaa..."**_

Sungmin tersentak. Pandangannya kembali fokus ke layar di depannya dan seketika matanya melotot maksimal. Di sana terpampang adegan syur yang begitu panas antara dua namja tadi. Saling tumpang tidih dengan tubuh salah satunya yang terhentak-hentak.

"_**Ohh Kau sungguh nikmattt sayangg...Ahh..."**_

Sungmin menelan ludah gugup. Kegiatan dilayar itu mengingatkannya akan malam panasnya bersama sang kekasih. Refleks Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan yang renggang, Lalu kembali melihatnya dari celah yang ada di sela jemarinya tersebut. Lucu sekali.

Tubuhnya bergidik ngeri melihat batang sang seme keluar masuk di lubang sang uke. Benda besar dan berurat seperti milik sang kekasih. Sungmin mendesah, Keringat sebesar biji jagung mulai mengalir dipelipisnya, Terlebih sekarang sesuatu dibawah sana nampak menggeliat tak nyaman.

"_**Terusss...Le-bih kerass ngahhhhh~ Ah! Ah! Ah!"**_

"_**As your wish baby~~"**_

"_**Ohhhh! Kau begitu kerass shhhhh.. A kuhh sukaaa.. Arrgghhhhh Wanna cum... Argh!"**_

"_**Nde, Tungguhh shhh sebentar... bersama sayang ngh~~"**_

"_**AARRRRRGGGGGGHHH/ OHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

_**PIP...**_

Pluk

Sungmin memukulkan bantal yang tadi ia dekap ke arah wajahnya sendiri. Permainan dua orang tadi sungguh menyiksa dirinya. Lebih tepatnya menyiksa Little Min-nya.

"Hiks..." Satu isakan akhirnya lolos juga dari bibir pinkishnya. Sebuah wujud rasa sakit di bagian bawah sana yang kini menggembung bak balon.

"Hiks..Kyunnie.. Appo hiks.." Sungmin makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal sofa berwarna merah maroon itu. Isakan demi isakan terdengar saling menyusul, Membuat Kibum yang tengah lewat justru berbelok menghampiri Sungmin yang nampak bergetar dengan wajah tertutup bantal.

"Minnie-ah.. Kau kenapa sayang?" Kibum memegang bahu Sungmin. Matanya lalu beralih menatap layar CLD yang kini menampilkan gambar dua beruang di tengah salju. Ada apa? Apa Minnie baru melihat adegan yang menyedihkan? pikir Kibum.

"Hyung~~" Kibum sedikit tersentak. Ia kembali menatap Sungmin yang kini berlinang air mata.

"Wae Minnie-ah? Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu? Katakan pada hyung.." Sungmin makin terisak. Lalu menatap Kibum dengan tatapan memelas.

"Kyunnie..."

"Ye?"

"Min butuh Kyunnie hyung.. ini benar-benar sakit! Hiks..."

Kibum menangkup pipi Sungmin." Apa yang sakit Min? Katakan pada hyung.." Dibalik sikap tenangnya Kibum panik luar biasa. Hatinya menjerit merutuki kekasihnya yang belum sampai-sampai hingga sekarang.

"Belalai Min sakit Hiks.. Kyunnie~~" Teriakan mendesah Sungmin membuat Kibum diam sejenak. Berusaha menangkap maksud namja manis di depannya.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

4 detik..

Dan pada hitungan ke lima pandangannya beralih ke bagian bawah tubuh Sungmin. Matanya melebar maksimal ketika melihat gundukan besar layaknya batu di antara selangkangan Sungmin.

"Hiks hyung-ah! Min mau Kyunnie!" Pekikan Sungmin membuat Kibum ingin memukulkan kepalanya ketembok saking frustasi. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin begini? Apa yang harus ia lakukuan? Aishhh.. Eottokhae?

Deru mesin mobil menyentak kesadaran Kibum. Itu pasti Wonnie, Terima kasih Tuhan! Batin namja itu girang. Ia lalu bergegas keluar. Berlari menuju mobil sang kekasih.

Siwon yang mendengar cerita Kibum kontan langsung berlari masuk. Menggeram frustasi kala melihat tubuh Sungmin yang menggelepar bak ikan kepanasan di karpet merah berbulunya. Tanpa banyak pikir namja itu menggendong Sungmin ke kamarnya setelah sebelumnya menyuruh Kibum mengambilkan handuk basah.

Setengah jam kemudian...

Siwon panik bukan kepalang. Dongsaeng imutnya terus terisak menyuarakan kesakitannya. Kibum yang tengah menyeka keringat dileher dan wajah Sungmin yang masih bergerak-gerak gelisah dengan handuk basah kini menatap nyalang ke arah Siwon.

"Sudah puas membuatnya tersiksa heh?"Ujarnya sarkastik.

"Aku tak tau jika kejadian ini akan terjadi Bummie.. Lagipula kaset itu milik Yong Guk hyung yang tak sengaja tertinggal di kantorku." Siwon berujar lirih. Tatapan Kibum seolah ingin mengulitinya, Membuat bulu kuduknya meremang hanya dengan ditatap seperti itu.

"Aku sudah tak sanggup melihatnya kesakitan. Pokoknya sekarang kau harus menghubungi Kyuhyun!" Siwon mendongak. Jelas ia sangat tak setuju. Tapi Kibum kembali menatapnya nyalang, Membuat Siwon mengangguk cepat sembari mencari kontak Kyuhyun di ponselnya yang ia dapat dari Hangeng.

Flashback OFF

Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin lembut. Namja jangkung itu kini tengah berada di atas Sungmin dengan siku sebagai penopang. Disibaknya helaian poni Sungmin yang mulai memanjang.

"Kau tau? Aku serasa ingin mati tanpa sosokmu seminggu ini Ming.. kenapa kau tak pulang eoh? Apa kau tak merindukanku?" Kyuhyun berujar lembut sembari menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Sungmin. Siwon dan Kibum sudah keluar setelah menceritakan kejadiaan penyebab Sungmin kesakitan. Menyisakan ia dan Sungmin saja di ruangan yang di dominasi warna pink itu.

"Kyunniehhhh~"Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sayu. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa tak nyaman dan sakit dibawah sana.

"Tenanglah sayang.. Aku akan melenyapkan rasa sakitmu itu"

CUP

CUP

"Setelah itu kau harus berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi.." ujarnya lembut setelah mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun perlahan bergerak mendekatkan bibirnya dengan Shape-M milik Sungmin. Melumatnya lembut. Mengalirkan rasa cintanya yang begitu besar terhadap namja manis dibawahnya. Tak ingin menyakiti Sungmin lebih lama, Ia melepas pagutannya. Menghadirkan desahan kecewa dari Sungmin.

"Sabar sayang~ Aku ingin segera melepas kesakitanmu." Setelah mengucapkan itu Kyuhyun beranjak turun dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Little Min yang masih terbungkus celana jeans selutut.

Kyuhyun meneguk ludah susah payah kala tangannya membuka pengait celana Sungmin. Ia sudah berjanji pada Siwon untuk tidak melakukan hal diluar batas Dan sebagai lelaki jantan, Kyuhyun pantang melanggar janjinya.

Ia akan berusaha menekan nafsunya. Harus..

Celana itu sudah berhasil di lepaskan Kyuhyun walau hanya sampai sebatas lutut. Tak apa, Toh ia tak akan menyetubuhi Sungmin kali ini sesuai janjinya. Jadi tak perlu di buka seluruhnya.

"Kyunnieee~" Sungmin mendesah kala Kyuhyun meniup juniornya. Mengalirkan hawa panas yang membuatnya semakin sesak.

Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat cairaan pre-cum yang mulai mengalir dari junior Sungmin yang sudah memerah dan tegang. Mengorek-ngorek lubang kecil di ujung Little Min dengan lidah panas miliknya.

"Ngahh~~ Kyuh..." Kyuhyun berdoa dalam hati. Berharap Tuhan menjaganya agar tak melewati batas. cepatlah keluar-batin Kyuhyun nelangsa.

"Ahh!" Tubuh Sungmin menggelinjang kala juniornya dibungkus oleh sesuatu yang hangat dan basah. Kyuhyun dibawah sana kini tengah mengulum juniornya dengan sesekali menggumam tak jelas. Mengalirkan sengatan listrik yang membuatnya merasakan nikmat berkali-kali lipat.

"Ohhh Kyunnie~ ahhhhhhh " Kyuhyun mulai mengoral junior Sungmin. mengemutnya bagai lollipop strawberry favorit umma-nya.

Semakin lama gerakan Kyuhyun semakin cepat. Namja perkulit putih pucat itu menaik-turunkan kepalanya. Memanjakan Little Min dengan mulut panasnya.

"Shhh.. Kyuhhh nieehhh ..."Sungmin mencengkram sprei yang sudah tak berbentuk karena gerakan tubuhnya yang terus menggeliat. Mencari pegangan atas nikmat yang Kyuhyun hadirkan.

Kyuhyun berusaha fokus dengan blow-jobnya. Tentu saja upaya pengalihan kalau-kalau nafsunya tersulut. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ketika merasakan milik Sungmin berkedut didalamnya. Seolah paham, Kyuhyun makin brutal meng-in-out-kan junior Sungmin yang tak lebih besar dari miliknya. Memancing keluar cairan cinta sang kekasih.

"Ahhh! Aku mau ke ahhhh luarrr Kyuhhhh..." Sungmin tak tahan. Matanya terpejam ketika merasakan sesuatu yang seolah berdesakan ingin keluar dari pusat tubuhnya.

"KYUNNIEEEEE~~~ AHHHHHHHH!"

Croottttttttttttttt

Kyuhyun menelan habis cairan putih kental milik Sungmin. Tak merasa jijik sedikitpun, Justru membuatnya merasa ketagihan. Di jilatnya seluruh kejantanan sang kekasih dari ujung hingga pangkalnya. Bermaksud membersihkan dari sisa-sisa cairan tadi. Setelah dirasa cukup bersih, Kyuhyun menarik celana Sungmin, memasangnya seperti sedia kala.

Dipandangnya wajah Sungmin yang tengah meraup nafas rakus akibat klimaksnya barusan.

CUP

Dikecupnya belahan bibir merah menggoda milik Sungmin dengan sayang. Sebelah tangannya mengusap lelehan keringat yang membasahi wajah manis sang kekasih. Sungguh, Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintai namja manis ini sepenuh hati. Baginya kebahagiaannya adalah berada di sisi Sungmin, Tak perduli jika seluruh dunia berpaling darinya. Ia hanya butuh Sungmin dan itu lebih dari cukup.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu dilantai bawah...

Siwon dan Kibum tengah duduk berhadapan di sofa ruang tamu. Tubuh mereka sedikit berkeringat. Desahan Sungmin cukup terdengar jelas ditelinga dan itu benar-benar menyiksa. Siwon yang religius memang tak pernah melakukan hal intim seperti itu dengan sang kekasih paling hanya ciuman lembut. Ia hanya akan melakukannya ketika nanti mereka sah menjadi sepasang suami-'istri'. Wajar jika mereka cukup tak enak jika melihat atau mendengar pasangan lain melakukan hal seperti itu.

TOK TOK TOK

Kibum yang sudah dapat menguasai tubuhnya berjalan ke arah pintu ketika mendengar pintu rumahnya diketuk.

CKLEK

"Nugu?" Kibum memandang heran tiga orang namja berstelan jas yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Ditambah raut panik di wajah ketiganya nampak tak biasa bagi seorang tamu.

"Dimana Kyuhyun? Boleh kami masuk?" Salah satu dari tiga namja itu. yang memiliki kepala paling besar(mian) bertanya dengan nada cepat. Membuat Kibum hanya bisa mengangguk dan memiringkan tubuhnya, Mempersilahkan tamunya masuk.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" Kali ini namja yang paling pendek yang bertanya. Siwon yang berjalan ke arah mereka baru saja ingin menjawab ketika sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"_**KYUNNIEEEEE~~~ AHHHHHHHH!"**_

Lima orang namja itu mematung. Desahan yang lebih mirip teriakan itu begitu jelas terdengar. Ryeowook mencengkram lengan Yesung yang berdiri tak jauh dari Siwon.

"I-itu suara Sungmin kan?" ucapnya terbata.

"Ya Tuhan! Aku tak percaya Kyuhyun langsung menyetubuhinya bahkan mereka hanya berpisah seminggu!" Donghae mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Magnae mesum mereka itu memang akan lupa diri jika sudah menyangkut Sungmin. pikiranmu itu yang mesum Hae oppa -_-'

Lima namja tampan itu masih bergelut dengan pikirannya masing-masing hingga...

"Wookie/Bummie..." Panggilan itu mengalun bersamaan disertai helaan nafas yang terdengar berat dari Siwon dan Yesung. Yang dipanggil menatap horor namjachingunya masing-masing.

"ANDWAEEEEEEE!" Ryeowook dan Kibum berteriak kalap sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Merasa belum cukup aman. Dua uke cantik itu refleks langsung mendorong tubuh Donghae ke arah namjachingu mereka yang kebetulan berdiri bersebelahan hingga ketiganya jatuh tersungkur dengan tubuh donghae yang menimpa Siwon dan Yesung.

"ARRGHHHHHTTT! " Koor ketiga namja tampan yang kini sukses bercumbu dengan dinginya lantai rumah Siwon.

Tbc

Yuhuuu... I'm back! ^^

Gimana kejutannya? Udah senengkan karena Queen udah mempertemukan Our beloved Mommy and Daddy?

Apa? NC? Hihihi XD, emang sengaja gak di terusin. Soalnya Daddy biar mesum-mesum gitukan juga baik hati #hoeekkk *Digaplok MomDad

Ah, buat yang nanya ni M-preg atau enggak, Mianhae ne, Kemaren gak aku jawab, Lupa , hehe .^^v

Em, gimana ya?

Gimana reader-deul? Mau M-preg gak? #ngalihin pebicaraaan

Tenang aja chingu, Itu bakal kejawab di beberapa chap depan karena fic ini udah mau selesai beberapa chap lagi \(^o^)/ mungkin 4 atau 5.. (kepanjangan ya? Atau mau di pendekin aja?)

Gak usah khawatir, Dalam seminggu mungkin aku bisa update dua sampe tiga chap jadi gak akan lama nunggunya... seneng donk yaa? Pokoknya kalo dalam minggu itu aku update berarti itu minggu senggang aku jadi kemungkinan aku bakal update kilat lagi karena aku hanya akan update setelah tugas2ku selama seminggu kedepan udah rampung( anak rajin ,hahaha #ngarang )

Buat fitri, Duhh gomawo udah nyempetin review ditengah sikon yg gak mendukung bgtu, makasih udah mau baca dan setia ma fic ini, Jeongmal gomawo. Aku gak marah kok... malah seneng bgt^^

Buat readers yg lain aku bener-bener ngucapin makasih atas review, fav ma follownya. #bow bareng Mommy Daddy

Buat siders juga , gomawo ne^^ kalo bisa tinggalin jejak juga kkk~

Ahhh.. Mood saya lagi bagus gegara update Mommy d blognya. Tungguin aja, Maybe dua hari atau tiga hari lagi saya update, wkwkwk

Nah, Udah cuap-cuapnya, sampai jumpa di chap depan.

Sorry for Typos ,

Mind to ripiuuuu, Pulissssss^^ ? #teriak bareng 2Min


	15. Chapter 15

Hot Love Like Ramen

Author : Queenshi137

Main Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And Other (temukan sendiri ne?)

Disclaimer : All cast belong to God. Meski author pengen memiliki dan nyimpen Sungmin oppa di kamar XD.

Warning : EYD tidak sesuai. Typo(s) betebaran dimana-mana! Yang gak suka gak usah baca! Yang pengen Copas, nge-Bash atau Flame, mending nyari kegiatan lain yang lebih berguna! Nah, kalo mau baca, monggo.. silahkan. Tapi jangan lupa ninggalin review ne ^^.

Rate : M

Summary : Heechul bahkan sudah menyewa 2 pasangan untuk bercinta di depan kyuhyun,tapi tetap saja nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari si Little Cho. Akankah Heechul dan sang umma menyerah menjalankan misi peyembuhan terhadap Kyuhyun?

*****Kyumin for Joyer*****

.

.

.

.

_Chapter sebelumnya..._

"_**KYUNNIEEEEE~~~ AHHHHHHHH!"**_

Lima orang namja itu mematung. Desahan yang lebih mirip teriakan itu begitu jelas terdengar. Ryeowook mencengkram lengan Yesung yang berdiri tak jauh dari Siwon.

"I-itu suara Sungmin kan?" ucapnya terbata.

"Ya Tuhan! Aku tak percaya Kyuhyun menyetubuhinya bahkan mereka hanya berpisah seminggu!" Donghae mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Magnae mereka itu memang akan lupa diri jika sudah menyangkut Sungmin.

Lima namja tampan itu masih bergelut dengan pikirannya masing-masing hingga...

"Wookie/Bummie..." Panggilan itu mengalun bersamaan disertai helaan nafas yang terdengar dari Siwon dan Yesung. Membuat yang dipanggil menatap horor namjachingunya masing-masing.

"ANDWAEEEEEEE!" Ryeowook dan Kibum berteriak kalap sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Merasa belum cukup aman. Dua uke cantik itu refleks langsung mendorong tubuh Donghae ke arah namjachingu mereka yang kebetulan berdiri bersebelahan hingga ketiganya jatuh tersungkur dengan tubuh donghae yang menimpa Siwon dan Yesung.

"ARRGHHT! " Koor ketiga namja tampan yang kini sukses bercumbu dengan dinginya lantai rumah Siwon.

*****Kyumin for Joyer*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin POV

"Eungh~~" Kenapa badanku terasa sakit semua?

Perlahan ku buka mataku. Eh dikamar? Sejak kapan aku disini? Hem, Apa aku tertidur?

Ku edarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kamar pink yang ku tempati selama seminggu ini.

Hah... sepi sekali! Selalu begini! Huh.. Min ingin bekerja seperti dulu dan bertemu Kyunnie,ehehe.

Ngomong-ngomong masalah Kyunnie, Tadi Min mimpi aneh. Kyunnie datang dan menciumi Min dengan lembut. Lalu.. Lalu.. Dia membuka celana Min dan me-

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Min malu XD

Rasanya bahkan masih terasa, Seperti bukan mimpi saja. Hihihi, Jadi ketagihan. Apa boleh nanti Min meminta yang seperti itu pada Kyunnie eoh? Tapi bagaimana cara mengatakannya? Ah, tidak jadi saja... Min malu!

Tapi rasanya enak, Eottokhae? Huweee...Min Bingung (minta aja Mom, Daddy pasti langsung ngasih wong dia king of pervert -_-' )

KRIETTT...

Eh siapa itu?

Sungmin POV End

Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya, Mencoba melihat lebih jelas sosok topless yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi kamarnya.

"Eh, Kyunnie?" Sungmin mengerjab imut. Perasaan tadi ia hanya bermimpi, Lalu kenapa Kyunnie nya bisa ada disini?

"Sudah bangun sayang? " Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhnya tersenyum melihat raut terkejut sang kekasih. Namja berkulit pucat itu mendekat, Mengambil duduk di tepi ranjang Sungmin.

"Kau benar-benar Kyunnie? Ah, Ani, Min pasti bermimpi!" Sungmin bermonolog sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tak sadar jika sosok yang duduk dihadapannya itu tengah mengulum senyum gemas.

"Kau pikir ini mimpi?" Sungmin berhenti menggeleng kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Habis tak mungkin Kyunnie disini, Wonnie hyung kan tak mengijinkan Minnie bertemu Kyunnie" Bibir lembut itu mengerucut. Menyalakan alarm bahaya secara tak sadar.

"Apa kau mencintai Kyunnie mu? Apa dia tampan dan hebat?" Kyuhyun mulai asyik memainkan perannya. Dirinya hanya berniat sedikit mengerjai Sungmin. Ya..Hitung-hitung pengobat laranya selama seminggu ini.

"Hu'um! Kyunnie tampan dan hebat. Min mencintai Kyunnie, ehehe" Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Di dekatkannya tubuhnya ke arah Sungmin, Lalu meniup cuping telinga sang kekasih seduktif.

"Kyunnie juga mencintai Mingie baby~~ saranghae..." Sungmin memejamkan matanya merasakan tiupan nafas hangat di salah satu titik sensitifnya itu. sedetik kemudian manik rubahnya terbuka. Memandang kaget ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kyunnie? KYUNNIE!" Sungmin memekik kemudian menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun. Sangat erat hingga Kyuhyun sedikit kesulitan bernafas.

Sungmin mendekap erat Kyuhyun. menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher sang namjachingu yang seminggu ini sangat ia rindukan. Hatinya bersorak gembira mengetahui jika yang sedari tadi ia lihat bukanlah mimpi. Itu benar-benar Kyuhyun nya.

"Hey Hey, Apa kau akan terus memeluk ku hem?" Kyuhyun terkekeh geli sembari mengacak rambut Sungmin lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk semangat dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja, Min masih rindu Kyunnie.."

"Jinjja? Um, Kalau kau memang merindukanku, Boleh aku minta Popoo~ ?"

Sungmin merenggangkan pelukannya. Mempermudah menatap wajah sang kekasih hati.

CUP

CUP

"Minnie sayang Kyunnie!" Sungmin mengecup dua kali bibir Kissable Kyuhyun. Tidak lama, Hanya sekejap tapi mampu membuat Kyuhyun bungkam.

Kyuhyun mencupit sebelah pipinya. Sakit! Jadi tadi itu benar Sungmin menciumnya?

BRUGH

"Kyaaaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan Kyunnie!" Sungmin memekik terkejut ketika Kyuhyun mendorongnya hingga terbaring di kasur dengan posisi Kyuhyun di atasnya.

"Kau menggodaku!" Itu bukan pertanyaan. Melainkan sebuah tuduhan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun pada sang kekasih yang kini bertambah binggung.

"Mwo? Menggoda apa Kyunnie?" Kyuhyun menggeram mendengar ucapan bernada imut milik sang bunny. Tak sadarkah Sungmin kalau ia tengah mati-matian menahan nafsunya sedari tadi eoh?

CHUP~~

Kyuhyun menyesap bibir Sungmin lembut. Mengecupnya penuh sayang lalu beralih mengecup keningnya lama.

"Hey Nyonya Cho, Aku ingin kau tau bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu melebihi nyawaku sendiri, Jadi jangan pernah sekalipun meninggalkanku atau kau akan menemukanku mati mengering bersama cinta ku padamu Chup~"

Kyuhyun mengecup belahan bibir shape-M itu sekali lagi. Menyampaikan besarnya rasa cintanya pada namja kelahiran januari itu. menegaskan bahwa selamanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun hanya mencintai Lee Sungmin, Tak ada yang lain.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang..." Eunhyuk yang tengah berada di dapur kontan berlari ke asal suara. Tersenyum begitu lebar melihat Donghae yang tengah berjongkok melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kaki abu-abunya.

"Selamat datang Donghae-ah.. Kau baru pulang?" Donghae memutar tubuhnya menghadap Eunhyuk. Merasa senang kini apartemennya tak lagi sepi berkat adanya Eunhyuk dan Henry. Tak perlu repot lagi menitipkan Yuki ke tempat penitipan hewan seperti biasanya.

"Ne, Ada hal penting yang harus ku kerjakan tadi. Em, Yuki eodie?" Eunhyuk berjalan mengambil tas hitam ditangan Donghae, Kemudian menaruhnya di sofa hijau tosca yang ada disana.

"Bersama Henry. Jalan-jalan ditaman.." Donghae mengangguk kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan-batinnya.

"Kau mau makan? Atau mau mandi dulu?" Mendengar tawaran Eunhyuk, Donghae tersenyum lebar. Rasanya seperti memiliki seorang istri saja, Menyenangkan. Tak salah ia membujuk Eunhyuk dan Henry untuk tinggal sementara di apartementnya hingga urusan mereka di Seoul selesai.

"Donghae-ah?" Tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, Eunhyuk kembali berjalan mendekati Donghae. Menepuk bahunya sekali.

"Ah, Ne? Aku ingin mandi saja Hyukkie.." Eunhyuk mengangguk lalu berjalan menjauhi Donghae yang kini makin tersenyum lebar. Eoh... Ada apa dengan tokoh kita yang satu ini?

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hampir sebulan sejak insiden 'penculikan' Sungmin. Kini namja manis itu sudah beraktivitas seperti biasanya meski harus berdebat dengan Siwon di hari dimana Kyuhyun datang menemuinya.

Namja manis itu mengancam akan membenci Siwon jika ia masih tak diperbolehkan pulang dan hasilnya Siwon hanya dapat mengangguk lesu. Terlebih tuduhan-tuduhan menyudutkan yang diterimanya dari Kyuhyun dan Kibum membuatnya makin tak berkutik.

Kyuhyun pun kini makin ketat mengawasi sang kekasih. Dalam sehari namja jangkung itu mengunjungi Sungmin dua kali. Jam istirahat dan pulang kantor. Jadwal wajib apel yang sudah ditetapkan sepihak oleh Kyuhyun.

Namun pagi ini terasa sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Bagaimana tidak, Kyuhyun yang biasanya masih bergelung dengan selimut hangatnya kini justru sudah rapi mengenakan celana cargo berwarna abu-abu tua dan T-shirt hitam yang begitu kontras dengan kulit pucatnya. Sangat tampan dan mempesona. Ada yang bertanya mengapa Direktur ini tidak ke kantor? Jawabannya adalah karena pagi ini ia akan menjemput sang bunny tercinta untuk memenuhi undangan sang Appa yang ingin mengenal Sungmin lebih jauh. Sekaligus membicarakan masalah pernikahan keduanya, Yah walaupun untuk urusan yang satu itu Sungmin sama sekali belum tau. Salahkan Kyuhyun yang ngebet ingin memberikan kejutan, Biar romantis katanya.

"Kyunnie sudah lama?" Sungmin yang baru saja turun keluar dari ruangan bertuliskan 'Staf Only' itu terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun sudah bersandar di meja konter.

"Baru sepuluh menit." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Namja pecinta salju itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Sungmin, Merengkuh pinggangnya mesra.

BLUSH

Pipi Sungmin merona diperlakukan begitu lembut oleh sang kekasih. Dadanya menghangat seiring debaran-debaran kencang di seluruh aliran darahnya.

"EHEM!" Kyuhyun berbalik kemudian mendecih. Menatap Ryeowook yang kini tengah bersendekap di dada. Lengkap dengan tatapan jengahnya. Sepertinya namja ini baru saja datang mengingat ia belum memakai seragam kerjanya.

"Wae? Kau iri hyung?" Cibir Kyuhyun. Ryeowook terdengar sedikit menggeram. Evil magnae yang satu ini benar-benar titisan iblis-rutuknya dalam hati.

"Iri dari mana? Kau benar-benar membuatku sial! Gara-gara ulahmu, Habis hole ku di jebol kepala besar itu sehari semalam asal kau tau!" Ryeowook meluapkan emosinya. Masih terbayang dibenaknya bagaimana kelakuan sang kekasih yang tak henti menggenjotnya sepulang dari rumah Siwon tempo hari. Membuatnya harus bekerja sambil menahan sakit di butt-nya berhari-hari. Menyebalkan!

"YA! Kau itu lebih beruntung Ryeong, Aku jauh lebih menderita karena tidak bisa mencicipi hole ketat Sungminku! Nyawa Little Cho hampir terancam dan kau masih menyalahkanku heh?" Sungmin yang berada di antara kedua orang yang saling berhadapan itu tak tau lagi harus bagaimana menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Alhasil ia hanya beringsut memeluk Kyuhyun dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang kekasih. Kyuhyun jangan ditanya lagi, Seolah mendapat suplemen tambahan ia malah makin gencar menyerang balik Ryeowook sambil mengerape-ngerape bagian belakang tubuh Sungmin. Mengusap punggung sempitnya hingga meremas dua bongkahan sekal nan padat milik Sungmin. Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin sekali berteriak namun entah mengapa suaranya terasa tercekat ditenggorokan. Bilang saja kalau kau juga menikmatinya Mom -_-'

"Haish, Percuma berdebat dengan mu Hyung! Lebih baik sekarang aku pergi saja! Ayo Ming chagi kita pergi, Bicara dengannya membuat mood ku buruk saja." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin. Menyisakan Ryeowook yang tengah merah padam menahan amarah.

"YA! RAJA IBLIS KEMARI KAU!"

.

.

.

.

*****Kyumin for Joyer*****

Kedatangan Sungmin disambut baik oleh keluarga Cho, Termasuk Yunho. Setelah menyantap sarapan pagi, Kini dua pasangan berbeda usia itu tengah berada di halaman belakang kediaman mewah keluarga Cho. Heechul tengah sibuk menyiapkan fashion show summernya sehingga tak bisa bergabung dengan mereka.

Jaejoong nampak bahagia, Dari tadi yeoja cantik itu terus saja mengajak Sungmin bicara. Mengacuhkan Kyuhyun dan Yunho yang kini malah tengah membahas proyek baru perusahaan mereka.

"Sungminie, Apa kau suka strawberry? Umma punya kebunnya jika kau mau." Jaejoong berujar ceria pada calon menantunya. Dua makhluk cantik itu kini tengah duduk di sebuah gazebo putih sambil menyantap cheese cake buatan Jaejoong.

"Suka. Tapi Min lebih suka labu.."

"Ah! Baiklah, Umma akan meminta Appanya Kyuhyun untuk membelikan kita kebun labu, Eotte?" Jaejoong menatap Sungmin lewat big doesnya. Membuatnya tak kalah imut dari Sungmin meski keduanya terpaut umur yang cukup jauh.

"Eh? Tapi tak perlu sampai begitu Umma.. Min bisa beli dipasar kok" Jaejoong menggeleng. Kemudian berbisik pada Sungmin.

"Buat apa kita punya pasangan si kaya Cho itu jika tidak menggunakan uang mereka dengan baik eoh, Yang perlu kita lakukan hanya melayani mereka dengan baik diranjang chagi~ ! percayalah, Ayah dan anak kelakuannya sama." Sungmin mengangguk. Dalam hati ia mencatat hal penting tersebut. Pokoknya harus melayani dengan baik diranjang. Baiklah, Min akan menyediakan makanan dan Minuman Kyunnie diranjang nanti-batinnya mantap. Nah loh 0.o?

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan eoh?" Yunho melirik pada sang istri dan Sungmin yang kini malah asyik berbisik-bisik. Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, namja bermata setajam elang itu beralih memanggil pak Kang, Sang kepala pelayan bertubuh tambun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dan membisikan sesuatu.

Tak lama pak Kang kembali dengan membawa sebuah piring berisi potongan buah dan memberikannya pada Yunho.

"Sungminnie, Kemarilah.." Sungmin menoleh kemudian beringsut mendekati Yunho. Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik berselingkuh dengan kekasih gelapnya (read : PSP) kontan menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh pada sang ayah. Alisnya mengernyit melihat sepiring buah yang kelihatannya sedikit basah itu.

"Makanlah Min. Aku akan senang jika kau makan manisan persik ini." Tak tega untuk menolak, Sungmin akhirnya mengambil sepotong manisan itu. mengunyahnya perlahan.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau suka?" Raut wajah Yunho nampak sangat penasaran. Entah mengapa namja ini begitu antusias menunggu jawaban Sungmin hanya untuk tanggapan terhadap sebuah manisan buah persik.

Sungmin menelan potongan itu setelah mengunyahnya. Tersenyum begitu manis pada Yunho sebagai jawabannya.

"Mashitta! Boleh Min minta lagi Yunho Appa?" Yunho tersenyum lebar lalu menyerahkan sepiring manisan itu pada Sungmin yang nampak lahap menghabiskan potongan-potongan kecil itu. Sesekali menyuapkannya pada Kyuhyun yang nampak tak terlalu suka seperti Sungmin.

Dalam diam Yunho menyeringai. Sangat lebar hingga membuat wajahnya nampak cukup menyeramkan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Hatinya makin bersorak senang ketika Sungmin menghabiskan manisan dalam piring itu hingga bersih tak bersisa. Rencananya berjalan mulus dan tepat sasaran. Otak encer seorang Cho Yunho memang sudah tak diragukan lagi.

"Yun Appa, Apa manisannya masih ada lagi?"Gotcha! Sungmin meminta lagi dengan tatapan puppy eyesnya. Ia sungguh menyukai rasa manisan itu, Sangat menyukai hingga rasanya ingin lagi dan lagi.

"Tentu saja chagi. Pak Kang, Tolong ambilkan sepiring lagi" Perintahnya pada sang kepala pelayang.

"Dari mana kau membeli manisan itu Yeobo? Bukankah kau tau bahwa aku dan anak-anak kita tak terlalu menyukainya? Tumben sekali." Komentar Jaejoong yang hanya ditanggapi senyum tampan oleh si empunya.

"Aku sengaja membelinya untuk uri Sungminie kemarin sepulang kantor." Jawab Yunho tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"Kenapa kau sangat menyukainya chagi? Tidak biasanya kau suka rasa yang seperti itu.." Kyuhyun menatap ngeri Sungmin yang kini melahap piring manisan keduanya yang baru saja dibawakan oleh pak Kang.

"Ani, Um nyam Min Suka Kyunnie~" Sungmin menjawab sambil terus melahap buah persiknya. Jaejoong sampai khawatir Sungmin akan tersendak karena cara makannya yang terbilang mirip orang yang sudah tak makan berbulan-bulan.

"Pelan-pelan chagi~ Nanti kau tersendak" Ucap Jaejoong menasehati. Sungmin hanya mengangguk singkat dan kembali memakan manisannya.

"Em, Aku ada urusan sebentar. Kalian mengobrolah dulu. Kalau sudah selesai makan, Bawa kekasihmu istirahat Kyuhyun-ah." Yunho menepuk bagian belakang celananya lalu beranjak pergi setelah mengecup pipi sang istri tercinta.

Setelah agak jauh, Ia mengeluarkan ponsel canggihnya. Menghubungi seseorang di seberang sana.

"Yeoboseo, Kangin-ah! Ne, Dia sudah memakannya. Anak itu terlihat sangat lahap. Bolehkah aku berharap Kangin-ah?" Yunho terus berjalan menuju kamarnya. Mencermati setiap kata yang terlontar dari patner bicaranya di sebrang sana.

"Benarkah? Jadi semua yang ku inginkan akan segera terwujud bukan? Hahaha, Aku senang sekali mendengarnya. Kau memang sahabatku yang bisa di andalkan. Baiklah, Baiklah, Nanti aku akan menemuimu. Ne, Annyeong"

PIP

Yunho menatap ponselnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Sekarang ia hanya perlu menunggu beberapa jam lagi. Ah, Hidup memang indah!

.

.

.

.

"Kyunnie? Apa Kyunnie selalu membersihkan kamar?" Sungmin berujar sambil memainkan jemarinya di dada lebar Kyuhyun. Membuat pola-pola random yang tak kasat mata. Saat ini pasangan teromantis versi author ini tengah duduk mesra di atas ranjang Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin yang berada di pangkuan sang kekasih yang tengah bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu chagi?" Kyuhyun yang tengah membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sungmin, Menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh gembul itu mengernyit heran.

"Kata Siwon hyung, Minnie harus mencari namja yang rajin membersihkan kamarnya sendiri karena itu artinya dia adalah namja yang baik dan rajin." Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati mendengar nama Siwon. Apa-apaan orang itu, Berani-beraninya mendoktrin Sungmin.

"Ck! Berhentilah mendengarkan ocehan hyung seram mu itu Ming, Walaupun aku jarang membersihkan kamar sendiri bukan berarti kau boleh mencari namja lain. Bukankah sudah ku katakan kalau kau ini hanya milikku eoh?" Sungmin menunduk. Sepertinya namja manis ini sedikit merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun terbukti dari intensitas pola-pola randomnya yang makin banyak. Tanda bahwa kini ia mulai gelisah.

"Ne, Arraseo. Mianhae Kyunnie." Kyuhyun membingkai wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. Menempelkan kedua dahi mulus mereka.

"Jangan ulangi lagi atau aku akan marah padamu.." Sungmin mengangguk, Membuat Kyuhyun refleks menggigit ujung hidung Sungmin saking gemasnya.

"Ishh, Appo Kyunnie~" Sungmin merengut. Memasang aegyo andalannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum makin lebar melihat tingkah sang kekasih. Di angkatnya pinggang Sungmin lalu di baringkan terlentang di ranjang King size itu.

"Kau sangat manis Sungminie~ Bagaimana bisa kau begitu menggemaskan hem?" Kyuhyun mengambil posisi sedikit membungkuk, Melingkarkan kedua kaki Sungmin di pinggangnya sendiri.

"Dan makhluk manis ini hanya milikku. Milik Cho Kyuhyun." Usai mengatakan itu Kyuhyun mencium bibir shape-M yang telah menjadi candu untuknya. Membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman panjang yang panas dan bergairah.

"Eungh~" Sungmin mendesah nikmat ketika Kyuhyun menyedot bibir bawahnya kuat. Kedua kepala itu terus bergerak kekiri dan kekanan, Mencari posisi yang enak bagi keduanya untuk menikmati bibir masing-masing.

Tangan Kyuhyun menyusup di balik kaos Sungmin, Mencari dua tonjolan favoritnya. Setelah dapat Kyuhyun melepas pagutannya dengan Sungmin, Menghasilkan benang saliva panjang yang terhubung karena aksi mereka tadi. Kepala Kyuhyun mergerak turun. Menjilat seluruh permukaan perut Sungmin dengan lidah panasnya.

"Kyunnie~~" Sungmin meremas surai auburn Kyuhyun. Pelampiasan dari rasa geli yang melanda perutnya. Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang tengah beterbangan di dalamnya.

Kyuhyun beralih menyedot nipple kiri Sungmin. Menggigit dan melahapnya rakus. Puas dengan benda mungil itu Kyuhyun beralih menuju leher putih Sungmin. Mengukir beberapa tanda kepemilikan disana.

"Kyuhh nie.. Siwon hyung bi- ahh lang tidak bolehh" Sungmin berujar susah payah menahan desahannya sendiri ketika teringat pesan sang hyung mengenai larangan melakukan hubungan suami-istri.

Kyuhyun menghentikan aksi kecup-jilat dan gigitnya. Dipandangnya Sungmin begitu intens.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya Sungminnie~ Apa kau tak mau melayani ku hem?" Sungmin memejamkan matanya merasakan usapan Kyuhyun di sebelah pipinya.

"Aku menginginkanmu Min, Sangat." Sungmin terdiam untuk sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum manis.

"Satu Ronde saja ne? Min takut kita akan dimarahi lagi." Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengarnya. Tanpa basa-basi ia kembali melumat bibir Sungmin lebih ganas. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk melepas celana yang tengah Sungmin pakai. Membuangnya ke samping ranjang.

Entah sejak kapan mereka berdua sudah naked total. Yang jelas kini Kyuhyun tengah memasukan dua jarinya ke dalam hole sempit kekasihnya. Menggerakannya keluar masuk dengan kecepatan yang konstan.

"Aku ingin mencoba gaya baru Ming~" Kyuhyun mengecup telinga Sungmin lalu mengangkat tubuh naked sang kekasih ke depan lemari baju yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni miliknya. Menurunkan Sungmin dengan posisi berdiri menghadap lemari, Sedang dia sendiri berdiri di belakang Sungmin.

"Apa yang Kyunnie lakukan?" Sungmin jelas heran. Tak biasanya Kyuhyun begini.

"Nikmati saja sayang~ Kau pasti akan suka" Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun berjongkok. Mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan butt Sungmin yang terlihat begitu menggoda.

"Eungh~ Kyuhh~ ahh.." Lutut Sungmin bergetar merasakan lidah panas Kyuhyun yang kini menjilati seluruh permukaan bokong montoknya. Terpekik agak keras ketika lidah Kyuhyun menerobos masuk dalam liang senggamanya. Mengoreknya begitu dalam dan bergairah.

"Aku tak bisa menunggu lagi! Siapkan dirimu Ming, Aku akan bermain cepat" Sungmin meneguk ludah berat. Kyuhyun terdengar begitu bergairah dibelakang sana dan ini pasti akan sulit dihentikan.

"AKHH!" Sungmin mencengkeram pegangan kecil di lemari ketika kepala junior Kyuhyun menerobos holenya. Rasanya perih, Padahal ini baru kepalanya saja.

"Ahh~ Kau sangat sempit sayang" Kyuhyun mendesah nikmat. Menarik nafas panjang kemudian menyentak masuk penisnya kuat.

"ARRRGGGHH! Kyunnie!" Sungmin menangis tanpa suara. Tubuhnya makin bergetar hebat, Nyaris hilang kendali. Kyuhyun benar-benar bermain cepat sesuai ucapannya.

Kyuhyun mendiamkan sebentar juniornya di dalam Sungmin. Kemudian mulai menggerakannya dengan tempo yang sedang. Posisi berdiri seperti ini membuat hole Sungmin jauh lebih ketat dari biasanya. Memberinya kenikmatan yang lebih juga.

"Ahhhh~ Kyuhhh~" Sungmin makin menggila ketika satu tangan Kyuhyun menekan dan memelintir nipplenya. Sementara tangan Kyuhyun yang lain kini tengah memegangi pinggangnya agar posisi mereka semakin merapat.

"Shhh...Kau sempitt sayaaaang, Lubangmu benar-menar rakus memakan penis besarku" Dirty talk itu meluncur deras dari mulut Kyuhyun. menambah kesan liar dari pergumulan panas mereka kali ini.

"Ohhhh Kyunnie cepatlahhh" Sungmin makin frustasi. Ia ingin Kyuhyun menambah tempo genjotannya.

"Tentu yeobo..."

PLAK

PLOK

PLAK

PLOK

Suara gesekan itu terdengar begitu erotis. Menggema jelas di ruangan yang kini menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan mereka.

Kyuhyun terus menambah tempo sodokannya. Tangannya yang tadi bermain di nipple Sungmin kini beralih mengocok Little Min yang sudah sangat tegang.

Namja jangkung itu begitu mabik akan kenikmatan yang Sungmin tawarkan. Jauh lebih baik dari kata sempurna. Membuatnya berkali-kali jatuh pada seorang Lee Sungmin. Kekasih hati dan calon istrinya sendiri.

"Ngh~Kyunnie ...Ah! Ah! Ah!" Sungmin terus mendesahkan nama Kyuhyun ditengah tubuhnya yang terlonjak-lonjak keatas. Begitu liar dan memabukkan.

"Katakan Ming, Apa kau suka penisku hem?" Kyuhyun masih meneruskan ocehannya. Seolah itu adalah suplemen penguat tambahan dalam sesi percintaan mereka.

"Neeh~ Min sukaaahhhh.."

JLEB

SRET

JLEB

SRET

JLEBB

"Ohhhhhhh! Kyunnie~ Wanna cum~ ahhhhh" Mendengar permintaan sang kekasih, Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah kaki Sungmin dan melingkarkannya kebelakang di pinggang basahnya.

"Ahhh... Kau membuatku gila Min!" Kyuhyun terus bergerak liar. Hentakannya begitu keras hingga Sungmin merasa kejantanan Kyuhyun menembus perutnya didalam sana.

"KYUNNIE!" Sampai sudah. Sungmin menyemburkan semennya hingga mengotori lemari tak berdosa dihadapannya. Nafasnya terengah karena tenaganya yang terkuras habis.

"Kau curang ming shhhh... ahhh, Sedikit lagi sayang..." Kyuhyun menggeram. Tanpa sadar mencengkram paha Sungmin begitu keras. Klimaksnya sudah begitu dekat dan ia benar-benar tak sabar menabur benihnya di dalam tubuh Sungmin.

"MIINNNNNNNNNNNNN-AHHH!" Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin merapat ketika klimaksnya datang. Tak ingin ada satupun benihnya yang mengalir keluar dan terbuang sia-sia.

Tbc

* * *

Hai... update lagi nih^^

Ya, ok ok, saya tau ini pendek. Tapi saya udah berusaha membuatnya sepanjang miik Daddy (Upss!) kkkk~

Kali ini saya bawa NC, Maaf kalo kagak ada hot2 nya ne? maklum sy lagi pusing masalah test besok. Jadi gak bisa seoptimal biasanya *pundung dipojokan

Kali ini Queen juga pengen main tebak-tebakan ma chingu, saeng dan eonnie-deul sekalian soal Yunppa di chap ini.. kira2 suaminya Jaemma itu kenapa ya? Hihihi, tebak ne #smirk

Chap depan ada kejutan lagi(lagi suka ngasih kejutan^^) jadi silahkan review. Doakan saya biar test besok lancar, Kalo lancar saya bakal update hari senin nanti~

oya mau ngelurusin masalah yang kemaren, Kibum ma Ryeowook oppa itu gak saling kenal kok, mereka cuman ngerasa senasib sepenanggungan(?) ,hehe

Makasih buat yg udah review dichap kemaren, Soal M-preg akan saya pertimbangkan.

Na-ah, Bye... ! Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya (^o^)/

Sorry for typo(s),

Last,

SARANGHAEEEEEEE...


End file.
